Skeletons
by pottermaster97
Summary: Post-war, it's time to head back to hogwarts. As head girl hermione has to live with the surprise head boy... Draco Malfoy and his son. Be prepared for a tale full of twists, discoveries and a little romance - Sorry i suck at summaries!
1. A drama free year

Chapter one

A new term was starting today and everything was the same, yet everything was different. The war had ended and I guess you could say we won but in some respects it didn't feel like much of a win when so many innocent lives had been taken. The only thing we could hope for was the worst days of our lives were behind us now. We all still suffered from the memories and there were days where we just sat in silence because the words just weren't enough but we were healing and it was a process. For the first time in the history of Hogwarts there were to be 8 school years this year, the war had interrupted so much that no one had finished school last year so the eighth years would be re doing the year and every other year would have a mix of recap and new lessons. As Head Girl I was excited to get back to the place I had called home for so long but I knew how hard this would be for all of us.

"You ready Mione? Our first ever drama free year" Harry muttered smirking as we looked at the red steam engine and the platform buzzing with energy. We tried to ignore all of the stares but since May, we'd had plenty of chance to get used to it.

"It better bloody be drama free." Ron muttered from my other side. We all chuckled as we wheeled our cases down the platform. "I've got to go find Lav, I'll come find you guys soon." I smiled as Ron wondered off and Harry hugged me, "I'll find Gin, you gunna be ok?" Harry asked me that a lot these days but a large part of me figured it was just his protective nature. He held so much guilt over the war there was a lot he never spoke about and in many ways that made me worry for him.

"I've got to go to the heads compartment, so I'll see you guys at school, I'll be fine Harry don't worry." I reassured him once more as we each parted ways. Picking up the end of my case I made my way onto the train. It felt strange going back after everything almost as if normality had just randomly returned but you could still see the scars running through each and every person as the parents hugged their children that little bit tighter and the children promised to write every week with a little more honesty.

My case was a little heavier this year, knowing I would get my room I couldn't help bringing a few extra things. A lot of my things I'd had to buy again because my parents had never come back from Australia and I didn't have anything much left. I was determined to make this the best year, I couldn't remember Hogwarts as the battlefield, I had to see it as my home just one more time.

It didn't take me too long to find the heads compartment, walking in backwards I heard the movement of someone behind me as I attempted to tug my case through the door.

"Hi I'm … Malfoy?" I was shocked, I'd turned around and come face to face with none other than Malfoy. No one had heard a word from the Malfoy's since Lucius' arrest right after the war. The truth was no one much cared where Narcissa and Draco were these days but heading back to Hogwarts was never something I'd expected Malfoy to do. My eyes darted to the little toddler sat on the other seat staring at the bubbles that wear appearing from nowhere. He had platinum and his eyes the most beautiful blue. There was no doubt in the world that this was Malfoy's child, my only question was how.

"I'm fairly sure that's my name Granger." Malfoy replied smirking as he pulled me from my thoughts. I scowled at him, he looked different these days. There was a maturity to him, his hair naturally fell rather than being yanked back by gel and his Silver eyes looked more relaxed. He seemed slightly less cold and for once he was in full Muggle clothing, a simple grey hoodie with the Hogwarts crest embroidered on it and blue jeans, even trainers, something I was sure I'd never seen him in before.

"Oh you know what I mean, and who's this little guy." I said leaning down and letting the little guy grab my finger as he giggled. There was something about him, so innocent, I was drawn to his freedom.

"This is Scorpius, my son." Malfoy replied and I noted the softness in his voice and the pride in his eyes as he looked at his beautiful son.

"Is he staying with you at Hogwarts? Where is his mother?" I blurted unable to stop the questions from coming.

"The war took far too much from our world… and Scorpius will one day know of his mother's greatness." Malfoy after a few moments, a hint of almost sadness in his voice. I felt a twang in my heart at his words, I'd never really thought about what he could have lost during the war but I guess none of us knew the full extent of it. Not really.

"He's beautiful." I replied falling into somewhat of an awkward silence, unsure of what else to say.

"Listen… Granger, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Before the war… I wanted my father's approval so much. I want to show I've changed, is there any way we could start again?" Malfoy stuttered a lot through his question as if he was unsure of how exactly to approach the matter. The war had clearly changed him and whilst I couldn't fully trust him right now I did believe in giving second chances to people. After all, the war had left scars far deeper than those visible for any of us.

"You're right Malfoy, if the war taught us anything it's that life is too short for animosity. I'm willing to try if you are." I replied smiling across at little Scorpius who was looking at us both wide eyed.

"He seems to like you… He's normally so shy around strangers." Malfoy muttered as Scorpius pulled himself to rest on my lap as I sat down cautiously next to him. I couldn't help but smile at the innocence on his face and popped one of the little bubbles flying around him making him giggle and clap his hands filled with excitement.

"He's so cheerful. It's refreshing." I commented watching him feeling a weird sense of pride as he too reached up and popped the bubble in front of him.

"He never fails to make others smile." Draco said staring at him with a caring I didn't even think was possible for him.

The rest of the journey slipped by with a slightly awkward chatter between myself and Malfoy. He didn't say much about himself but mostly he spoke of Scorpius and I couldn't help but think that was the best thing he had right now. I could tell he was trying to be polite and make up for the past but I couldn't help but think it was awkward because there was still a very solid wall between us. I guess only time would tell if that wall could be broken down but I had the feeling there were far more layers to Malfoy than he ever wanted people to see.

At the feast there was a silence upon Malfoy's entrance and I couldn't help the sense of pity I felt as he sat down on the corner of the slytherin table as if unsure of him place and trying his best to ignore all of the muttering about Scorpius. It was official, the gossip mill was on the go already and no doubt by morning there would be a hundred rumours about how on earth he ended up with a kid. I guess it was a question we'd probably never know the answer to.

*********1

"Ah Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, now as head boy and head girl you have your own common room this year, Miss Granger I'm sure you're aware of Mr Malfoy's circumstances." I nodded looking very blatantly at Scorpius, the proverbial elephant in the room.

"I am, and Malfoy if you need any help with him just ask." I replied earning myself a smile from professor McGonagall. She was softer this year as though she was proud of the children she'd raised and had watched win the war.

"Now as well as being in charge of the prefects this year there will be a Christmas ball and an end of year remembrance gala which I would like you both to organise." I nodded and looked at Malfoy who had gone oddly quiet but nodded alongside me nonetheless.

"Ok I think that is all for now. I'll leave you to settle in." Professor McGonagall nodded and turned to leave when Malfoy finally spoke up.

"May I have a word Professor." Malfoy asked and handed Scorpius to me when she nodded. I watched as they walked over to the portrait hole and stepped out. I couldn't help but listen in so I stepped closer to the portrait hole to see if I could hear anything.

"Does it have to be her?" I heard Malfoy hiss angrily and Professor McGonagall sigh.

"She is the brightest witch of her age, and she was a massive part of winning the war, She'd earnt the position more than anyone." McGonagall replied sternly and I felt my heart sinking, Malfoy had gone quiet because I was there, was all that stuff on the train just fake?

"How am I supposed to live with her? I already have to deal with everything else, is there nothing you can do?" I scoffed, yep everything on the train had been complete rubbish. I guess I should've known he couldn't change, not really.

"You will find a way Mr Malfoy, it might surprise you just see how things go." I furrowed my brow at McGonagall's words, see how things go? Was she being serious? This was supposed to be a drama filled year and now I had to live with someone who hated me and 'see how things go'. So much for the war being over, maybe it was just beginning.

****2****

Hey so just a quick chapter to introduce it all to you! Sorry if it was a little jumpy just had to get a certain bits in! Please review let me know what you thought/ any predictions for this story. This is a very new concept so I'm not sure how fast the chapters will come out but hopefully you will enjoy ! xoxox


	2. The curious case of Draco Malfoy

Skeletons chapter 2

The moment Malfoy came back into the common room he paused looking at Scorpius as though he'd forgotten that he'd left him in my arms. After what I'd heard a few seconds before I couldn't help but glare at him desperate to just be away from him I gently passed him Scorpius, avoiding his eye.

"He really is beautiful" I muttered quickly and turned hurrying up the stairs towards my bedroom. I couldn't be in the same room as him as anger surged through me. How could I have even thought someone like him could've changed, he'd spent his whole life hating people like me it was hardly a surprise that that hadn't changed in a matter of months just because the war ended.

Sighing I got myself changed and got straight into bed. It had been a long and confusing day maybe an early night was exactly what I needed. With dreams of a peaceful and normal year heading out the window I drifted off to sleep

***4 hours later***

I was awoken by the sound of loud cries echoing through the dormitory. I moaned slightly knowing full well that little Scorpius couldn't help it but groaning as I blinked through the tiredness. Slowly I pulled out of bed and made my way towards the common room to get some water. I paused at the base of my staircase. It couldn't be… was Malfoy singing? Poking my head around the corner but sticking to the shadows I took in the view in front of me. Malfoy was wearing nothing but a black pair of joggers standing holding a red faced angry Scorpius and rocking him gently backwards and forwards.

"_You can roar like the lion, trust like the badger, soar like the eagle or slither like the snake" _His voice was gentle and I couldn't help but notice how naturally good he was at singing.

"_Be who you are and stay true to you and whenever you're feeling blue, remember how much daddy will always love you_." I smiled as his sweet tune finished and he smiled down at Scorpius who had slowly stopped crying and blinked up at him. It was amazing how someone so dark could look so loving but maybe that was the impact that pure innocence had on a person. I liked the message of the song that he sung but couldn't help wondering if he meant it. Would he really not care if his son was anything other than a typical Malfoy following in the slytherin traditions? Not wanting to interrupt the moment I skipped the water and quietly made my way back up to bed. Regardless of my own opinion of Malfoy it was clear that his son was his world and I couldn't fault him for that.

*****The Next Morning***

I let my hair do what it wanted the next morning as I made my way to the great hall straightening my uniform for the first day of classes. I'd woken early to avoid having to bump into Malfoy in the common room. I know I'd promised to give him a chance but after last night my patience for him had already thinned.

I sat in the great hall staring blankly at my porridge trying desperately to wake myself with a glass of pumpkin juice. Slowly the great hall began to fill with students and I noticed Malfoy come in holding Scorpius about half an hour later he glanced across at me and gave a curt nod in my direction which confused me further.

"You ok 'Mione?" Ron said as he and Harry sat opposite me. I paused a second processing the question before looking up at their slightly confused faces.

"Yeh, little Scorpius Malfoy woke me up crying, I don't think he enjoyed his first night in the castle." I muttered groggily as I wiped my eyes for the hundredth time.

"It's so unfair that you have to live with Malfoy, they should protect you from scum like him. Shouldn't have even let him back." Ron grumbled as he piled his plate with bacon and sausages.

"I dunno, he seems different. I actually think Malfoy might have changed." Ron and I both stared incredulously at Harry as he spoke.

"Are you kidding mate?" Ron added as he shovelled bacon into his mouth like he hadn't eaten for a week.

"The war changed us all, I think it's changed him. Probably took a lot of guts coming back here especially holding a kid that everyone's talking about." Harry said as he played with his toast. Although I was shocked I couldn't help but think maybe Harry was right to some extent maybe I had been expecting him to change overnight but he definitely did seem different.

"I'm not sure…" I said before explaining to them both everything I had heard the night before. I had to get it out to see whether I was overreacting or not.

"He's an ass." Ron muttered finishing his toast, I fully expected this from Ron but it was Harry that I was watching. He was taking an unusually long time to drink his drink as though he was thinking through what to say. Finally he opened his mouth.

"I dunno Mi maybe he just wasn't expecting to share a dorm, he probably knows how much effort a child requires and wanted a little privacy for his son." I stared at Harry shocked. Twice now he had defended Malfoy, and again I couldn't help but think maybe he was right. Maybe I had been waiting for Malfoy to insult me and therefore had found myself easily insulted the first chance I got. It was understandable that Malfoy might want some privacy with his son I knew if I had a son in this place I wouldn't want anyone else to have such easier access to him. Maybe I had to stop judging every one of Malfoy's moves and just give him the chance he'd asked for and he had acknowledged me earlier so maybe all of this was in my head.

"Geez is he you bloody best friend or something." Ron grumbled having barely looked up from his food for the past ten minutes.

"If the war taught me anything it's to not judge the decisions of others when you don't know the choices those decisions are based on. Anyway I gotta go McGonagall asked to see me before class." Harry said before smiling to us both before heading from the hall. As usual a few eyes followed him, the boy who saved us all.

"I thought you were supposed to be the annoyingly right one." Ron said smirking at me as Lavender walked into the hall and hurried towards us.

"Me too Ron, me too. Anyway I've got to go too see you later." I said quickly not massively wanting to third wheel the pair of them. Lavender and I had become a lot closer since the war but her and Ron together were still one of those sickening couples.

Throughout the day I couldn't help but notice the whispers that followed Malfoy everywhere. I presume he left Scorpius with Madame Pomfrey during the days because in class he often kept to himself in the back of the room determinedly focusing on any work and ignoring the many glares he got. Blaise Zabini occasionally sat next to him but the two didn't seem to talk too often, in fact throughout the entire first day I don't think Malfoy spoke at all.

During lunch he was nowhere to be seen but it didn't take long before word spread about the castle of a fight. A couple of other students had attacked Malfoy and Zabini by the lake. Apparently both were fine, turns out magical fighting wasn't the only thing they both knew how to do and for once the attackers had come off worse but if the rumours were true that was largely thanks to Zabini when Malfoy had refused to fight back.

I knew the war had hurt a lot of people but how they thought that attacking anyone was fair baffled me. We were all just kids at the end of the day and none of us could really be blamed for the war. Hate bred hate so I couldn't understand why they couldn't leave them alone. Neither Malfoy nor Zabini were in classes in the afternoon my only guess was that they were both together.

Maybe they were both trying to keep a low profile and focus on getting through this year, I didn't realise they were good friends but hey I didn't know Malfoy all that well. I guess none of us really knew each other. It was strange but since Harry had defended Malfoy this morning I couldn't help but think of him all day. He intrigued me, I saw him as somewhat of a challenge, could someone really change? Had he really changed?

At dinner both Malfoy and Zabini kept their heads low but it was clear to see a cut across Zabini's nose and a purple bruise had formed on Malfoy's cheek bone. Throughout dinner I kept glancing across at the pair of them and noticed a small smile shared between them and a lot of muttering. I excused myself from Dinner when I saw Malfoy nod to Zabini and make his way out of the great hall. I caught up with him just as he was stopped in a hallway by a shove to the shoulder.

"People died because of you, scum." Terry Boot hissed almost nose to nose with Malfoy as Boot's croneys surrounded him. Malfoy didn't really look bothered at all, it was almost as if he was waiting for these thing.

"You have the audacity to come here with your scummy child trying to get sympathy." Boot added backing Malfoy into the wall. Again Malfoy didn't react. Knowing what would happen next I stepped forward.

"Back of Boot or you'll be in detention for a month." I snapped pushing my way between Boot and Malfoy.

"How can you even defend him. He hates you." Boot hissed as many of the others fell backwards targeting an ex death eater was one thing but they all knew better than to touch anyone from the golden trio.

"As head girl it's my duty. Stay away from him we can all try to make better of our lives." I snapped back standing my ground.

"Oh my god… you're that kids mum! You traitor!" Boot stood back a bit as I looked at him confused. Draco lunged for him and it took all of my strength to hold him back. _Not now. _I hissed in Malfoy's ear pushing him back and allowing him to cool off for a moment.

"Boot, are you really as thick as you look? I think it would be clear if his kid was mine, I don't know if you noticed I was a bit busy fighting the war last year to be off for nine months pregnant and if I remember correctly you and your family hid as fast as you could so you wouldn't exactly know what the war was like now would you. So how dare you have the audacity to criticise him. Now go, before I report you to McGonagall and leave him alone I don't want to even hear you whisper his name again got it?" I growled as fury blazed through me knowing full well how much talking about Scorpius' mother hurt Malfoy.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Boot muttered as he stormed off his croney's following silently behind him. I turned back towards Malfoy who looked annoyed.

"You didn't have to do that. There'll be all sorts of rumours now." He grumbled slightly making his way back down the corridor towards the hospital wing.

"Malfoy wait, I know what he said about me being Scorpius' mother affected you why don't you just tell people about her, maybe then they'll stop talking." Malfoy glanced over his shoulder and glared at me quickly.

"That'd make it worse." He snapped hurrying up the stairs I figured he was late for picking up Scorpius and sped my step to keep up with him.

"How is that possible? Is this not as bad as it gets?" Malfoy paused for a second and I nearly ran into the back of him. I could tell he was contemplating something and when he finally turned around his eyes were filled with darkness.

"They wouldn't believe me." He added still not moving for a second as he looked down at his shaking hands, I wanted to embrace him but my better sense told me not to. Malfoy was such a smart person and it was a little hard to watch how, at such a young age, there was such pain in his eyes, horrors of his past, somehow worse than the rest of us.

"Why not?" I replied simply trying to understand. After a few seconds his silvery orbs met my chocolate ones and a chill ran down my spine.

"Because Scorpius is a half blood. She… she was a muggle from the local village and they…" He paused his voice shaking as he slapped a stray tear away from his cheek and avoided my eye for a second. I tried hard not to show the pure shock on my face, of all the things I'd expected Malfoy to say, that was not one of them.

"They killed her when they found out about him. I'd fallen for a muggle… and her death was my punishment. I hid him from them and tried to keep him safe, away from it all but I have to look into his little eyes and know that I'm the reason he won't know his mother, the reason he can never know her." He finished and I could see a slight relief as he breathed deeply having finally shared the truth that hurt him so much. I didn't quite know what to say, how would've ever thought that Malfoy was capable of falling in love let alone with a muggle. I could see in his eyes that his mind was reeling with memories of it all and finally being unable to help myself I hugged him tight.

He froze and first but after a few seconds his shakes racked against me as for a few seconds he was allowed to show his weaknesses.

"She'd be so proud of you, raising him and facing this all. She'd never blame you for what happened to her." I added against his shoulder causing him to freeze slightly as though realising what he was doing.

"I have to go and see my son." He said abruptly and I could see his defensive walls going up once more. His could exterior returning to its normal position as the frozen tears dried scars on his skin. I watched as he turned on the spot and hurried off not bothering to follow him further. Draco Malfoy was an intriguing person whose scars were aching to break free and I was going to make it my mission to help him heal. One thing we all deserved was to look to the future away from the war and if I could offer him a small glimmer of hope that's exactly what I would do.

******done******

Thanks for reading this chapter hope you liked it tried to get it out quickly but you will have to be patient with me I'm always so busy these days! Let me know what you think and of course predictions are always welcome! xoxo I'M RE UPLOADING TO DEAL WITH ANY FORMATTING PROBLEMS HOPE THIS IS BETTER XX


	3. Unbelievable

"Cries echoed through the dormitory and I groaned once more as my mind tried to focus. I knew Scorpius couldn't help it but this boy had some persistent lungs. I now felt like I knew what my mother meant when she said I used to scream the house down. Pulling myself out of bed once more I hurried down the steps to see Malfoy panicking slightly as he rocked Scorpius.  
"Come on, please, I've tried everything" Malfoy muttered. He was gently bouncing Scorpius from side to side and looking slightly panicked. There was a tiredness in his eyes that I had never seen before, I guess this was one of the not so fun moments of parenthood. Little Scorpius was bright red as he screamed and screamed./p  
"I'm doing my best" Malfoy added somewhat sounding a little downtrodden. Slipping down the final steps Malfoy glanced up as I came into his view.  
"I'm sorry, he's having a rough night." He said quickly and again I found myself shocked at the panic in his typically calm and still voice.  
"Here, let me hold him for a second, give yourself a break." I said stepping forward and taking Scorpius carefully out of his arms. Slowly I rocked Scorpius who seemed slightly confused at his change of view but continued to cry. I balanced Scorpius and reached into my wand pocket and flicked my wand muttering a quick spell. Bubbles started to form and float around Scorpius' head and finally his crying seemed to slow down and he was mesmerised. Finally he even managed a giggle.  
Malfoy flopped down onto the sofa and put his head into his hands looking defeated./p  
"Is there anything you're not perfect at doing?" He spoke through his hand a sweet bitterness clear in his tone. I watched his shaking hand as he sighed and I couldn't help but think how disappointed he looked. He was so different this year, he was missing that glint in his eye, that charming smile, almost like his spark had gone out.  
"There's a lot I'm terrible at, Flying, making friends, dating, holding my tongue…" I trailed off as a soft smile appeared on Malfoy's face as he processed my statement and I blushed at my own words. Finally silence had fallen in the common room and I looked down at Scorpius' little face. His tiny mouth just barely open as he'd drifted off to sleep at last. He really was a gorgeous little boy it was hard not to smile looking at his face. I felt bad for him that he'd never know his mother's touch but Malfoy clearly wanted what was best for him.  
"Somehow I think you could end up being great at all those things too Granger." Malfoy muttered almost absent-mindedly. I smirked softly being careful not to move Scorpius too much.  
"Go to bed Malfoy. I've got this." I smiled nodding my head towards his room as he looked at me shocked.  
"I… I can't ask you to do that" He stammered slowly raising himself from the sofa.  
"You're not asking, I'm offering. You need a good night sleep for him as much as for yourself." I replied with a tone of finality. He stood for a minute before nodding and muttering a thank you before disappearing up the stairs. Conjuring a crib next to the sofa I gently placed Scorpius in it and whipped my wand watching as Scorp cuddled into the little lion I'd given him. After watching him for what felt like an eternity I carefully sat on the sofa. Before long I had drifted off knowing that he was safe and fast asleep.  
******Next Morning*  
My neck ached as I blinked a few times, the glorious smell of bacon filling my nostrils. I groaned as I pulled myself up a little bit and sat up against the cushions./p  
"Oh good you're up." I jumped slightly looking at Malfoy who was cooking with Scorpius happily sat on his hip. You could really see the resemblance between the two of them.  
"You look happy." I replied simply resting my chin on the edge of the sofa as I yawned.  
"I'm making you breakfast Granger. A thanks… for last night. I didn't know how much I needed that sleep." I smiled at how relaxed he looked, this was the calmest I'd seen him since we'd come back here. A few seconds later he carefully carried a plate over to me still smiling.  
"Thank you. I'm starving" I smirked feeling a little nervous not to ruin the moment.  
"Enjoy, I've eaten I'm just going to get ready with my little man." He replied quickly disappearing up the stairs to his room before I could say anything else. The breakfast was delicious and I couldn't help being a little shocked at how good he was at cooking.  
I was just grabbing my bag when Malfoy and Scorpius reappeared, Draco in his robes and Scorpius in a little snitch t-shirt that said 'catch me if you can'  
"He looks so cute in his little shirt." I said watching as Scorpius giggled when I tickled his stomach lightly.  
"It's only hints at the little devil he really is. Anyway I'm off to drop him with Pomfrey, sure I'll see you in class." He nodded slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
"Hey Malfoy…" I said quickly causing him to slow his step as I clambered out of the portrait hole behind him. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow as if asking me to go on.  
"I… well I just wanted to say that if you ever need… I don't want to replace his mum or anything but … basically I'll be there to help you with him if you need. You don't have to do this alone. We can do it together if you need." I stumbled through my statement unsure of how to make it clear. After last night it was clear to me that he was struggling to handle everything on his own and I wanted to help, despite our past he clearly was trying to be better. His face was one of utter shock as somehow he paled further than he already was.  
"Urgh thanks Granger." He said quickly before spinning on his heel and hurrying off. I stood there in shock. That was a bit of an odd reaction from him, maybe I'd been too forward, clearly it had freaked him out.  
The rest of the day went by in a blur. I ignored the constant concerned glances from Ron and Harry and the questions from Ginny. I couldn't stop thinking about this morning. I just had to hope that it didn't make things awkward. Malfoy didn't show up in any of our lessons and that only made my thoughts worse. I'd have to find him later and clear things up, I really just meant that I'd help him if he needed it.  
At dinner, after pushing my food around my plate for nearly half an hour before Ginny's voice finally broke through my thoughts.  
"Hermione! What is going on with you?" She blurted. What was going on with me? Why was all of this bothering me so much? I didn't owe Malfoy anything and I shouldn't care if he didn't want my help.  
"Uh sorry Gin. Just tired is all." I replied quickly taking a sip of my drink. Ginny gave me an odd glance as she continued with her dinner.  
"Has this got anything to do with Malfoy? Harry said something about having an urgent meeting with Malfoy and McGonagall tonight." My head snapped up giving her a confused look.  
"What meeting?" I said quickly glaring straight at her. I couldn't help but wonder whether this had anything to do with me.  
"Oh yeah… that's why he's not here. They're in her office." Ginny replied carefully. I stood up quickly and hurried off ignoring Ginny's confused calls behind me. I ran straight for McGonagall's office through the silent corridors that echoed my steps as I ran. I was about to push the door opened when McGonagall's voice boom through the door.  
"This is ridiculous" There was a moment of silence before Malfoy's voice hit my ears.  
"I can't do this anymore! It's all too much." My heart fluttered slightly at his words. I knew it was about me it had to be after this morning.  
"We had a deal Malfoy. Just keep it together, you've been doing well so far. You agreed this was for the best." Harry's words confused me. Since when did they ever speak enough to make some sort of deal? What the hell were they all going on about?  
"Easy for you to say perfect Potter with his perfect life! You don't know what it's like. I can't change! What if it feels like this forever? I can't do this anymore, raising Scrop, living with Granger, being here, it's too much!" Malfoy exploded causing my blood to boil. Every time we made any progress he ran back to his old ways.  
"Pull yourself together! You knew all of this when you moved in with her!" My jaw dropped. Harry was so calm and Malfoy was just showing off because of my blood status? After all we'd fought against. I pushed the door open and was met with three shocked faces all staring wide-eyed at me.  
"You're unbelievable" I growled at Malfoy before turning to Harry. "…And you're meant to be my best friend!" I snapped feeling my eyes begin to burn. I couldn't take this anymore I had to get out of here away from every bit of hatred I'd lived with for so long, the hatred I thought we'd finally got away from. I turned around and ran out hurrying away from the office.  
"Mione!"  
"Granger!"  
The calls followed me down the hallway but were quickly drowned out by the beating of my heart against my chest. How had this all turned around in just one day?  
*****3****  
Hey guys thanks for reading! I'm sorry it's been so long a lot has been going on and lots of work to handle but hope you liked the chapter! It was written quickly but more coming soon!


	4. Apologies

Chapter 4- Apologies

I ran to the only place I could think of where no one would look for me. The astronomy tower. It was so quiet up here, I could finally take a moment to think. The cold air flew through the top of the tower and I couldn't help thinking of the last time we'd all been up here. It was before the war, when Harry had finally told us about the Horcruxes, the beginning of Voldemort's end as I like to think of it. Things had seemed so up in the air back then, none of us honestly thought we'd be safe. I never wanted to admit it at the time but it was the first time I'd been terrified that the war would tear us all apart. Yes we'd lost a lot during the war and it had changed us all so much but we'd survived. Being here gave me a lot of peace, it was a symbol of hope for me now, a sign of all we'd survived. I was struggling to process all that I'd just heard. Malfoy and Harry had a deal? That just made no sense, they hated each other? Was this why Harry had been so defensive about him lately? What did McGonagall have to do with all this? Why did Malfoy care so much about living with me? Was he really still stuck in the past?

"Granger…"

"Sod off Malfoy" I snapped, jumping as his voice yanked me from my thoughts. Of all the people to find me it had to be him.

"Look Granger, I'm sorry, you weren't meant to hear that" His words made my blood boil, it wasn't an apology for what he'd said but an apology that I'd heard him say it. He really was the same old Malfoy.

"Oh well that makes it all fine. I'm sorry I overheard your massive issue with my blood status and living with me is such a hardship. I mean really it's my fault for overhearing you." I snapped back sarcastically causing him to sigh as he sat down next to me. It felt strange having him so close I moved my head to the side as though it made him seem further away.

"Look I'm sorry Granger. I've been a bit all of the place with you lately." He sounded defeated and, as much as I didn't want to admit it, sincere.

"I really don't care anymore Malfoy. I tried" I replied still not looking in his direction, I had to be a little cold or things like this would just keep happening with him. We'd just keep going in circles.

"Granger it's not you. You're blood status isn't important to me, deep down you know that. Truth is, I thought I could come back here and start again like nothing happened. I should've known that was stupid, Blaise and I have been target number one since we got back." He paused and I couldn't help glancing towards his knuckles as he rubbed them. I could feel my anger towards him fading a little but I couldn't help wondering how much he truly meant it.

"It's not just that, raising Scorpius it's so much more complicated than I thought it was. Every time I look at him I just see his mother and it hurts. It really hurts to know my actions have robbed him of so much already. Then there's living with you too, I see you and think of what my aunt did to you in that room. I just stood there doing nothing I should've stepped in. You're being so kind helping with Scorpius and everything and I just keep feeling guilty. I'm sorry I'm just struggling to hold it together." He blurted out so much at once I knew he had to be telling the truth. At last I glanced across at him and his eyes finally met mine. I could see nothing but hurt and sorrow in his eyes and felt a little guilty at my outburst. There was a moment of silence as we just looked into each other's eyes as if searching for more.

"Sorry I freaked out. Just wanted this to be a normal year." I said feeling a little breathless as I took my eyes off of him for a second. We'd been so up and down these past few days it was exhausting.

"I get it and about your offer, I'd um like to sort something out. It'd be great to have your help." I breathed a sigh of relief knowing things would get sorted. Maybe I'd just overacted earlier I was so used to things being crazy at Hogwarts I was waiting for this year to be exactly the same.

"That's great. I'm happy to help." I said smiling as Malfoy broke a smile too.

"Glad to see you've calmed her down mate." Harry's voice made me jump away from Malfoy slightly and caused Malfoy to stand to his feet a shy smirk on his face.

"Yeh… anyway I'll let you two talk I've gotta go get Scorp. See you later Granger, you too Harry." Draco nodded as he excused himself. I stood up and hugged Harry tightly.

"I'm sorry Harry. I got all freaked out I thought you had made some odd deal with him about me." Harry smiled quickly and gestured for me to follow him down the steps of the tower, by this point it was getting a little too cold up here. I followed him down the steps feeling a little ashamed of my outburst. I'd gotten it all so wrong.

"Draco helped me out a lot during the war, I promised I'd keep it quiet if he came back to Hogwarts." Harry said cautiously as we walked. I looked at him baffled, surely I would've known if Malfoy had been helpful during the war.

"I know it's confusing it was all very hush hush, it had to be. He was the reason we got out of the manor really. Anyway, just give him a chance, he's been through a lot too." Harry said quickly as we made our way to the heads common room.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events. Let's just move on from tonight. I'll give him a real chance, he seems like he just needs some help." I replied quickly wanting to just leave the whole night in the past. I needed to stop being paranoid and just settle down.

"Thanks Mione, sorry for all the secrecy, I'm glad it's all settled now." Harry said softly as we reached the common room at last. Today had been so hectic and all over the place I had to just accept that for once this could be a normal drama free year and there wasn't some big crazy plot for us all to survive through.

"I'm off to bed now Harry. See you tomorrow" I replied quickly dreaming of my bed after this crazy day.

*****Next Morning, Breakfast*****

"So you've agreed to help Malfoy raise his kid?" Ginny said as she bit the corner off her toast. I glanced across at Malfoy who had just strolled in with Scorpius on his hip. He nodded in my direction and gave the slightest of smiles before joining Blaise at the table instantly starting what looked like a deep conversation between the two.

"Not exactly raise him Gin, just helping Malfoy out when he needs it." Ginny giggled as she glanced over her shoulder at the Slytherin table.

"Aren't you worried about what people will say?" She asked her tone serious once more. She did have a point, this would start the rumours whirling for sure. I'd managed to keep Boot quiet since the incident in the corridor but if anyone got wind of me helping Malfoy out the rumour mill would go into overdrive.

"To be honest Gin, I'm used to the whispers now, my best friend saved the wizarding world, I'm part of the golden trio and I dated one of the world's most famous seekers when I was fifteen. Pretty sure I can handle this lot." I replied quickly watching as Ginny nodded along thoughtfully.

"You make a good point. Never thought I'd see the day I must admit but he's definitely different this year." She added quickly again glancing over at Zabini and Malfoy who were also glancing at us. Clearly they were having a similar conversation.

"Just don't fall for him Hermione." Ginny said after a few moments before bursting into a fit of giggles. I glance across at Malfoy's platinum hair and Scorpius' smiling face before laughing at Ginny.

"No chance of that one happening."

******End*****

Very much a filler chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and more coming soon! Read and review guys, finally nice to see Hermione and Draco reaching some sort of agreement! We'll see how well that goes! xoxo


	5. Progress

Progress

As the weeks went by things finally settled down between Malfoy and I. I guess you could even say we were on the way to becoming friends. We'd settled into a nice routine with Scorpius who was finally back to sleeping through the night. Unbelievably we'd found a way to make it work, we were organising the Christmas ball and keeping control of all the prefects all without any arguments. It really was as though Malfoy was a new person, he was still fair quiet and kept to himself in classes but when it was just us we even managed to have a good laugh. Malfoy always took Scorpius overnight and got him up in the mornings and took him to Pomfrey and then both of us would go over on our lunch break and exchange any info. Then I'd pick Scorpius up after lessons and look after him until dinner before giving him back to Malfoy just before dinner. Then any meetings or catch up we needed to have would take place after Scorpius was tucked in for the night.

"Right so I'll see you at lunch then?" Malfoy said grabbing an apple from the bowl as Scorpius smiled happily on his hip.

"Yeh of course, bye little man." I said rubbing Scorpius' little cheek. His smile really was infectious.

"I'm not little" Malfoy said smirking his irritatingly charming smirk. I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. I'll see you at lunch" I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes as I went up to my room to grab my school bag as Draco and Scorp headed off.

The only issue with this little arrangement was that, as Ginny had predicted rumours were swirling around thick and fast. I noticed the stares as I made my way to charms but it didn't bother me. I was so used to it these days that it was like water off a ducks back. Strolling down the corridors I couldn't help but smile at the strange routine I'd developed with Scorpius and Malfoy, it felt right, I finally felt like I was making a difference.

"Well well well if it's not the traitor slut" I rolled my eyes as Boots voice echoed down the corridor behind me. I'd managed to keep him quiet before but now that the rumours had started he was running with them.

"Oh what a surprise all big and brave when I'm on my own." I snapped turning around before the air left my lungs as Boot pushed me back against the wall. Pinning me by my shoulders his size easily over-powered me. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I struggled against him.

"Give us a kiss then" He growled leaning in. I panicked pushing my head as far back as possible as I continued to struggle against him.

"Get off me!" I shouted begging for someone to hear me, someone to be around to help.

"Well you slept with a deatheater you little slut so I'm clearly a step up." He added confidently before shoving his mouth against mine trying to force a kiss out of me. I turned my head to the side to get away from him panic coursing through me.

"Get the hell of me!" I growled through gritted teeth. I crumpled to the floor as Boot flew off of me as a spell hit him perfectly in the middle of his side. Not bothering to look up I took a few deep breaths trying to relax myself. My hands shaking like a leaf.

"You touch her again and you'll wish you were never bloody born." Ron's voice echoed off the walls as he and Harry stood over Terry Boot's form.

"She's the traitor slut I was just giving her the chance of something better." Boot growled causing Harry to punch him square in the nose. Boot laughed as he spat blood onto the floor.

"You've no idea what you're on about Boot. Now bugger off come near her again and I'll make sure you're wand is snapped in two faster than you can say sorry." Harry added watching as Boot shook his head still laughing as he stormed off holding his nose. Harry and Ron hurried over checking on me as I tried desperately not to cry. All of this just because I was helping. The stares and whispers I could handle but I really couldn't take another event like this.

"Mione are you ok?" Harry said his green eyes searching my brown eyes.

"Fine… I'm fine I think." I muttered feeling shocked. I couldn't really believe this had all happened.

"I knew nothing good would've come out of you helping him." Ron muttered causing both Harry and I to stare at him incredulously. After everything that had just happened that was really all he could say?

"What the hell does that mean?" I snapped standing up with Harry's supportive arm and brushing myself off.

"Well come on 'mione…"

"Ron, don't" Harry interjected as he rubbed his knuckle slightly his arm still protectively around me.

"I'm just saying it does look a little weird. Him being who he is and all." Ron added as Harry glared at him and I felt my blood begin to boil again.

"Oh great, you're just like the rest of them! You're meant to be my friend!" I snapped pulling myself away from Harry and heading down the corridor. I couldn't believe that he was agreeing with them all. I should've known he would never approve of the situation. He just didn't understand that I was finally making a difference to someone as more than just the brains of the golden trio.

"Well done mate." I heard Harry mutter to Ron from behind me who grumbled something that sounded very much like _She's the one with her kncikers in a twist_

I stormed off ignoring Harry's calls from behind me and heading straight for the library. I couldn't face charms after this morning. I would see Flitwick later and catch up but for now I just needed to be alone.

*****Lunch****

After spending the whole morning in the Library I reached the hospital wing a couple of minutes late having been lost in a book. Malfoy stood up the moment I entered and stepped forward.

"Where have you been all day? Is it true? Did Boot attack you?" His questions burst at me and the worry was evident in his voice. I should've known that he would know by now things never stayed quiet at Hogwarts.

"It's true. I'm fine though." Malfoy stepped closer looking furious and hugging me quickly which threw me completely off guard. Sure we'd been on good terms lately but I never expected him to care so much about this.

"This is my fault. It's because of me this is happening, I'll kill him when I see him." He growled as he stepped away from me and sat back down next to Scorpius who was looking slightly confused as he looked up between us. It was almost as if he could sense something wasn't quite right.

"Honestly, it's not your fault. I can handle it." I said sitting next to him as he tried to cool off a bit.

"It's not fair that you have to deal with this. I am sorry." He muttered chewing on a pumpkin pasty.

"Right lets forget about it. I just want to enjoy lunch. I choose to help you I don't care what anyone else thinks." I said definitively picking Scorpius up and feeling the stress leave my body.

"Whatever you say Granger and thanks by the way, for everything you do. Anyway where've you been all day I saw you weren't in lessons." Malfoy said somehow managing to both move on and stay on the same topic all at once. I ignored him for a few moments as I bounced Scorpius up and down. It was unbelievable the connection I'd made with this little guy in such a short amount of time. He had such a great personality it was hard not to be relaxed around him.

"I was in the library. I couldn't face it all today." Draco nodded as he listened to me. It was so strange feeling ok to talk to him but right now speaking to him felt so much easier than talking to anyone else. He didn't look at me like the others did, he didn't see the girl that solved everyone's problems and that always had an idea, he just saw me.

"Should've guessed. I got extra notes for you, I don't mind doing the same this afternoon if you want to take a you day?" He added casually as he pulled a small pile of notes out of his bag and handed them to me. They were so well organised and detailed it was perfect.

"Oh, this is perfect! Thank you. I might just take you up on that offer. I just need a break from all of them." Malfoy smirked and threw me an apple since I hadn't eaten anything yet. I felt an odd sense of relief knowing I would have a little break from it all. I wasn't running from them but taking a day would be good.

"I do actually have a question for you though" He added looking a little nervous all of a sudden and wasn't quite meeting my eye.

"Go on" I said, taking a very strong interest in the apple in my hand all of a sudden. I didn't want to look at him because that always made saying no a lot harder.

"Well will you… I mean you don't have to but I was just wondering, well what I mean is…" I laughed as Malfoy spluttered his way through the question. I'd never seen him look so nervous he normally had confidence flying out of his ears.

"Malfoy get to the question!" I smirked feeling an odd amount of confidence seeing him like this.

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me before the ball… To coordinate our outfits, I know after today it's bad timing but I just wanted to ask and if the rumours are too much that's fine we don't have too…" He rambled on a lot as though he was scared that if he gave me a minute to answer I wouldn't understand the question.

"Of course" I replied simply, the rumours didn't mean anything to me and I would be better prepared to make sure today was never repeated again. It would all die down eventually, things like this always did at Hogwarts.

"Only if you're sure." Malfoy added as he picked up his bag our lunch break reaching its end.

"I'm sure, don't look so nervous it'll be fine. Can I take Scorpius for the day?" I asked placing Scorp on my hip as Madame Pomfrey came out her office to collect him. Malfoy looked a little shocked but smiled nonetheless.

"Of course, I'll see you before dinner." He said happily, heading over to Pomfrey to sort it out before we made our way out of the Hospital wing. Waving to Malfoy as he made his way to defence against the dark arts we made our way to the heads common room.

"Come of gorgeous, it's me and you today." I whispered watching as Scorpius giggled still attempting to wave at Draco who had long since disappeared.

*********Dinner****

DRACO'S P.O.V

I felt like I had a new spring in my step and all of my previous swagger as I carried a smiling Scorpius into the Great Hall for dinner. He'd had a great day with Hermione and I'd made sure that Boot wouldn't be bothering either one of us again. I nodded over at Hermione who was in a deep conversation with the Weaslette. Hopefully things could finally settle down with all of these crazy rumours and something else would get everyone talking.

"Wow mate, haven't seen you smiling this much since we were kids." Blaise said as I joined him at the table. Blaise and I had been close friends all our lives but for the longest of time our father's and the whole deatheater situation held us from hanging out but since the war had ended he'd become the only friend I could really lean on. He was one of the only people that knew everything that had happened during the war and even helped me hide Scorpius for a while.

"Things are finally settling down for me Blaise." I said cutting up some chicken for Scorpius as Blaise chuckled.

"I bet they are… I heard Boots in the hospital wing, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" He said ensuring that he kept his tone light around Scorpius. I couldn't help the slight smirk that appeared on my face. It was true I'd run into Boot just before last period and after a slight scuffle a bruised knuckle and a few curses back and forth later I had Boot begging to be forgiven. Poor sod would probably still be trembling in a week with the effects of the curses I'd left on him but he sure as hell wouldn't hurt Hermione again.

"I guess you could say I bumped into him." I muttered as Blaise shook his head smirking.

"Just be careful ok mate?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked over at him as Scorpius tossed a little bit of chicken over the table and giggled. Scolding him slightly I looked back at Blaise.

"Meaning?" I questioned when I realised that he wasn't going elaborate any further. He'd taken a great interest in helping Scorpius eat and making sure he wasn't being naughty.

"Just… she can break your heart dude and there's a lot of uh history there." I sighed as we fell into an awkward silence for a moment.  
"What I uh… I didn't even mention her… just Boot." I replied sheepishly. Blaise was one of the few people who could read me like a book.

"We both know who really put that smile on your face." Blaise added smirking directly at me. God I hated it when he did that. His stupid smirk.

"Oh god you're irritating." I mumbled grabbing another chip off my plate. Blaise snorted into his drink knowing full well he'd won whatever this was.

"I know. So just be careful there's a lot that could go wrong." He added trying to keep the tone light but equally being fully serious. I knew of course he was right but I didn't want to admit that. I really couldn't handle his stupid head getting any bigger.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? I don't want to ruin it for Scorp." Blaise nodded and patted me on the back showing me he knew what I meant. That was one of the best things about him, sometimes I didn't have to explain him, he just got it.

"Oooo looks like it's time for someone to face the music." Blaise whispered smirking from behind his goblet as he watch Potter march towards us. I couldn't help but laugh at him like a naughty school kid caught for throwing ink pots again. Potter came to the opposite side of the table and glared at me his green eyes a mixture of amusement and anger all at once.

"McGonagall's office now." He growled ignoring all the stares and whispers the followed him back out of the hall. Smirking I picked Scorp up from the table and went to follow Potter.

"Wish me luck" I chuckled as I left coughing Blaise to look down into his food still smirking. I knew I was about to get ripped a new one for what I'd done to Boot. I could've erased his memory easily but I wanted him to remember this day so it would be worth McGonagall screaming at me.

*******THAT NIGHT*******

Hermione's p.o.v

"No! Argghhh… Oh my god mother it hurts so much" I jolted awake at the sound of Malfoy's screams echoing through the dormitory. After my heart stopped beating out of my chest I realised it was probably just another nightmare. I pulled on my dressing gown and hurried down the stone steps into the common room. Draco had fallen asleep on the sofa, he looked sweaty as he tossed about on the sofa his breathing heavily.

"Shhh Malfoy, you're dreaming." My voice landed on deaf ears as he continued to fidget and panic.

"Granger I'm so so sorry. It's not my fault." His voice was calmer now. Broken somehow. What could he be dreaming about that involved me? I suppose dreams could be full of random things. Maybe it had something to do with what had happened to Terry Boot today. I didn't necessarily agree with Malfoy's methods but I couldn't help being grateful to him for attempting to help. Stepping forward I shook his shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Oh god what have I done?" He said breathlessly as he shot up from the sofa.

"Shhh I'm here you were having a nightmare Malfoy." I said calmly watching as he took note of his surroundings clearly worried about what he had said. The was a few seconds of silence as Malfoy seemed to gather himself checking the little snitch shaped baby monitor on the side as he tried to process his thoughts.

"Sorry… bad dream." He grumbled a few seconds later. I fidgeted with my hands as I let him sort himself out.

"It's ok, you're ok, what were you dreaming about?" I asked tentatively unsure of what to say but a part of me desperate to know more. His grey eyes flittered about as if searching the room for answers. He looked worried.

"Nothing… just quidditch tomorrow." He muttered taking a sip of his water and running a hand through my hair. He looked so on edge I couldn't decide whether to just leave the situation and speak to him in the morning but I knew that would give him more chance to shut me off.

"It's just you mentioned your mum… and me… you know you can talk to me." I said softly putting a hand on his shoulder as he'd put his head in his hands. Clearly whatever it really was about it really had affected him. At the touch of my hand he flinched slightly and his grey eyes met mine at last and I could see so many emotions bouncing around it was hard to tell how he really felt.

"I said It was nothing Granger! For god sake I'm fine." He snapped spitefully as he stood to his feet and made his way up to his room. I sat there for a few moments listening to the dying embers of the fire crackling out. He had so many different moods it was hard to predict which one I was ever going to get and for some reason that really bothered me. I couldn't keep putting up with this walking on egg shells hoping to get the Malfoy that I liked. Shaking my head I made my way back up to bed, I'd have to face him in the morning before his stupid game.

*****The next morning****

Tiredness stung my eyes as I rolled out of bed the next day. I knew I had to meet Malfoy in the common room to take Scorpius off him before the match but I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him today. I'd promised that I would take Scorpius to watch him play, it was important to Malfoy and I wasn't about to let my anger at him stop me from doing what I'd promised.

I took my time getting dressed and taming my hair prolonging the time before I had no choice but to face him again. Finally just before ten I made my way to the common room to find Malfoy waiting on the sofa in his quidditch uniform. He glanced up when I walked in and instantly stood up as I busied myself grabbing Scorpius' bag and putting a spell on it so that it was smaller and easier to carry. Scorpius was wearing a little replica of Malfoy's uniform and I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked even if it was slytherin colours.

"Hermione… I'm sorry about last night, I was on edge." Malfoy's words hung cautiously in the air between us.

"I really don't care about your excuses Malfoy." I snapped lifting Scorpius onto my hip and grabbing his jacket and bobble hat off of the sofa. Malfoy sighed and came in front of me so I had no choice but to look at him. His grey eyes were full of sorrow and I felt a little flutter in my heart wanting to just go back to yesterday, when I enjoyed this so much more.

"Please, I really am sorry I didn't mean to snap." He said speaking slowly as though that would make his apology more sincere.

"Look Malfoy I don't care. I'm just helping with Scorpius, I'll bring him to your stupid game if that's what you're worried about." I snapped again pushing past him and making my way to the portrait hole.

"Hermione…" Somehow the sound of him using my first name so earnestly made my blood boil more. How could he only use it when something had gone wrong? My name wasn't some bargaining chip that would instantly make me forgive him.

"You know what? I hope you lose!" I snapped childishly before clambering out of the hole and storming off towards the great hall.

*****The match*****

_Slytherin 70 points up. Easy game for them. No sign of the stitch yet though._

The crowd roared and booed along with the match as little Scorpius giggled at all of their reactions. Malfoy was high above us surveying the pitch and looking for the snitch. Harry and Ginny sat next to me each deeply engrossed in the game.

"Malfoy's not even spotted it yet, that's not like him." Harry commented to Ginny who was watching the hufflepuff chasers zoom towards the goal posts at the other end of the pitch egging them on.

"He seems a bit off his game today." She muttered absentmindedly as Hufflepuff finally managed to score. I tried not to overthink their words as I pretended to focus on the game. He couldn't really be that off his game because of me could he? I didn't actually mean it when I said I wanted him to lose. No I was being silly, maybe he wasn't off his game at all, maybe he just hadn't seen anything yet.

_And Malfoy begins to dive, has he spotted the snitch? _I breathed a sigh of relief, he was finally making a move. I watched as he dove down still above our heads but heading down towards the slytherin goal posts. WHAM

The bludger smacked him straight in his exposed side and sent him flying off of his broom and hurtling towards the ground. He hadn't even noticed it coming. There was a collective gasp as he fell in slow motion and with a deafening thud, he hit the ground.

****End*****

Hi guys, this one is much longer as a bit of a treat for you all! I hope you liked it please read and review! More coming soon! xoxo


	6. Feelings

Feelings

"Oh god… oh god, please be ok." I muttered as Madame Pomefry worked on Draco behind the closed doors of the hospital wings. Scorpius was crying loudly on my hip and I was trying to calm him whilst equally trying to stop any tears rolling down my own cheeks. There was a thick lump in my throat that made it hard to breathe. My mind was racing, had he been off his game because of me? I shouldn't have told him I hoped he lost. I shouldn't have been quite so mad, he'd only snapped because he'd clearly been struggling with something lately and didn't know how to share it. Realistically I would've done the same. I guess I'd just been mad because I wanted him to share things with me. I wanted him to open up, I wanted him to prove that he was a guy that was worth the effort, a good guy that bad things had happened to. Maybe I had wanted too much too soon, I knew full well that he'd changed. I knew full well that he'd changed that he wasn't the same boy I'd grown up with just from the fact we'd become so close but at the same time I should've known it would take time for him to properly open up.

"Hermione! Snap out of it." I blinked and glanced across at Harry and Ginny who had clearly been trying to get my attention as I paced back and forth trying to get little Scorpius to calm down. He was still crying and it was clear he knew something was up.

"Look I can see you're worried, want us to take Scorpius for a while? We'll get him changed and fed and it'll help calm him down to be away from this." Harry said reaching his hands over. I felt a little apprehensive handing him over. Obviously Harry would never hurt him or anything but Scorpius was so fussy around new people and what if Draco had an issue with it. _Draco's not here right now_. The words imprinted themselves on my mind and I knew I was being over protective. Scorpius wasn't even my child and Malfoy probably wouldn't want him worrying.

"Uh Thanks Harry, I just need to hear some news is all." I muttered still feeling a little distracted. Ginny gave me a quick hug before her and Harry carried Scorpius away. He seemed to settle a bit in Harry's arms which told me I'd made the right decision after all.

I slowly slid down the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees. I just wanted to make sure he was ok, I felt like it was my fault. I couldn't deny that lately I'd felt a bit of a connection to him but that was because I'd finally seen a different side of him. My mind was exhausted from running in circles and part of me wished I could talk to someone about everything going on.

"I must admit I never thought I'd see the day you were worrying about him Granger." I offered the softest of smiles to Zabini as he slid down next to me. Of course he'd be here, he and Malfoy were best friends. In many ways it was strange to think of Malfoy having best friends. I could never imagine him confiding in anyone the way Harry, Ron and I used to confide in one another. True Ron's stubbornness was getting in the way lately but still, Malfoy always seemed too reserved to have friends like that.

"Yeh, well we had a fight earlier and I felt guilty." I muttered looking back down at my hands which were still shaking.

"Are you sure that's all you felt Granger?" Zabini added, his voice level. He reminded me of Malfoy in many ways, always weirdly calm and collected. I looked across at him and met his penetrating eyes that seemed to bore into my soul.

"Of course, why would I feel anything else?" I replied a little too quickly causing Zabini to smirk an annoying proud smirk.

"Well, I've just noticed how close you two have become is all." He replied ominously as he pulled his eyes away from me. Somehow not having his eyes on me made me feel less obliged to come up with satisfactory answers.

"Well I've been helping with Scorpius, and he's him and I'm me, so feelings don't matter." I blurted after a few moments somehow managing to sound clear and confused at the same time. Again Zabini just smirked and sat silently for a few moments. His silence was irritating, it made me feel as though I needed to add more to what I'd already explained but I stopped myself from rambling on and waited for him to talk again.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing if you saw him differently to how you did before. He's changed a lot, he's been through a lot, things that other people our age can only imagine." I let Zabini's words roll over me carefully. So even he saw how different Malfoy was, maybe that was what had made the two of them so close? It was clear that Malfoy had confided a lot in Zabini as I could see a darkness fade across his eyes and a tiny hint of pain? Or was it pity?

"I know about Scorpius' mother." I spoke into the air between us, it was the only thing I could think of to say to explain how I knew what Zabini had meant. Zabini's brow furrowed and he studied me for a few seconds as though fighting with himself. Maybe he was just surprised that Malfoy had told me something so personal.

"You do?" He added carefully after a few moments. I knew he was inviting me to add more to my statement and clearly he wanted to see exactly what Malfoy had told me before he said anything he wasn't supposed to. I imagine Malfoy had told me everything, it wasn't really a tale that seemed incomplete. Devastating but not incomplete.

"The muggle girl, it's terrible what they did to her, terrible that they took her away from him and Scorpius like that. So brave of him to keep going really, something like that would tear some people apart completely." I explained watching as recognition spread across Zabini's face and he seemed content with my answer.

"He doesn't like to admit it but he's a good person, memories of everything that happened hurt him everyday. You're the first person to get a real smile out of him since it all happened." Zabini added slowly. I knew he wanted me to explain how I felt but the truth was I couldn't explain to him something which I couldn't figure out for myself.

"He certainly challenges me more than anyone else." I said honestly, it was true after all one of the things I enjoyed was how he matched me intellectually. I watched as Zabini smirked once more but was pulled away from studying his reaction by the sound of the hospital wings doors opening. Both of us scrambled to our feet facing Madame Pomefry who looked slightly frazzled.

"Mr Malfoy should be fine. He's sleeping now but you may go in." She spoke bluntly as we both hurried in and pulled a chair to either side of the bed. He looked paler that normal and there was a deep bruise forming on his head but the rest of his injuries were covered by the bright white sheets that covered his still form. He looked so vulnerable like this, and for once I remembered how young he was. How much he'd been through all at the age of 18. He deserved more than the life he'd been given. Looking up I saw Zabini's eyes watching me closely as I looked over Malfoy's peaceful form.

"I won't tell him." He muttered softly smirking as his knowing eyes stared straight at me.

*****End****

Hi all! Very short filler chapter I didn't want to keep you all hanging any longer so thought I would get this chapter out there more coming soon! Love you all! xoxo


	7. The Hospital Wing

The hospital

Blaise and I stayed by Malfoy's bedside silently waiting for something, anything to happen. The silence between us was not an uncomfortable one at all but rather a patient one. I noticed Zabini would smirk every now and then if he caught me glancing at Malfoy's peaceful form for a moment too long. I could tell he was a good friend to Draco, probably one of the only real friends he had. I couldn't help thinking over his comment. Did I like Malfoy? Was I hiding that fact from myself? I couldn't deny that we were closer than I ever imagined was even possible. I just didn't understand how Zabini had been so sure when even I wasn't. I couldn't deny I had felt my heart drop to the ground when I'd see him fall but I thought that was just out of guilt. So what could Zabini see that I couldn't, was I really being that blind? I tried to think of the things I liked about Malfoy. I liked how intelligent he was, the smartass always had an answer for me. I liked how he always put Scorpius first, not many dads his age would be able to take on the task alone. I liked his confidence now that he'd toned it down from being obnoxious. I guess I could say these sort of things about all of my friends so what made Malfoy so different? Maybe because he'd never been my friend. I looked across at Malfoy's soft blonde locks as they gently graced his face upon this realisation. Malfoy and I had jumped from enemies to whatever this was in months, and I couldn't deny that had been mostly due to how much he had changed during the war but even so it was unusual for me to believe in someone and trust them as quickly as I already knew I trusted him. Yes we fought a lot but looking back most of our fights had been a result of my own frustration that I couldn't get him to open up to me. My head hurt thinking about it all. A part of me knew the Draco I liked was the real Malfoy, not the one I'd grown up with.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a deep groan as Draco squeezed my hand. Zabini jumped up to get Madame Pomefry as Malfoy blinked a few times wincing.

"Hermione?" He muttered looking at me with a face I couldn't read.

"I'm here." I replied softly trying not to speak too loudly, I couldn't only Imagine his head must hurt after that fall.

"Well, you didn't want me to win." He croaked causing my heart to flip as my guilt flooded back.

"I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have said anything… I was just…" Draco smirked and squeezed my hand once more. Trying, and failing, to lift himself up a little.

"I'm joking, where's Scorp?" He added looking around quickly as my heart stopped racing at last.

"He's with Harry, they'll bring him back in the morning, he's probably fast asleep now." I said referencing how late it was now. Harry and Ginny had been by earlier and offered to take Scorpius back to the common room and stay with him. I was so grateful for them both helping out, it was something I really hadn't expected.

"Good, he likes Potter." Draco said absentmindedly as Madame Pomefry came over and started explaining everything to Draco, how he wouldn't be able to lift anything heavier than a textbook for a few weeks to stop his ribs being damaged any further. She'd managed to fix them but couldn't make them back to normal just yet so he'd have to take it slow. Zabini and I watched as Malfoy listened and nodded along with Pomefry before she hurried off and told us we could stay for tonight only.

"I guess I'll need a bit more help with Scorp, I can't even lift him now." Draco muttered sounding a bit disheartened. If there was one thing I'd learnt about Draco in recent weeks but more than anything I knew that accepting help was hard for him, so having to ask for it probably felt like dragging a child out of a sweet shop.

"I'll help everyway you need." I replied quickly trying to ease him by making sure he wasn't bothering me. Zabini snorted from beside me causing Draco to give him a quizzical look.

"A word?" I snapped grabbing Zabini by his arm and pulling him out of the hospital wing. I made sure we were out of earshot before spinning around and glaring into Zabini's dark eyes as he laughed.

"Oh come on you should've known I'd laugh at that." He said quicky in a feeble attempt to justify himself.

"Look I don't know what this is that I'm feeling. I don't want him finding out because helping him with Scorpius has been the one sign of hope I've really had since the war and I really really don't want to lose that. Telling him will just screw everything up." I blurted, sounding somewhat panicked. Zabini's eyes went wide as he watched my meltdown but I knew he could understand where I was coming from. He reached forward and put a hand on each shoulder. I felt calm wash over me knowing how relaxed he was.

"Hey, I won't say a thing, It's not my place. Just know, you don't have to be afraid of feeling like that towards him." It was remarkable how calm Zabini was, it shocked me that someone like him had ever been friends with Malfoy before the war. They seemed so different but I suppose it didn't change who they were born into.

"Thanks…sorry I just got a bit built up. I'm not afraid. Everything is so confusing." I tried feebly to explain myself. Trying to take a deep breath I knew I had to relax myself. I was blowing this completely out of proportion for no reason.

"How about this, I'll help out with Scorpius too be around if you need someone to talk to, no judgement and full confidentiality?" I stared wide eyed at Zabini for a second. I studied his face to see if he was joking but his face was the picture of sincerity. Why would he do something like that?

"You'd do that?" I asked slowly watching as he smirked. If there was one thing he had in common with Draco it was clearly that stupid smirk, it was almost as if they taught it in young wizards school or something.

"Of course, don't know if you've noticed but I don't exactly have many friends, one more can't hurt. Draco won't guess a thing, we'll call it tutoring. Although we may have to start on a first name basis." I couldn't help but laugh at Zabini's little speech.

"Deal. Let's get back before he has a tantrum. Thanks Zab…Blaise." I nodded quickly before turning and walking back into the hospital room feeling significantly less stressed. Draco gave us both a quizzical look as we strolled back in and I could tell by his face that he had taken note of the smile on my face.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" He asked nonchalantly. It was evident that he was making an effort to sound casual.

"Hermione's agreed to tutor me Draco, finally got the brains of Hogwarts to agree to it." Draco raised his eyebrows as I smirked at the ease with which Blaise handled Draco. I could tell Draco was intrigued by what was going on but equally would never willingly admit his curiosity. Draco sat in silence as Blaise and I joked for a little bit about how much Draco would hate asking for help.

The next morning Harry and Ginny made their way in with little Scorpius who giggled loudly when he saw Draco. Taking Scorpius out of Harry's arms I lifted him gently on the bed and watched as Draco's attention was taken as he smiled at his son.

"Uh Zabini can I have a word?" Harry muttered quickly to which Blaise nodded and left with him as Ginny sat next to me.

"Someone's popular" Draco muttered in what I'm fairly sure he thought was a discrete manner as in the next second he was smiling back at Scorpius once more. Was it possible that Draco was jealous of the attention his best friend had been receiving?

"A smart and fussy son you've got there Draco" Ginny said pulling me from my thoughts once more. Draco glanced across at Ginny for the first time and smiled. Again it definitely felt strange to see Draco Malfoy being pleasant to my friends.

"Personally I think he gets his fussiness from his mother's side but a lot of people seem to have the opinion that it might be me that's fussy." Ginny laughed as Draco smirked once more and Scorpius looked between us all slightly confused.

"I can't possibly imagine where they get that Idea from." I muttered softly, smirking defiantly as Draco glared at me and feigned annoyance and Ginny snorted.

******End****

Sorry for the long wait! Hope you've enjoyed more coming soon! xoxo


	8. Blaise Zabini

"Blaise you're such an idiot at times" I giggled as Blaise sat with the book on muggle studies on his head. The past week had been great. Blaise was over helping with Scorpius every day, we'd become close very quickly mostly because I felt as though I could actually talk to Blaise without any judgement. I knew his responses were always honest and he was genuinely a nice person. I felt a little bad that his father's position during the war had meant he was tarnished with the same brush and treated like a force of evil. He had the full potential to be a great friend, he just needed more than one.

"Hey I'm hoping this stuff sinks in like osmosis." He responded casually playing with Scorpius who giggled loudly at the book on his head. I couldn't help but laugh at the image of the two of them. Blaise was great with Scorpius, who loved him as well, but I had to admit as smart as Blaise was with the rest of our lessons, he was useless with muggle studies.

"The man knows all about osmosis but he still can't tell me how a television works." I smirked watching as he rolled his eyes at me dramatically still playing with Scorpius. The room went a little silent as Draco strolled past and made his way straight to his room. He'd been acting so strangely lately. He was moody all the time and very quiet which, although he was normally quiet, this was strange even for him. He didn't say a word as he strolled through but I noticed him glancing sadly towards Scorp. Maybe it was just the fact that he couldn't be in control of things and always needed help that annoyed him, it must be hard for him to ask for help.

"He's been so moody lately." I couldn't help myself as the words left my mouth, voicing at last the thing that bugged me. In many ways a small part of me had hoped that him not being able to help with Scorpius would allow him to open up a bit and get closer than we were before but if anything it had the complete opposite effect on him. Blaise was quiet for a few moments as though thinking.

"I'm sure it's just where he hates feeling helpless, I'll go have a word. It has been like this all week." He said casually jumping up to his feet and hoisting Scorpius up passing him to me.

"Thanks Blaise, sometimes I wonder why it bothers me when he's like this." I muttered lifting Scorpius into a little high chair for his dinner.

"I know why" Again with his infamous smirk Blaise sauntered away leaving me to scowl at the back of his head. He loved the fact that he knew how I felt about Draco when no one else did and I couldn't deny it was nice having someone who didn't judge me to talk to. Someone who understood that Draco was more than just the son of a death eater and a death eater himself. After getting to know Draco for weeks know it was easy for me to forget that he was a death eater even if he was a spy in the end, I could never imagine the man I knew choosing to take that mark, but then again he never showed his forearm these days so maybe he was hoping people would think the same.

My curiosity got the better of me so as I gave Scorpius some snacks to chew on I grabbed the extendable ear and threw it to the bottom of the steps. I knew I was being nosey but I just wanted to know how I could help. Listening carefully I continued giving Scorpius his dinner in bits.

_Knock Knock_

"_Go away Blaise" _I heard Draco grumble quietly from behind the door. How he knew it was Blaise was beyond me.

"_Come now Draco, talk to Blaisey."_ I couldn't help but smile at Blaise's sing song voice. He was such a light hearted person. A few seconds later I heard the door open and Draco's very clear sigh.

"_Yes Blaise"_ Draco said sounding slightly bored. It was a drawl I had been use to in the past.

"_What's wrong? You know I know you too well to think everything's ok" _Blaise's voice had lost it's sing song tone now and I could tell he was reaching toward Draco on a more serious level now.

"_Leave me alone Blaise, I'm not in the mood." _

"_Dray..." _There was a silence as the sound of the door slamming and I knew Blaise was just as shocked as I was. Blaise was the one person Draco had never pushed away, he'd told me that himself. I knew how much Blaise meant to him so what the hell was wrong with him. He was fine in the Hospital wing then this whole week since he got released he's barely cracked a smile getting quieter and quieter by the day.

Vanishing the extendable ear I quickly focused back on little Scorpius as he ate. I loved his little face so much, I didn't think it was really possible to love something this much when it wasn't yours but it is. Blaise didn't speak much as he slowly came back down. He looked as though he was somewhere else entirely.

"Uhh Mione I'm just going to go. Are you ok with Scorp?" He said barely looking at me as he scratched the back of his head. Clearly he was completely thrown. My heart went out to him a little bit, somehow being around someone like him a lot it was easy to get close quickly so it was horrible to see him in shock.

"Of course. I'll see you at dinner ok?" It was only an hour or so until dinner now but I knew Blaise needed a little moment to himself. Blaise nodded and gave a soft smile before hurrying out leaving his books and bag behind. I realised that this was the first time I'd been alone since Draco's accident. Blaise had been around every waking moment and we'd become so close so quickly. Even Harry and Ginny had been shocked at how quickly we got on. I knew it was strange but we just clicked, we had a similar sense of humour and it was so nice to have a friend that didn't bring up the war or the past. He just lived every day.

*****After Dinner****

Blaise hadn't arrived at dinner so it was just me and Scorpius. I was glad I'd fed Scorp earlier he'd just started going through a bit of a throwing phase in his life. Draco had arrived late for dinner but I could see him just pushing the food around the plate. He made no effort to come and see Scorpius for the first time so I knew he didn't want to be disturbed. This was so unlike him.

I couldn't stand to see him determinedly looking away from me and Scorp for too long, it made me feel as though I'd done something wrong. Standing from the long table I ignored the mutters that always seemed to follow me these days. Hurrying from the hall with Scorpius on my hip I ran straight into a hard body. Stumbling backwards and trying to stable myself so as not to drop Scorp stayed silent, like his father he seemed to stay quiet when he was worried.

"I'm so sorry" I babbled quickly before realising who it was that was in front of me. Blaise stood smirking, clearly he'd finally managed to clear his mind.

"Mione, just the girl I was looking for!" He said panting slightly as he glanced around the corner into the hall.

"You seem brighter." I commented looking at him. He still seemed somewhat distracted but a lot happier too.

"I am, listen sorry I ran off earlier but I just realised something." He said sounding hurried as he took hold of my shoulders.

"What is it?" I said confused as finally his eyes met mine and we both froze for a second. His eyes seemed to study mine, I could feel some nerves coming off of him. In the next second his lips were on mine.

Blaise Zabini was kissing me…

*****Done*****

More coming soon! Enjoy R +R

xoxo


	9. Kisses and Confessions

I froze in the second that Blaise kissed. It was warm yet foreign, it felt so strange. This was Blaise, we'd become close over the fact that he figured out I liked Draco so surely he knew I didn't want to kiss him. A few seconds later my blurred mind finally managed to come back to reality and step back from Blaise. His eyes opened and he looked me straight in the eye as though it was just me and him in the world.

"Trust me" He muttered quickly, but before I could even process his words he was ripped away from me as a body flew between us. I felt the air leave my lungs as I jumped back to avoid either Scorpius or myself getting pushed into the fray. I tried to breathe for a second and realised it was Draco that had attacked Blaise. No wands involved he was fighting like a muggle. Blaise wasn't even fighting back as he took punch after punch trying to push Draco back.

"Oh my god, Draco stop! You're going to kill him" I yelled as Scorpius burst into tears watching the two fight. There was a crowd forming all cheering and egging the fight on. It was getting messy and clearly no one was planning to stop Draco. Still pleading with him to stop I tried to calm Scorpius down a little but to no avail. Finally Harry's head broke through the crowd and he grabbed Draco from behind and pushed him against the wall muttering to him. Draco's eyes were wide with anger but finally flicked across to me as the crowd began to settle down. His silver orbs searched my eyes and filled with sorrow in the second I looked across at him. Looking away from him I glanced at Scorpius and calmed him down a little before going over to Blaise who was groaning as he got to his feet blood running from his nose, and head and deep bruises appearing on his eye and his cheekbone. McGonagall emerged in the middle of the crowd and instantly the students began to disperse.

"Back to your houses all of you and you four my office now." She snapped sternly gesturing towards me, Blaise, Harry and Draco. Looking away from all of them I bounced Scorpius as he sniffled, still struggling to calm himself down again. Draco appeared next to me and brushed Scorpius' hair from his face. "I'm sorry buddy, daddy didn't mean to scare you" He whispered softly as Scorpius' blue eyes stared at him widely. I looked away from the both of them and continued on in silence trying to figure out what on earth had just happened. Firstly Blaise had kissed me and then Draco attacked him. Did Blaise know it was going to happen? Had Blaise done it on purpose, but why would Draco attack him?

Draco seemed to know I was in no mood to talk to him right now so continued to mutter to Scorpius as we walked but made no attempt to make small talk with me. After what seemed like an eternity we reached McGonagall's office. We all shuffled in one after the other and all stood around McGonagall's desk, each of us avoiding her eye.

"Well…does anyone want to explain what that was?" McGonagall demanded after a few moments clearly one step away from full dragon.

"I'm sorry Professor, it's my fault." Blaise said quickly causing all of us to stare at him.

"Blaise you don't have to…" I started, trying to stop him from taking all of the blame but he cut across me.

"Professor, the truth is I was trying to prove a point." Blaise paused for a second and looked at me apologetically. What on earth was he going on about? Judging by the other faces in the room no one else had a clue either.

"What I mean to say is, all week Draco has been a little off and today it finally clicked. After he slammed the door in my face it all fell into place because if anything I'm the only person he never pushes away. Anyway, that's not important. I was trying to prove that Draco and Hermione like each other. I knew that if he saw me kissing Hermione he would freak out, as he did and maybe then he'd talk to us. I'm sorry professor and Potter didn't do anything he just pulled Draco off of me." I felt my cheeks flush a deep red at Blaise's words. He HAD known that Draco was there. He knew Draco better than any of us so he'd known exactly what to do to get a reaction out of him. Harry was staring between Draco and I, his eyes wide but a slight smirk on his lips.

"Is this true Mr Malfoy? Is this why you attacked Mr Zabini?" McGonagall asked after a few seconds causing us all to glance across at Draco who had his head in his blooded and bruised hands. Finally he glanced up and slowly his silver orbs met mine.

"Yes Professor, sorry Professor." He replied quietly still staring at me. My heart fluttered a little, he actually felt the same as I did!

"Very well, Miss Granger you may go it appears as though young master Malfoy has had enough for today." She nodded towards Scorpius' sleeping form on my shoulder. I looked around bewildered. Had she just accepted it and moving on? Was she planning to punish them when I left?

"But Professor…"  
"Now Miss Granger" McGonagall added her tone warning. Reluctantly I nodded and made my way to the door, listening carefully for a few seconds once the door had shut…

"_I hope you realise you're both on thin ice and this is dangerous." _McGonagall spoke ominously as though part of her knew I was still here.

"_I'm fully aware Professor, I tried not to." _Draco said his voice quiet and shakey. Why was it dangerous for him to feel anything towards me? The war was over, we were supposed to be moving on.

"_That's very well Mr Malfoy, but after everything…"  
"I know professor, trust me I know."_ Draco said sternly cutting across her. His voice slightly agitated.

"_This may not be a bad thing Professor." _Harry added into the silence causing yet another silence. Not wanting to get caught I made my way back to the common room with Scorp fast asleep on my shoulder. I'd heard enough to ask a few questions and after tonight I definitely had a lot.

Once I was back at the common room I placed Scorpius in his cot and sat by the fire staring into its flames for answers.

Draco Malfoy had admitted he was jealous. Blaise had proved his point and Harry now knew everything. Harry was going to want some explanation I'm sure, but if his thing was anything to go by then it wouldn't be so bad. The one I was worried about seeing was Draco, somehow knowing exactly how he felt made me more nervous. I was annoyed at him for attacking Blaise so violently, it seemed like a slight overreaction but I also needed to talk to him about how I felt too.

I was pulled from my whirlwind of thoughts by the sound of the portrait hole opening. I was shocked to see both Blaise and Draco walk through joking as though one of them hadn't been punching the life out of the other an hour ago. Draco froze slightly when he saw me. I felt the tension rise in the room as our eyes met and the rest of the room faded away. For a second it was just us and my breath was caught in my throat.

"I'm just gunna go look for that thing in your room, mate." Blaise said quickly pushing his way out of the room and leaving us in silence each of us too stubborn and nervous to make the first move.

"Is it true?" I said at last voicing my biggest fear. What if he'd just gone along with it to avoid getting in trouble?

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry for being a weirdo this week and I'm sorry for scaring you… with the Blaise thing." Draco blurted stepping forward as though he wanted to reach out to me. For the first time he didn't look sure of himself. I saw him glance across at Scorpius sleeping soundly in his cot, it appeared to calm him instantly. I still loved to see how much he cared for his son.

"Thank you, but that's not what I asked Draco." I watched as he fidgeted running his slightly swollen hand through his platinum hair. He knew I needed an answer and he knew he'd have to give it at last, but why was it so hard for him. I suppose a matter of weeks ago he hadn't even wanted to be in the same common room as me and now he was stood here putting his heart on the table. Even a betting man wouldn't put money on that.

"I didn't want you to find out like this. I tried hard to ignore it, Scorp loves you and I wanted to watch that love grow. I didn't want to lose having any part of you in my life… even if that meant being stuck as we are." He blurted quickly trying in a matter of words to explain himself.

"I feel the same Draco" I replied trying to stop the panic in his voice. He relaxed instantly and came forward to sit with me. I didn't quite know how to act around him so sat still looking at the flames once more. "I don't like what you did to Blaise. It was violent Draco and your son was scared." Draco was silent for a few moments at my words and slowly I felt his hand in mine, warmth spread through me and for a moment we sat like this.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I saw red, I've been working on it. I can only say I'm sorry" He whispered staring directly into the flames as he spoke his eyes watering slightly from staring. I rubbed my thumb over his. Letting him know I was still listening.

"I know, you're not a bad person Draco. Maybe one day you'll see it." I replied softly causing his eyes to flick towards me. He gave me a small smile.

"So… can I ask you if you want to go to Hogsmeade next weekend for our Christmas ball outfits?" He asked carefully and I couldn't stop the blush the crept up on to my cheeks.

"On one condition. Tell me why McGonagall thinks this is dangerous?" I asked quickly watching his already pale cheeks pale a little more.

"You heard that?" He asked and I could tell he was debating whether to tell me. He took a deep breath.

"She thinks that because my father and Blaise's father haven't actually been caught that it could be dangerous for us all if we got serious." He explained quickly. Everything seemed to come back to Draco's father, I could only hope that one day his life wouldn't be controlled by his father's decisions.

"I'd love to come to Hogsmeade with you Draco. If the day ever comes we'll handle your father." I said quickly causing him to smirk.

"I love that you've never been afraid of anything." He responded, standing to bend down and stroke the top of Scorpius' head as he slept. I sat and watched Draco as it struck me that a part of him would be worried about Scorpius' safety but I knew in my heart I'd die before I let anyone hurt him.

"You know Blaise is going to be beyond smug after this?" I said causing Draco to chuckle.

"Oh he's going to be unbearable."


	10. Chapter 10

Hogsmeade

Darkness, pain. There was so much pain coursing through my body. A crying in the distance. My world going black.

I shot up in bed panting from yet another weird dream. Why were my dreams so dark?

Draco came running through the door a few seconds later his eyes wild.

"Are you ok? What happened? I heard you screaming." His face was panicked and his eyes were studying me carefully.

"It was just a bad dream." I said feeling groggy as he came closer and perched on the edge of my bed.

"What about?" He muttered softly pushing a piece of hair from my face. I could see the worry in his eyes, it was sweet of him to care so much.

"I never really place it, there's just always pain and crying and blood." I said slowly my words shakey as I spoke them, still trying to recover from how real that had felt. Draco sat forward and pulled me into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have dreams like that." He muttered softly into my shoulder.

"It's not your fault Draco. It's probably the war." I replied leaning back into my bed and taking a deep breath. It was far too early to get up, I had to try to get back to sleep. Slowly Draco got up to leave and gave me one more concerned look before making his way out of the room.

The rest of my sleep was unsettled as though my mind was searching for that face that it could never place. The face of my nightmares.

*****The Next morning*****

The dormitory was quiet as I dressed the next morning wiping the tired from my eyes as I picked what to wear. Today was the day Draco and I were going to Hogsmeade, our first date if you like. I picked a black pair of jeans and a white and black stripy Bardot top that went perfectly with my suede jacket. Waving my want my hair flicked into a sleek, straight ponytail with two Dutch braids connecting to it.

"Hermione?" I heard Blaise call up the stairs as he entered the dormitory.

"Hey Blaise I'm just coming down." I called pulling my shoes on and making my way down the stairs.

"Well you look lovely." He said softly giving me a quick hug before leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Have you seen Draco this morning? It's awfully quiet around here." I asked gesturing the silent room. Blaise smirked slightly.

"I have, he's just on a morning stroll with Scorpius. I thought I'd come and check on you. I heard you've not been sleeping well." Blaise said casually trying to mask his own concern. I rolled my eyes quickly as I grabbed an apple off the side. Draco always had apples about.

"I'm fine, Draco's panicking it was just a nightmare was all. We've all had them since the war haven't we?" I replied casually biting into the apple and watching as Blaise's eyes looked a little distant for a second.

"Can say that again." He muttered absentmindedly before he seemed to snap back into reality.

"Anyway I'm glad you're ok. I also wanted to check you were all date ready today, let's all remember how right I was about you two by the way." I rolled my eyes at him dramatically, to say he had been smug about the whole since his fight with Draco was an understatement. If anything he spent more time with us now than he did before but it was nice to have him around, there was not one thing I could fault with him if I was honest. It felt so good to have a light hearted friend who didn't have the war memories like the rest of them, not knowing Blaise during the war meant that he only looked at me as the girl he'd known since then, and that was refreshing. He put a lot of effort into our friendship and even offered to start doing more with Harry and Ginny too. Ron was barely around these days but there were murmurs beginning to spread around the school that the great Slythrin/Gryffindor rift might be over for the first time in history and everyone was now looking to us for confirmation of the fact.

Regardless of how comfortable we all had grown with one another we kept things fairly quiet. People stared enough as it was. I was sure that Harry and Draco got on better than I knew, I always saw them exchanging looks as though there was something they knew and understood. I knew I would figure it out eventually but for now we were all side stepping into this new weird reality.

"Yes yes, I know Blaise Zabini the great match make that took a beating to prove a point." I laughed as Blaise groaned while we made our way out of the portrait hole.

"I'm off to see Ginny quickly, I'll be in the entrance hall in an hour to meet Draco. Thanks by the way, for coming to check on me." I said casually trying not to make a big deal of it. Blaise never liked to make a big deal of all the things he did for people.

"I'll make sure your message makes its way to the ears of a certain platinum blondey. I'm glad you're all good. See you later." He said smirking before we both nodded and parted ways, me heading up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room and him, heading down towards the grounds. It didn't take me long to find Ginny as she met me on the staircase of the fifth floor, she was just making her way down to breakfast, turning around we made our way together.

"Who would've guessed it… you and Malfoy 'hanging out'" Ginny commented looking at my outfit and putting air quotes around 'hanging out'. I couldn't help but laugh, out of everyone, Ginny was perhaps the most cautious around Draco. She wanted to check he really was a good guy. It was sweet of her really and funny to watch Draco in his attempts to gain her friendship.

"Trust me, it's weird for me too… sometimes it feels like a completely different person." I admitted quietly. It was true Draco didn't feel like the Malfoy I had loathed growing up. The battle had scarred him in ways I hadn't even fully discovered yet.

"Maybe he's not. Maybe whatever happened to him in the war actually changed him. I do have a question for you though." She said quickly flicking her long ginger hair over her shoulder.

"Ask away Gin." I said as we made it to the great hall and found a seat at the edge of the Gryffindor table. Ginny lowered her voice and leant in slightly just in case anyone was listening. Not that it mattered too much these days, most people had a hunch by now.

"Is it Scorpius keeping you close? If there was no Scorpius do you think you'd be as close as you are?" I pondered her question for a few moments, it was true that one thing that had drawn me to him had been watching him with Scorpius but there was more than that.

"I think it would've taken longer but inevitably we would've got to this point. He's changed a lot, he challenges me and somehow, I almost feel secure around him." I replied softly, thinking about everything that had transpired these past few months. True it had been hard in the beginning but Scorpius wasn't the only thing keeping us close. Scorpius was someone I loved so much but we became close despite his presence in our dormitory. I helped out with Scorpius more because I was getting closer to Draco.

"My my Miss Granger, you have got it bad." Ginny smirked as she bit into her toast laughing.

"Oh god you sound like Blaise." I mumbled grabbing myself a glass of orange juice.

"I still can't believe you told Blaise before you told me" Ginny grumbled staring at her toast defiantly.

"You know he figured it out. I didn't exactly tell him first. You also know he's a good person. I know you don't mind chatting to him every now and then." I said pointedly knowing that would stop Ginny from grumbling about being the last to know.

"Sure then you can tell us about your daaatee." She said giggling as I blushed. Admitting I was going on a date with Draco Malfoy would never feel normal. "Just promise you'll be happy and live for the now not the past." I gave her a funny look at what she added on but I couldn't deny she had a point. I had to stop living for things that had happened in the past.

"Ok ok I promise. Thanks Gin." I said quickly trying not to dwell too much on her words. We sat and enjoyed the rest of breakfast until finally it was time for me to meet Draco. Waving a quick goodbye to Ginny I slipped into the entrance hall and saw Draco leaning up against the wall smirking as he watched everyone pass.

His smirk turned into a smile when he saw me and he pushed away from the wall. He too was wearing dark jeans and a simple black hoodie, simple yet perfect at the same time. His hair fair loosely which gave him a far more relaxed face.

"He was right" Draco said as I joined him by the wall.

"Who was?" I said quickly confused. Draco chucked slightly as he made his way to the open doors of the great hall.

"Blaise, he said I'd be speechless." He said casually continuing to walk as I felt the heat in my cheeks rise. I didn't reply to him but couldn't help the smile that sat casually on my lips.

"You brush up well yourself. Especially since you stopped greasing your hair flat to your head." I smirked as his eyes flicked to me looking slightly embarrassed.

"I know I know, I made a few bad choices with my hair growing up." He said lightly as I giggled. I actually giggled. I felt like a young schoolgirl again unable to stop smiling at my crush.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a little way and just as we reached Hogsmeade Draco led us down a side alley and carefully took my hand before we slipped in through a little white door. Inside there was a roaring fire and a couple of tables, all empty today. Draco and I made our way to the leather seats sat right in front of the fire.

"Oh Draco it's beautiful in here." I said in awe as I looked around at the various pictures of Hogwarts and Hogwarts students through the years. It was so inviting I was shocked I'd never heard about it.

"This place nearly got destroyed by the war but I've been helping Madame Rosalee fix it up so she did me a favour and closed it for everyone but us today. In the back there's all the dresses you can think of for the ball. I thought you'd prefer a little bit of privacy today." I stared at him in shock as he pointed around. Tapping the menu two Hot chocolates appeared on the table beside us.

"This is perfect." I said still shocked by the amount of effort he'd put into this. He smiled, watching me carefully as I looked around.

"I wanted the perfect day… I never expected to feel like this for you but I have for a long time now Hermione. I tried to deny it saying you deserved better that the war didn't change who I am, or how the world would see me. I can't pretend anymore, something about you has had me entranced for longer than I'd ever admit." I looked in his silvery orbs and could see nothing but honesty and affection.

"I don't know everything that happened to you in the war… but I'm glad I got to know this you." I replied unable to pull myself away from his eyes.

"Truth be told, you're the biggest thing that's got me like this." I blushed at his words as we fell into an easy silence once more and the connection between us burned brighter by the minute.

*****Chapter end*****

Thank you for reading! More coming soon! xo


	11. Anything for you

Chapter 11 – The Ball

Finally the ball was here. Draco and I had been spending every minute together over the past week and sometimes it was hard to remember that a few months ago I hated him. Something had changed so majorly, I felt something deeper for him, something indescribable. For once I felt as though things were going perfectly. He was like a drug, every minute I spent with him I wanted more, needed to know more. Tonight was a night to let go and enjoy ourselves. By now most of the school had stopped muttering every time they saw the head boy and girl together but tonight would be different. I didn't want to hide anymore and tonight felt like the right time to prove to the world he had changed.

We'd spent the whole day apart as Ginny and I got ready. It had been nice to have a girl's day for once whilst the boys looked after Scorpius. We'd giggled and laughed and talked about how times had changed. We'd also spent a lot of time talking about Draco. Ginny loved the fact I'd finally admitted I liked Draco as more than a friend even if I hadn't told her how much I liked him. I liked where we were at now, it was casual and we could move forward slowly. Nothing too rushed, nothing too gossip worth. Just two people hanging out.

"Well, well, well don't you ladies look stunning tonight." Ginny and I both spun around to see Blaise leaning against the door frame smirking slightly as he straightened his bow tie.

"You scrub up well too Zabini" Ginny replied quickly doing a dramatic spin in her low-cut satin dress. She'd curled her hair and extended it magically for the evening so the loose curls hung down to her waist. I laughed watching as the two of them smirked and chatted casually. Harry and Ginny had been spending a lot of time with Blaise, Draco and I this past week and we all seemed to gel fairly easily. We never discussed the past but the future, sad things and serious things were never spoken but jokes and silly things were loud and proud.

"You too Miss Granger" Blaise added tilting his head in my direction. I'd gone for a deep red dress with a low cut front and very little back. It hugged my every feature and for once I felt like a woman. I had straightened my hair to one side for a sleek and finished look.

"Why thank you Blaisey, same goes to you. I take it the boys are ready?" Blaise smirked and he bowed his head.

"Ready and waiting for you lovely ladies." I felt my heart quicken slightly. Why was I nervous? Maybe I was afraid of bursting the bubble. Things had been easy when the rest of the school could only presume what was going on. We'd all spent our time privately, no judgement, no risks, no danger. A drama free time, and that's exactly how we liked it. Maybe I was afraid that we'd all be risking the safety net we'd built but on the other hand, everyone was travelling home for Christmas tomorrow so maybe now was the best time. The school would have weeks to get over it. I must admit a part of me felt a little sad, I had been invited to the Weasley's for Christmas but it didn't feel right, not with Ron being the way he had been this term. So I'd made my excuses and planned to stay here for Christmas. I knew I'd miss having Scorpius and Draco here but it was only a few weeks.

"Come on then, best make our way down." Ginny said, her voice pulling me from my thoughts as she handed me my golden clutch. Slipping a smile onto my face I followed Blaise and Ginny down the stairs.

"Gentlemen your ladies have arrived!" Blaise announced loudly as we reached the common room.

"WoW" Harry said softly as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist. He muttered in her ear causing her to giggle. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as my eyes slid across to Draco wearing black dress robes with a simple Red flower sat in his pocket. His hair was brushed back but not gelled, maybe too close to his past for that just yet.

"You look beautiful" He muttered giving me a quick glance up and down. He looked somewhat nervous too as he wrapped his hand softly around my waist as if unsure where to put himself.

"You look handsome too." I replied quietly. As a group we made our way towards the Great Hall. I noticed Draco glancing nervously towards me. His step became increasingly cautious as we approached the hall. I could tell he too was nervous. He knew all the eyes that would be on him, on us.

This whispers started before we even reached the hall and I saw Draco's eyes darken.

"It'll be ok, I'm right here. I'll never leave your side." I muttered softly watching as surprise dawned on Draco's face and his silver orbs met mine.

"You've no idea how much I needed that" He replied softly a new found spring in his step. We skipped the people lingering outside and may our way in just as the music started playing. We'd recreated the yule ball with all the ice and snow effects around the room and at the end of the hall stood a great Christmas tree mixing the four house colours flawlessly together. I saw Ron almost instantly he was glowering across from the corner of the room his hatred seething across us.

I gestured for Draco to dance as a slower song came on. He took my hips and looked into my eyes and it was as if the rest of the room just melted away.

"You really do look stunning. Sometimes I wonder how we got to this point, we've come so far, but it never escapes me how lucky I am after all I did to you." Draco said his voice gentle. I searched his eyes and saw pain seeping through his guarded features.

"What you did before the war means nothing anymore, you've grown up a lot since then." His eyes didn't quite meet mine as we swayed back and forth. I could see there was something he needed to get off his chest.

"How can you so easily see past that, the things I did during the war, things that haunt me. How can you still look at me?" I sighed thinking his words over. The war tortured us all but there was a darkness in Draco, something he'd seen that seemed worse than what the rest of us had suffered.

"Draco, I can't judge the man I never knew. I see past that because I see you, the person you are today and the honesty in those eyes of yours. I can't change my opinion based on the things you suffered during a time I didn't know you." Draco stayed silent for a few moments staring directly at me as though he was processing the words that now seemed to hang in the air.

"Spend Christmas with me." He replied softly a few moments later pulling me in slightly closer. I froze for a moment unsure of what to say.

"Draco I…" I paused unsure of what I could even say.

"You don't have to… it's just my mother wants to meet you… the manors not the same anymore… Scorp would love it too and… so would I." He glanced away from me and it was clear he didn't want to look at me to see my reaction, clearly afraid it was not what he wanted. I thought about it for a few seconds as the music slowly got faster but Draco and I continued to sway slowly, oblivious to the world around us.

"On one condition" I replied taking the dive with a smirk as his eyes flicked to mine.

"Condition?" He said unable to keep the smile off of his face and I knew he would never say no.

"Drink with me and let yourself go tonight. Let go of the past and live for right now." I whispered into his ear gesturing towards the drinks table. Draco smirked and kissed the edge of my jaw before muttering in my ear, his voice vibrating through me.

"Anything for you."

*****done****

Thanks for reading! Stay safe everyone and remember you're not alone read and review!


	12. The Train Home

_Darkness surrounded me as pale hands pulled me away. I screamed as tears flooded down my face being pulled away from something I needed to be close to. I couldn't see anymore but I felt a longing in my chest. I felt pain across my stomach and blood as I screamed begging to be free. Things faded between darkness and a damp cold stone room but the pain was constant. _

"AAAAARRRGGGHH" I shot up breathing deeply as my whole body shook. Draco shot up next to me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked concern covering his groggy eyes as he looked me up and down. Looking at him I became very aware of our lack of clothing and that's when it came back to me. We'd had A LOT to drink last night, and now we were here, together, and lacking clothes. Completely forgetting my nightmare I stared at Draco's chest. We were both in his room.

"Did we…"

"Hermione what was your dream about?" Draco said cutting across me as sat up a little further.

"Uh… I don't know. It didn't really make any sense, I couldn't really see anything" I said slowly trying to piece last night together in my mind. I couldn't remember a thing past dancing a few drinks in. I know I'd kissed him and I remember Ron had freaked out but that was it. Draco looked slightly panicked as if he suddenly realised the same thing I had.

"I've got to go." He said abruptly grabbing his clothes and hurrying out of the room before I could even think of a response. Flopping back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Was he embarrassed to be with me? Maybe he was just freaked out that it had all happened so suddenly? I groaned as I realised I was supposed to be going with him to Malfoy Manor for the holidays. Had last night ruined that?

Rolling out of bed I sent a message to Ginny and Blaise to come to the Heads common room. They would know how to calm me down, they always did.

****88**

By the time they arrived I'd pulled my tangled hair into a tight ponytail and found a cute Christmas jumper to wear with some black jeans and fluffy boots. Opening the portrait hole they both looked as though they too had enjoyed themselves last night.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming" I said walking over to the sofa with them and perching on the edge near the fire unsure of how to approach the subject with them.

"What's up Mione?" Ginny asked as her and Blaise shared a look. I stared between them feeling my heart beating louder in my chest.

"I think I slept with Draco" I blurted, knowing that saying it quickly was for the best. Just rip the Band-Aid off. I watched as Blaise and Ginny stared at each other wide-eyed for a moment before they both laughed at the same time.

"Called it" Blaise muttered putting his hand out and waving it at Ginny who rolled her eyes and pulled a Galleon from her pocket and slapping it into his hand.

"Guys! It's not a joke. I had a nightmare and woke up in his bed then he got all freaked out and hurried off." I blurted putting my head in my hands feeling stressed. Ginny and Blaise hurried around me and put a reassuring hand on each shoulder.

"It'll be ok. Maybe he's just gone to get Scorpius." Ginny said reassuringly.

"Or he's just as worried as you and didn't want to stick around to get rejected, he's like that." Blaise added carefully as Ginny glared at him.

"Urgh, and now I'm supposed to be spending Christmas with him but what am I going to do? What if he doesn't want to spend Christmas together anymore?" I blurted questions spinning around my heavy mind at a record speed.

"Look, you'll get ready for the train, we'll all get the train and speak to Draco there and if he doesn't want to spend Christmas with you, which I highly doubt by the way, then you'll come with me." Ginny said matter-of-factly. Somehow she always knew how to calm me down. I knew why this was a big deal for me I just couldn't figure out why it was a big deal for Draco.

"Come on let's get you packed" Blaise added pulling me up from the sofa trying to smile as he glanced across at Ginny.

"So… are the rumours true about him?" Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows as Blaise snorted.

"Well I don't know I don't exactly remember anything!" I snapped dramatically as Blaise and Ginny laughed their way up the staircase to my room.

****88***

I glanced around the crowded platform hoping to catch a glimpse of Draco but he was nowhere to be found.

"Come on he'll be here." Blaise whispered quickly dragging me onto the train. I'd spent most of the morning with Blaise and Ginny except when Blaise had run off to grab his bags for the train and by now I guessed they were both feeling a bit nervous for me as they kept glancing at each other nervously and asking me for more details of my nightmare and Draco's reaction. We must have gone over the whole thing at least ten times. Sighing I hopped onto the train and went to look for an empty compartment.

Ginny and Blaise sat either side of me chattering away but I couldn't really focus, something was beginning to bother me about these nightmares, they were happening more and more and when they ended I always wanted to know more. That wasn't normal. Ginny nudged me out of my trance and I glanced around to see Draco standing at the door with Harry holding Scorpius just behind him. There was a moment of silence in the compartment as Draco and I stared at each other.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Draco stuttered a few moments later as if realising there were other people around us for the first time. Nodding I slipped out of the compartment and down the train towards the heads compartment, it was the only compartment that would be empty by now. Draco and I didn't speak as we walked along but I could feel his eyes in the back of my head the whole way down.

The moment the compartment door was shut Draco took my hand and spun me around.

"I'm sorry I hurried off." He said softly stepping closer. Suddenly I felt our closeness and couldn't help but note how nice it felt.

"Do you regret last night?" I asked looking up at his silver eyes as understanding flashed across them. He took both my hands and led me to sit down so that we were eye to eye.

"I'd never regret that. I'm so lucky to even have a chance with you. I only left because I'm worried about your nightmares… I'm starting to think that… that you only have them because of me." He sighed looking deflated as he trailed off.

"Draco, not everything's your fault. I have them because of the war, that's it." Draco's silver eyes were melting into my soul as he processed what I was saying to him.

"Do you regret last night?" He added nervously, clearly wanting to just move on from his fears. Smirking I grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him into a long deep kiss. Screw taking things slow and taking it one step at a time. I needed to be close to him, he made me feel complete for the first time in a long time and I couldn't let go of that, it would be like ripping off a piece of me. It didn't matter how quickly I knew that, it just mattered that I already knew there was something special about him.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked softly as we parted. Draco smirked his infamous smirk.

"I don't know I think you'll have to answer one more time." He chuckled as he pulled me in for another kiss as I giggled.

"So is everything still ok for Christmas?" I said already knowing the answer.

"Oh yes, mother is so excited. She said she'd been prepping the house when I spoke with her via the floo network this morning." I blushed thinking of all the things I'd panicked about whilst he'd been sorting things out for Christmas. I felt kind of silly freaking out now.

"I'm excited to, Christmas with the Malfoy's" I announced waving my hand in the air as if announcing a show. Draco laughed as he stood and took my hand leading the way back to the others.

"It's going to be the best Christmas ever."

**********88****

Thanks for reading! Just a quick filler chapter but big things coming soon! Stay safe guys 3


	13. Christmas at the manor

Christmas at the manor

"So how do we get to the manor?" I asked Draco as we waved goodbye to Harry and Ginny. Blaise, who was holding Scorpius smirked.

"Mother sent a car." Blaise replied simply wondering out of the station. I looked between both boys confused.

"Wait, you're coming with us Blaise?" I asked baffled, was Blaise staying at the manor too? Not that I had any issue with him staying but I thought one of them might have mentioned something before this moment.

"You do know we're neighbours don't you Hermione?" Draco said smirking as I stared at them shocked. How had I not thought of that they'd grown up together it was only natural they lived close to each other but then again I guess I'd never thought of Draco as having neighbours living in that great big, cold manor.

"I … I didn't actually" I replied quietly as Blaise led us to the car and Draco chuckled next to me wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You're cute when you don't know things" He whispered in my ear causing me to blush deeply whilst Blaise was strapping Scorpius into the car. The journey to the manor was fairly quiet, I watched the roads fly by as Draco and Blaise muttered to each other discussing the various Christmas plans, apparently Christmas was a big deal for them this year. After what seemed like an eternity in the car we reached the daunting iron gates of Malfoy Manor and waved goodbye to Blaise who was coming over for Dinner the following day anyway. Taking a deep breath I took in the surroundings and couldn't help but note how different the manor felt. The gardens were warm and inviting despite the bare trees coated in a winter's frost. The house itself had lost its darkness that had terrified me last time we had been dragged here, despite its appearance I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy, as if my heart was telling me to be cautious.

"It's not too much for you is it?" Draco said softly, his voice full of concern. Glancing over at him I couldn't help but smile at Scorpius' big blue eyes blinking back at me from Draco's hip.

"It's ok, it looks so different." I replied trying to cover the slight reservations in my voice as we made our way up the driveway.

"Mother's been working hard on it, she didn't want any memories of the war, or my father for that matter." Draco replied bluntly showing me how much he hated the place too, or at least the memories of what it had become.

"Well she's done a wonderful job, do you not decorate for Christmas?" I added gesturing towards the distinct lack of decorations on and around the house.

"Oh we do, tradition is we do it on the day I get back from Hogwarts." Draco replied casually smirking as he saw the excitement in my eyes.

"I've never decorated before, my parents had always had it done by the time I got back but since they never came back from Australia following the war I guess I should've known that this year I'd have to decorate one way or another." I explained wondering what my Parent's Christmas would look like over in Australia, certainly warmer than here. I couldn't help but wonder if they remembered anything to do with me or if the charm had been stronger than I'd initially intended it to be.

"Well, I'm sure you've got a good eye for it Miss Granger" Narcissa's voice made me snap back to reality. She was smiling warmly from the doorstep and gave Draco a knowing look as he looked a little relieved to see her.

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy, I was just saying what a wonderful difference you've made to the manor." I said feeling a bubble of nerves exploding in my stomach.

"Please, call me Narcissa. Oh and here's the most gorgeous little boy in the whole world my little grandson." She cooed over at Scorpius who giggled back. It was so strange to see the warm exchange from her but also unsurprising, she had after all risked her whole life to save Harry and get Draco away from the battle.

"Mother, it's wonderful to see you" Draco said calmly giving her a deep hug, they held the hug for a moment and pulled apart Draco slowly untangling Scorpius' hand from his mother's hair.

"Come on then, let's not catch a cold out here." Narcissa said at last gesturing for us all to head inside.

The entrance hall now had wooden flooring and a large picture of Narcissa, Draco and a sleeping Scorpius hung proudly on the wall. The staircase curved around a large, currently undecorated Christmas tree in a typical fairy-tale kind of way. It was hard to believe that this was the house I'd been tortured in all less than a year ago.

"It's stunning Narcissa." I said glancing around in awe, there was no response until I saw Draco and Narcissa muttering before Narcissa smiled widely and pulled away from Draco.

"Thank you Hermione, I was just explaining to Draco all the decorating we've got to do today." She smirked and instantly I knew where her son got it from. She wasn't wrong either, we spent the whole day decorating different aspects of the house. Draco was set the task of the outside lights as Narcissa and I decorated the various trees dotted around the house and hung tinsel around banisters and picture frames. It well and truly looked like Christmas had exploded onto the house as we levitated the golden star to sit upon the top of the biggest tree in the entrance hall. Darkness had long since fallen but the house felt brighter than ever. Narcissa and I easily held conversations and we never felt a moment of awkwardness. She explained that while she put up with her husband's ideals for a long time once those ideals started to risk the life of her child, she could no longer agree to them. She said she had been aware that Draco had been a spy during the war and that's why she saved Harry to make sure Draco was safe. She told me many stories of Draco as he grew up, many of which Draco got embarrassed at, and we discussed little Scorpius for hours.

It was midnight by the time I retired to my room which was opposite from Draco's and next to Scorpius'. Biding goodnight to Narcissa, Draco walked me to my room giving me a soft kiss that ended far too quickly before checking in on a sleeping Scorpius and heading back to his room.

That night I was once more woken by a terrible nightmare that slipped from my mind the moment Draco shook me awake. I could tell these nightmares made him worry but they were natural, going through a war did that to someone. I could tell Draco was tired as we sat at breakfast the next morning and he couldn't stop yawning in between spoon feeding Scorpius who was also throwing a major tantrum.

"Not to worry he'll love Nanny Daycare today as you two go shopping, Violet's coming over as well." Narcissa as she stroked Scorpius' hair causing him to calm slightly. It seemed as though everyone knew the plan better than I did but in many ways it was nice for me to just go with the flow of it all.

Over the next few days Draco and I were inseparable. We brought Scorpius a little racing broom that hovered just off the ground and a little lion teddy that changed into a dragon when you squeezed it. We made Christmas cookies, and mince pies. We drank mulled wine and had Violet and Blaise over every night for dinner. It was such a perfect way to spend the holiday I could hardly imagine spending it any other way. Draco was ever the gentleman, he checked on me constantly to see if I was ok and always asked if it was ok before he kissed me. I had to admit I was falling further and further. It was nice to be in this freefall.

Before we knew it Christmas day had arrived. Scorpius loved his presents, and their wrapping presents and spent the whole day screaming the word brm brm.

Draco had made Narcissa a photobook of the family which brought a tear to her eye and I gave her a silk scarf with a beautiful design on that she thanked me multiple times for. Blaise gave me a new copy of Hogwarts a history which made me laugh since I'd told him I'd lost mine during the war. I'd given Blaise some fudge, chocolate fudge and a broom cleaning kit for the new broom that his mother had given him. Draco gave me a beautiful necklace with pearl, ruby and sapphire stones on the front and a little picture of Scorpius in the middle. There was a ring with the matching stones which Draco reassured me was simply a beautiful addition to the necklace. It was stunning.

After a little too much dinner, a hint too much wine and a trifle too much pudding I wished everyone a happy Christmas and made my way upstairs checking in on Scorpius who had been put to bed a couple of hours earlier. Slowly closing Scorpius' door I gasped seeing Draco leaning against my bedroom door.

"I just wanted to say Happy Christmas" Draco said quietly our noses inches apart. I felt his breath catch in his throat as I kissed him and pulled him closer.

"Happy Christmas Draco" I muttered as I pulled him with me into my room.

**NEXT MORNING

"I could wake up like this everyday" Draco muttered from behind me as his fingers stroked the hair from my forehead. I couldn't help but smile at how perfect it all felt, everything just fit into place with him.

"I've had the best Christmas Draco" I replied enjoying just being with him, knowing what a good person he was.

"Me too, Scorp loved it too" He muttered thoughtfully. I could feel the nerves building in me as knew what I was going to say, there was no better moment than right now.

"I think I love you Draco Malfoy." I said softly feeling Draco freeze slightly as if registering the words as they left my mouth. Had I said it too soon? Had I scared him?

"There's something I need to tell you." Draco said after a few seconds his voice holding a hint of sadness. Of course here I was telling him I loved him when the last girl he'd loved, Scorpius' mother had died.

"It's ok if you don't want to say it back Draco, I know you went through a lot with the muggle girl you told me about. I completely understand if…"

"You're his mother Hermione, He's your son."

Hope you've enjoyed the chapter guys! Bit of a rushed one but we had to build to the big reveal! Please Review and stay safe! xoxo


	14. Confessions

Previously*

"_He's your son Hermione, you're his mother."_

There was a pregnant pause as the words left Draco's mouth. I couldn't believe we'd actually reached the point that he thought so highly of me to actually think of me as a mother to Scorpius. I couldn't deny I loved this family we'd formed, it may have not been normal and a lot of people didn't seem to understand but it worked for us.

"That's so sweet of you Draco, I think of Scorpius as a son, but I do want to make sure he always knows his mother." I said softly turning around to look at his silver orbs only to find them looking disheartened. He shifted up onto his elbow avoiding my eye.

"No Hermione, he IS your son. Your flesh and blood." I couldn't help but laugh, he was being so serious but he had to be joking. There's no way that could be true so I knew he was winding me up. He had to be. He looked up at me confused as I laughed.

"Oh come on Draco it's very good, but I think I'd remember giving birth." I exclaimed feeling my heart rate rising slightly. Why wasn't he admitting this was all a joke? Why was he being so serious?

"You wouldn't if I made you forget." Draco muttered barely moving his lips as he stared determinedly staring at the bed. He really wasn't joking. I felt my heart move into my chest as my hands began to shake and my anger began to rise.

"That's not possible." I replied through gritted teeth trying to stay as calm as possible but feeling my patience slip away from me. Draco's eyes flickered towards me and as if realising how angry I was becoming he seemed to snap out of his trance.

"I can explain." He replied simply taking my hand in his. I snatched my hand out of his and pulled away from him to the edge of the bed wanting to be as far away from him as possible. His voice was making me angry and I knew I couldn't sit here and listen to his excuses.

"Give them back" I snapped quickly.

"What?" Draco said looking confused again. I was starting to wonder if I was speaking gibberish to him. How was that a difficult phrase to understand?

"Give my memories back to me" I replied slowly knowing that the Obliviate curse could be taken back by the castor, that was the whole reason I'd chosen that spell for my family, although I'd never imagined my parents wouldn't come back as instructed but that had nothing to do with the curse.

"I don't know if I can." I glared at Malfoy standing as I waved my wand and was dressed in a flash.

"Obliviate is a curse you can reverse if you don't damage their mind!" I snapped furiously as Draco too stood up and was dressed in a heartbeat. He tried to come closer to me but a furious glare kept him at bay.

"I used dark magic, I had to. If you just let me explain." He replied calmly but somehow his calm voice infuriated me further. How could this morning have gone so wrong so quickly? How could I look at him with so much hatred when ten minutes ago I knew I loved him? I just needed answers now and every time he opened his mouth it seemed to be proving difficult for him to give me the answers I wanted.

"I don't care what you have to do give me back my memories!" I yelled feeling the lump bubbling in my throat.

"I can try but I can't promise…"  
"NOW DRACO" I roared causing him to flinch slightly. I was acutely aware of his heart breaking in front of my eyes and the strength it would have taken for him to tell me all of this when he knew he could lose me but in this exact moment, none of that seemed to matter.

"Ok ok but you will have to actually let me near you." He replied carefully holding his hands up as though in surrender. Softening slightly I let him near me. Carefully he placed his hand on my shoulders and took a deep breath.

"_Loco eius Maledictionem in me avertet illud" _He muttered carefully closing his eyes. I felt the room getting warmer and warmer before it faded to darkness.

_I stared around the burning house surrounded by death eaters all laughing and jeering. My house was gone. I tried to stay calm but I couldn't help but scream as the bodies of my parents lay in front of me. Their faces frozen in fear. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I stared down at them praying for them to start breathing again feeling like a child as I clung on to them. Suddenly arms pulled me up strong arms that I struggled against but they held me still. _

"_They're gone Granger" Malfoy's voice hissed in my ear. It was him, he was the one holding me, he'd done this, he'd killed them, and now he was taking me. I struggled against his strong arms until my world went black. _

_I felt so weak so frail, the scene before me was death eaters there was some sort of scuffle before he was in front of me once more. His silver eyes glassy as he stepped closer and closer towards me. I felt the fear rushing through me as his breath reached my cheek and he smiled a crooked creepy smile. It was like looking at a complete stranger. He was kissing me, touching me while they all leered in the back. It made me feel sick to my stomach. I closed my eyes hoping to ignore the pain and the shame as it hurried through me. _

_I woke up in a cold dingy stone room, it was dark and looked very much like a cell. I was struggling for breath as I sipped the water that had been left in front of me. Pain shredded through my stomach and the last thing I saw before pain blinded me once more was Draco Malfoy's face hovering in the shadows. _

_I was screaming as pain soared through my now enormous stomach it was moving and shifting in front of me. Narcissa was in front of me looking concerned as she yelled towards Draco. The scene kept fading in and out as pain overwhelmed me but in a flash the child was out and Draco took him away before I could say a word. I screamed and cried as my child was torn away._

_***8_

"_He's dead. And soon she will be too." Draco was saying as Lucius and Bellatrix stood next to him. _

"_Don't make it quick Draco. Make sure she feels the life leaving her lungs." Bellatrix whispered cackling into Draco's ear as they all stared down at me. _

"_Don't worry, I will." He said smirking nastily and with one final gasp of air my world went black._

I blinked as I woke up a few soft blankets surrounding me and tried to focus on the room. I can't have been out for very long as I noticed the sun still rising across the bright blue sky. Panicking as my memories covered my mind once more I felt my heart thumping against my chest. I couldn't believe that all of this was him. My parents hadn't come back because he had killed them, he had forced me to have Scorpius and he had torn my heart apart making me believe he was dead just to wipe my mind of it all. It didn't make sense but everything led back to him. Why was he getting close to me now? Was this another one of his sick games?

I glanced around the room and froze when I saw him sat in the window seat with his head in his hands. His soft blonde hair fell loosely through his fingers and clearly he was both deep in thought and incredibly worried. He somehow looked a little paler than I'd last seen him. I could feel the panic rising within me looking at him and I knew I needed to get away from him. Sitting up Draco's head shot up as he heard me moving. He jumped to his feet concern written all over his face.

"Hermione…Please let me explain, whatever you remember…" he trailed off slightly looking down. Clearly he didn't know exactly what I remembered but he knew that whatever it was, it was bad.

"How could you do all of that? How could you let me get close to you?" I said getting out of the bed quickly and trying to focus on everything going around in my mind.

"Please let me explain…" Draco said softly stepping closer to me. Seeing him come towards me caused my breath to halt.

"No… Stay away from me." I snapped feeling shaky before I slowly backed out of the room leaving Draco frozen in his spot. As soon as he was out of sight I turned and ran toward the door. I had to be alone and I had to think. I had to just get away from it all.

Half way down the drive I ran into Blaise. He stopped me looking concerned and held onto my shoulders. His eyes studied my shaking form and looked worried and that's when It dawned on me. It was almost as if he knew why I was panicked, as if he expected it.

"Hermione what's happened?" He said trying to calm me as my mind reeled.

"You knew didn't you? You knew I was his mother? You knew what happened?" Blaise stepped away and looked down slightly and that gave me all the answers I needed and suddenly it was all falling into place. They all knew that's what all these little meetings had been about that's why Harry and Ginny had been so friendly with Draco and Blaise. How could they all do this to me? How could they think that was ok?

"I did but tell me what's happened" He said, he looked like Draco trying to approach me carefully as though I was made of glass. It all made me so sick.

"I can't believe all of you would do this to me. All of you stay away from me, please." I said before reaching the boundary of the manor and disapparating away from it all. Landing at the edge of the caves I had come to the only place I could think of that no one would come looking for me.

It hurt knowing that they were all in on it, they'd all just carried on like nothing had happened. Even McGonagall had pushed us together but somehow none of that hurt as much as knowing how much I loved him.

Thinking fast I sent my patronus calling for someone to come to me. It was the only thing I could think of I needed someone right now. After watching the patronus vanish away I sat against the edge of the cave and waited for him to arrive. A few minutes later there was a slight pop and I ran over to hug him finally letting it all out. Feeling his arms wrap around I could finally just let go and accept all that I had lost in the space of a day.

"Hi Ron" I whispered into his familiar embrace.

********end of chap****

Thanks for reading! What do you think!? She finally has some memories back but more coming soon!

xoxo


	15. Alone

Alone

After a few moments of hugging Ron tightly I stepped away from him and crouched down by the edge of the cave as Ron studied me carefully, I wanted to tell him everything that had happened I just didn't know what to say.

"What did he do?" Ron said gruffly and I couldn't help but scoff, of course his hatred for Draco would always shine through. I guess I couldn't judge him when after all this time he had been right.

"I don't know where to start Ron. He attacked me and killed my parents, Scorpius is my son and he stole my memories from all of that. The others, they all knew and they let me get close to him, why would they do that?" I blurt figuring it was easier to just rip the band aid off. Glancing up at Ron I saw his eyes widened as he processed everything I had said but he didn't seem overly surprised.

"I told them all along it was bad idea." He grumbled rubbing the back of his head uneasily. Jumping up I stepped away from him.

"You knew too?" I snapped watching as he fidgeted uneasily.

"I tried to tell you people don't change." He muttered sounding somewhat like a child who had been told off.

"You could have told me why! You made it sound as though it was just part of your stupid grudge." I yelled feeling the anger boil inside of me. Did anyone not know what he had done to me? The boy should've been in jail not acting as Head Boy. I'd always known he would've been head boy considering his grades were always just below mine in the class average, one of the many reasons he had to hate me back then. I figured after the war that he wouldn't be coming back at all but then it seemed as though everyone was fighting his cause, believing he had truly changed was the worst mistake I'd made but why did they all trust him when they all knew what he was capable of.

"Do you care because he lied or because you love him?" Ron snapped his anger rising equally as fast as mine had.

"You're just as bad as the rest of them for keeping his secret. I should've known not to come to you, now leave. All any of you can do now is leave me the hell alone." I snapped before disaparating to the only place I could think of, Hogwarts was the only home I had these days. I'd been back home once since the war and all I'd found was another family living where I lived, growing up in my room, living my old life. I knew by that point that my parents weren't coming back, I always thought it was my memory charm, the way I sent them away, but I knew why now they never came back. My heart ached knowing what happened to them I wanted to go back to save them but I knew I couldn't change the past. In many ways it hurt thinking about how much I'd grown to love Scorpius. How could I look at him the same again knowing the pain that he grew from? Staring up at the castle as I walked into the grounds I knew I had to calm down a little and think rationally, to plan and organise but Draco's face was crashing across my mind and right now, all I needed was sleep.

My sleep was restless that night as memories flashed through my mind scaring my memories. Each and every time I woke up in nothing but pain. Somehow these memories brought back physical pain, pain I didn't even know was possible to feel. I decided to get up at 5 unable to toss and turn anymore. I sat watching the sunrise and mulling over my options. I could either run from here and hide from the things I felt or I could get up and move on. Nothing would change the past now and as much as it hurt, it didn't change.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the sound of the portrait hole made me jump out of my skin. Spinning around I saw Professor McGonagall climbing through. Stepping back I attempted to create more of a gap between us. McGonagall appeared to notice this change in me as she remained where she was and studied me carefully.

"Miss Granger, I thought I would find you here." She started her normally cold and Stoney voice soft and cautious.

"How could you let this happen? How could you let me know nothing?" I snapped having a need to know more. So many questions were running through my mind.

"Miss Granger, things really aren't all that they seem. I thought it important you grow to know your son." McGonagall replied calmly as though she was giving me a moment to react. How could she be so calm over this all? It was infuriating.

"So it was not important that I am scarred by the memories of what he did to me? I was supposed to fall in love with my own son, get close to the man who hurt me the most and know none the wiser?" I snapped throwing my hands up in the air as McGonagall watched me calmly.

"Miss Granger it will do you well to know your memory is not what it seems, you should listen to the full story. I fully understand that you find yourself in pain from Mr Malfoy's actions but I have made no decisions lightly. The memories you hold are dangerous to many lives and as such must be treated cautiously, I implore you to listen to the full truth, but only once you are ready. For now, I will leave you in peace." McGonagall nodded curtly before turning on her heel and leaving without letting me say another word.

I knew part of what she was saying made sense but my mind was so confused from what little I could piece together I just couldn't face hearing any more of it any time soon.

The rest of the holidays trickled by and each day blurred into another as I desperately tried to resolve the mess that was my mind. No one bothered me or tried to talk and whilst in some ways I was grateful for this, and finally by the end of the holidays I was ready for answers. I knew Draco would return to school tomorrow and I had finally decided that I would let him speak, let him explain it all to me. I couldn't stand the sleepless nights that continued to torture me and he was my only answer.

The next day when the portrait hole opened I stood, ready to face the music. Taking a deep breath I turned around fear flashing through me as the moment I had dreaded for so long had finally arrived but it wasn't him. Scorpius' little blue eyes weren't staring at me smiling widely and Draco's platinum hair wasn't brushing across his eyes. It was Harry, and somehow seeing him hurt just as much.

"Hermione…" He said as if frozen by the moment, fearful for what I might say.

"Harry." I replied curtly. As much as I wanted answers and explanations I couldn't help the fury that flooded through me at the sight of my best friend who had hurt me so badly.

"I know you hate me, I know I can't help the things running through your mind and the things you have suffered. As much as I want to explain there is no time." Harry blurted quickly his eyes darting about. He looked out of breath and I knew something was wrong.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked quickly. Despite everything, certain things justified putting arguments to the side for and Harry's face told me this was one of those times.

"It's Draco, he's missing."

******end of chap**

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait guys! Hope you are all well, sorry for the filler chapter but hopefully more will be coming soon xoxo


	16. Skeleton's out

"_Draco's missing"_

I stared at Harry blankly as he watched me, waiting for a reaction.

"Harry I'm sorry but this really isn't my problem." I said after a few minutes, I wanted to say more, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. Harry stared at me as though I'd suddenly grown two extra legs and started doing an Irish jig in front of him.

"Hermione I know you're going through a lot but your son is missing too." My breath caught in my throat, it felt so strange hearing someone call him my son and for the first time it really hit me that he actually was my son. I'd cared for him so much and I'd just left him the moment I found out he actually was mine.

"Scorpius is missing too?" I said slowly, reminding myself that I was still annoyed at Harry. Somehow keeping my distance felt like the safest option but I couldn't deny that I cared.

"Is there anything you know that could help us?" My mind was reeling. None of this felt real.

"Uh no. No idea, you can go now." I replied a little too quickly. I needed Harry to go so I could think, I knew there had to be a way to find them I just needed to be alone long enough to think about it.

"Hermione please!" Harry said desperately. Clearly he thought I was just letting my anger get the better of me.

"Goodbye Harry" I said turning on the spot and walking back to my room. I knew full well if I didn't push him away he'd never leave.

"If anything happens to them, and you could've happen helped… it's on you." Harry snapped before he stormed out leaving the common room in silence once more. Taking a deep breath as I went into my room I tried to collect my thoughts. Regardless of how I felt about I had to find them. I hated him but I loved him too and as much as admitting that hurt hating him was far easier than the prospect of losing him completely. I thought about his daily routine while I'd been at the manor and in seconds it hit me that there was only one place that he was easily accessible.

Without a second thought I grabbed my cloak and made my way out of the castle knowing I had to get off the grounds before I could apparate.

Arriving in the little village closest to Malfoy Manor I stood back and surveyed the picturesque street with its ornate houses and colourful bushes. I was driven by my need to find Scorpius and Draco. True I hated Draco right now but I couldn't bear the thought of him being gone forever. Draco brought Scorpius to this little village every day when we were here, it was almost routine, so what better place to attack him. As I strolled through the village I noticed how unusually quiet it was. There wasn't a soul in sight, just the odd flick of a curtain and the constant feel of unknown eyes lingering on the back of my neck. I was in the right place, something had happened here.

As I turned round a corner into a dark little alley my heart caught in my throat as I almost walked straight into the figure in front of me.

"Oh I'm sorry" I muttered out of instinct moving to shift around the man. In an instant his arm was across my throat and my scream was lost into the wind.

"Finally, the set…" I heard him growl as my world went black. At least I knew I'd come to the right place.

Pain shot through my head as I blinked, taking in the dimly lit room. There were no windows and I was shackled to the wall. Who even used shackles these days? Opposite me Draco was also shackled to the wall but unlike me his hands were stretched out and shackled out either side of him and his head was slumped down unconscious. There was a trickle of blood running down his chest and for the first time I noticed how many scars he had, I'd never noticed before but his body had been through a lot. I couldn't help the slight shot of anger that spread through me and the flash of unwanted memories that had tortured me since Christmas. I had barely slept since my memories had come back, maybe that was why I felt so weak now, maybe I should have thought this plan out a little further. I felt a little panicked as I couldn't see Scorpius anywhere, had they done something to him? Who was they? Who would want to do all of this?

Hours passed and I slipped in an out of sleep but never able to fully drift off. I couldn't close my eyes without remembering what he'd done to me, tonight was worse than most, perhaps it was seeing him again but it felt as though his presence alone was enough to torture me. After what seemed like a lifetime Draco began to stir, groaning as he lifted his head. He froze when he saw me and blinked a few times as if checking that I was actually real.

"Hermione?" He said slowly his voice sounding hoarse. His throat was clearly dry and he was weak.

"I came for Scorpius" I said quickly unable to prevent my stubborn streak. I was fairly sure that Draco rolled his eyes for the briefest of moments.

"Well done, now both his parents are trapped." He grumbled somewhat stubbornly. I couldn't help but agree with him, I'd come to help him but in many ways I just ended up making it worse.

"I didn't think. I haven't exactly been sleeping well since Christmas." I snapped back. I wanted Draco to know what he'd done, feel what I felt and hurt like I hurt but I was torn because I knew how much pain he was in and the sorrow in his eyes every time he looked at me.

"Please let me explain Hermione." I felt my heart pang at his words.

"I know all I need to." I replied quietly avoiding his silver gaze. Looking at him would make me cave.

"You don't. Maybe if you let me explain then we could actually find a way out of this situation and then you can go right back to hating me. Do you really think I'd fight so hard for you if I knew you had the full story?" He questioned groaning as pain flashed across his face once more. I knew he was right. I didn't want to stop being mad because being mad was a lot easier that accepting the hurt I felt at the memories that tortured me. Draco groaned again as another shot of pain flashed through him. It didn't seem right that he was in pain so badly with no one attacking him.

"Why are you in so much pain?" I asked studying him carefully. His body looked paler than normal and his face seemed to be in a battle with his brain. Finally Draco's silver orbs caught mine and for the longest moment we couldn't look anywhere else.

"They've enjoyed torturing me for a couple of days but there's also certain repercussions of removing the dark magic from you." He said pulling his eyes away from mine. It made sense, dark magic always had to have a balance so juggling my memories between the both of us was bound to have consequences. Why would he put himself at so much risk just to take these memories from me and then give them back knowing it would have consequences?

"Fine you can explain, but I can't promise it's going to change how I feel about you." Draco's eyes went wide as for the first time I could see a glimmer of hope. Through all his pain and the weakness he felt he was capable of holding on to hope of me.

"Just knowing you know is enough for me." He said quickly and for once I could see the true earnest in his eyes, it was strange sitting here looking at someone I used to despise so much and trying to hate him when I could see he had goodness inside of him. I nodded slowly as he watched me signalling for him to tell his story.

"You were always the target. After Dumbledore's death, Voldemort was furious, it should've been me that killed him and as far as he could tell I failed. He wanted to hurt Harry in a way that he'd never recover from and punish me at the same time. When you left Hogwarts to go back to your house you were followed and someone bumped into you. They asked you if you needed help with your stuff and you said no and pointed towards your house." I gasped at Draco's words, I had been the one to break my own enchantments by pointing at my house, I had accidentally told them where I lived.

"So they ambushed you, they went for you because you were the closest muggleborn to Harry and knowing they only went after you because of him would've hurt him a lot more than someone like Dumbledore dying because of Voldemort's fear of him. So they attacked you and made you watch as your parents were tortured and killed."

"And what about you? You were there that day?" I asked quickly making sure that Draco didn't forget his own part in all of this.

"Boy I wish I wasn't but as I said, it was part of my punishment, just as we followed you, I was put under the Imperius curse by Rodolphus, my own uncle. I tried so hard to fight it off but he was strong. I just stood there watching the chaos unfold and the next thing I know my mind is telling me to bring you with us. I fought the curse just enough to knock you out in the hope that would save you from the pain but that too got me punished. They were torturing us both when we got back to the manor and by the time they were done I was too weak to even bother trying to throw off the second imperius curse." Draco took a deep breath and his eyes had shifted to another focus as if he was looking at something in the distance.

"They made me, well, I'm fairly sure what they made me do to you. They made sure I'd remember every single second of it to, trust me I tried to forget. Anyway they'd cursed you, if you got pregnant, which you did, then it would be a highly accelerated pregnancy. Nine days from start to finish." Draco paused again and I could tell how hard it was for him to discuss this. The images flashed through my mind of how strange he'd looked how unfamiliar he seemed and maybe this was why.

"Nine days? That's not possible." I said quickly confused, there was no way anyone could have a child in nine days.

"It's not supposed to be possible. They saw it as a win win, the strain it would put on your body would undoubtedly kill you and the Malfoy bloodline would be tainted forever more. For the record, Scorpius is the best thing that ever happened to the Malfoy bloodline but either way that's how they thought of it. The speed of the pregnancy was killing you so quickly each hour was equivalent to over a day of pregnancy and each day was the equivalent of a month. I looked after you and thankfully by that point they'd taken the curse off so it was really me. I was still tortured by the memories of it all so rather than sleeping quite often at night I'd sit with you. I tried to take as much of your physical pain as possible but you were kind of, well you were broken. They broke your soul by killing your parents and they broke your spirit by forcing me to do what I did. I understand if you can never forgive that, I still haven't forgiven myself. Through it all though, it amazed me how strong you were. I could see the pain radiating through every inch of your body as you grew skinny and weak. As another tiny being was sucking the life out of you simply by growing. But you never begged for help or life, you put his life first and never gave them satisfaction in their taunting. At first you were so apprehensive to be around me but pretty soon you trusted me. I tried to tell you that you'd be fine, that I'd find a way to save you but you made me promise that I'd help Harry if you couldn't that I wouldn't let the beautiful world be destroyed by someone as cruel as Voldemort and for the first time I started to see the world through your eyes. The beauty in the world that I had always taken for granted. All my life I thought I was destined to be a death eater but just a few long nights with you changed me, showed me another side of myself who wanted to live in a world that he'd be proud to raise his son in and that my child could grow up in a world where it didn't matter who you were or where you came from but just that your heart beats and your lungs breathe, that's the moment I fell in love with you. That's also the moment I knew I had to save you no matter the cost. Finally I found a piece of dark magic that would allow me to take all of the pain and stress off your body and save you in the final moments of your life." Taking another deep breath Draco fiddled with his hands once more. Clearly he was ready to get this off his chest with me.

"I spoke to Blaise, he was someone I could trust and who wasn't involved with the deatheaters. His mother agreed to hide Scorpius and raise him until after the war, and Blaise agreed to collect him from the manor and keep the secret. I mixed a section of our blood to make the bond stronger when I did the spell and then late on the eighth night, just hours before you were due to give birth, you were barely conscious by this point, I put you into labour. The moment Scorpius was born I gave him to Blaise and told him to get away. You were dying right in front of me and what I never banked on was that someone would come and check on us. I told them the baby had died and that shortly you would too. Thankfully they left. Then I used the dark magic I research and felt as your pain surged through me. The difference was it was all new to me and I was strong enough to handle a lot of it and I only got the latter end of it. I had to pray that it would work. I knew it would take your memories and so I worked on distorting your memories, I took the pain of your parents death and made it more of a farewell than a goodbye. Your body was still so weak so I flooed over to Hogwarts to McGonagall, it was the early hours but she was available. I explained everything and told her that you'd be out of it for a while. I gave her all the information I knew, I promised to be a spy as proof that I wasn't tricking her. She woke Potter at the Dursley's house and he came over, he looked ready to kill me. I told him to hex me a bit so I'd looked bruised as we hatched our plan. You'd be taken to a safe house and when you woke up you should only remember that you'd sent your parents away and obliviated them. Harry would go back to the Dursley's and I would keep feeding information to them both when I could. I went back to the manor and got my mother to knock me out for a bit. They were absolutely furious when I woke up. Luckily the pain from taking on your curse and memories mixed with Harry's curse was enough to make it look like I'd been attacked and you'd escaped. I was punished to within an inch of my life but my mother was able to heal me fairly quickly. From that point on I just kept my head down and tried to avoid suspicion, I met with potter once more and McGonagall a few times to give up information. When you guys were captured I did my best to stall and luckily my aunt was too worried about her stupid vault to worry about the previous failed attempt to kill you. On the day of the final battle I tried to save Blaise and Crabbe but Crabbe was too far gone and I found myself pretending once more, that's why Harry was so determined to save us both. After that, I fought with your side but when my mother called me and everyone thought that Harry was dead I knew I had to go, for her sake more than anything else." I sighed deeply taking in the wealth of information Draco had just thrown at me, it all made sense but was it even possible? And why wouldn't they just tell me after the war.

"And then what? Why didn't anyone tell me after the war?" I asked quickly needing to know more.

"Well no one knew how to tell you. McGonagall knew that we'd be head boy and girl because we had the best grades of our year, even if you did beat me out on every subject, so she asked me to bring Scorpius to Hogwarts. I was worried, I never wanted you to suffer the memories that had tortured me throughout the war and I was scared that being close to me would bring them back and in many ways it did. I tried to keep my distance but I couldn't help that I cared so much for you. We had regular meetings in which I expressed my fears of you remembering and we all knew that the time would come for the truth to come out. Weasley couldn't handle seeing us so close, he still thought of me as a monster. I wanted to show you I'd changed and Blaise kept telling me to relax around you and let things happen naturally and before I knew it you were saying you loved me at Christmas and I just thought I couldn't go any further without telling you the truth. Turns out though that breaking the dark magic has caused somewhat of a weakness in me, its almost as though its leaking energy into me, sucking the power out of me. Somehow, being closer to you is making it worse. I'm sorry for what I did to you Hermione, but just know you'll never hate me as much as I hate myself." Draco said weakly seeming relieved to have it all off his chest.

Studying him for a few moments I couldn't help but feel for him, he'd put his whole life on the line when he was just as much a victim as I was. I hated the fact he'd lied to me for so long but I knew there was no other choice. Somehow hearing the truth made it hard for me to hate him. I hated that I felt like a pawn in my own life but he was just a chess piece too.

"We need to find a way out of here to our son." I said at last. Draco gave the softest of smiles.

"We'll get out, there has to be a way." He replied trying to pull himself up slightly and wincing along the way.

"There's always a way."

Thanks for reading! Sensitive topic hope you enjoyed, it was time for the truth to come out now let's hope Draco and Hermione can get back to Scorpius and save themselves!

R+R xoxo


	17. Escaping

Escaping

"Hurt me! Not her!" Draco roared as my body shook from the pain of yet another curse smashing into my body torturing me from the inside out. I refused to give them the satisfaction of screaming so I did all I could to stay quiet. Two days had passed and so far all we knew was that Scorpius was upstairs, they wanted to purify his blood, whatever that meant, and raise him with 'true beliefs of the wizarding world'. As much as I didn't want to believe a man could be so cruel to his son, it turned out that Lucius had taken us along with Rodolphus Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. How no one had noticed three high security prisoners escaped from Azkaban I'd never know, maybe they were keeping it quiet so as not to scare anyone so soon since the war but here we were.

"Hurting her hurts you filth." Lucius hissed smirking the infamous Malfoy smirk as he cast curse after curse. I felt as though my body was being torn apart but I had to stay strong. This would end soon, Lucius always got bored in the end.

"I'll kill you for this." Draco hissed back at his father earning himself a fresh gash across his chest.

"Draco shut up." I snapped knowing the longer he kept fighting them, the longer this would continue. Draco looked a little shocked as Lucius chuckled darkly.

"Looks like the mudblood is sick of your voice too." He smirked as Draco growled trying to fight the restraints.

"I told you days ago she hates me. She remembers what you all made me do." Draco snapped and I knew he was playing along. Lucius chuckled as he stared between us.

"Well in that case… Imperio." He flicked his wand across as Draco. This certainly was not what we had planned. Draco's eyes glazed over and Lucius removed his restraints. I couldn't tell what was going on in Draco's mind right now but it seemed to be a battle. He stepped towards me and grabbed me by the arms menacingly. I could see he was trying to fight but Lucius' control was getting too strong.

"Draco don't" I yelped quickly as his grip got tighter burning my skin. Draco froze for a second and I knew how hard he was fighting. My voice seemed to trigger something in me, as much as I tried to push back the memories that flashed through my mind I had to get through to him.

"Draco its me. Please Draco don't do this, it's me" I pleaded quietly trying to meet his eyes and reach to him.

"He can't help it." Lucius chuckled menacingly as Draco tossed me against the wall causing dizziness to flood through me as my head hit the cold wall.

"Draco please, I love you." I blurted not caring that Lucius was in the room. Draco froze and blinked a few times. Finally his eyes returned to normal and he stepped back.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered holding my face gently before his eyes slid to my neck line.

"It's fine." I muttered smiling softly at him before my world faded to black.

I groaned as I came back around, Draco was watching me from his side of the room.

"Are you ok?" He said quietly when he noticed that I was awake again.

"I'm fine, thank you for fighting that curse." I mumbled feeling groggy as I stretched my neck. Hitting the wall had really taken it all out of me.

"Yeh but I couldn't fight it before I hurt you again." Draco sighed loudly. Clearly he was beating himself up over it but he had to know that I was more grateful for him fighting the curse than anything he did while he was under it.

"Draco, don't blame yourself, I'm fine." I replied quickly trying to calm his guilt.

"I've found a way out of here Hermione." He replied barely above a whisper staring at me as he spoke. I blinked a few times trying not to get my hopes up too much.

"How?" I questioned quickly struggling to hold on to hope that there actually was a way out of there.

"My father took my ring because he knew it was linked to my mother's ring, we can contact each other and send messages for the others to follow, what he doesn't know is that I've linked your necklace to my mother and Scorpius baby bracelet too." He said quickly. Pulling my necklace out of my top I looked down at it, despite everything that had gone on I'd never wanted to take this off, it was somewhat of a reminder of all the good times we'd had before this had all started being so much more complicated.

"So I can contact your mother?" Draco nodded quickly.

"Hold it and think of a message, it'll burn when she's got it, and it'll sound like a voice in your head if she replies. After that she can apparate straight to you. She doesn't know that your necklace is linked to her ring so she wouldn't have tried it. The link doesn't work unless someone is wearing it. I'm guessing he's taken Scorpius' off or my mother would have tried that I'm sure." I nodded letting him know I'd understood. Taking the necklace in my hand I squeezed it tightly and thought of Narcissa.

_Narcissa it's Hermione, Lucius has Draco, Scorpius and I, apparate to my necklace. You're our only hope._

The necklace burned almost instantly causing me to gasp.

"She's got it!" I whispered feeling my heart pound into my chest. I was praying something good would come from this.

"Thank god" Draco muttered closing his eyes as though he was praying for a little hope.

_Hermione thank goodness, I will come the moment darkness falls in an hour or so, until then stay strong_

"She's coming in an hour, when its dark." I replied cheerfully breathing a sigh of relief. Draco smiled softly.

"And now we wait" He said into the coldness, we didn't speak much all we could do was wait and hope for the best.

**** 1 hour later****

Narcissa appeared next to me with a loud crack. Jumping out of my skin I tried to calm my breath as Narcissa released both of us.

"Oh thank god you're ok. We have to get Scorpius and go." Her voice was so calm, it was astounding how she remained so composed.

"Oh my dear Narcissa, I should've known you were a traitor too." Lucius' silky voice drifted across the room as he was flanked by Rodolphus and Fenrir. Draco and I shifted to face them Draco placing his arm across me. We were completely unarmed and there was no way Narcissa could fight all three of them. There was a second of silence as all of us realised the gravity of the situation.

"You should've known I'd do anything for my son Lucius." Narcissa replied carefully stepping back slowly so that we were all grouped together.

"Bombarda" Narcissa's voice said softly pointing her wand at the corner of the wall next to Lucius. The explosion shook the walls and the building began to shake. The three men were blown to the side and all were groaning.

"Jeez mum that was dangerous, you could've taken the whole place down." Draco said taking my hand as the three of us skipped over the groaning men and supported each other up the stairs. We had to find Scorpius and this place certainly didn't seem stable anymore.

"Sometimes big actions are necessary to beat obnoxious opponents dear." I laughed at Narcissa's silky voice. She was a smart woman. We found Scorpius in a small bed in one of the highest room of the little dingy house. He looked very pale and had a cut on his tiny eyebrow.

"Oh my boy, what have they done to you?" Draco said scooping Scorpius up and cradling him to his bloody chest.

"Sectumsempra" The curst smashed into my back before any of us could turn around. As I went crashing to the floor as the cold drench of blood seeped down my back. Spells shot back and forth between Lucius and Narcissa while Draco attempted to cradle Scorpius and check I was ok.

"I'm gunna be ok Draco." I said lifting myself to my knees through the pain. Rodolphus appeared in the door.

"Purpura Pulvia" The purple jet shot across the room in slow motion. I saw it heading straight for my chest but I felt frozen as I watched it happening. Draco's head turned just in time to see the curse heading my way. In a flash he spun in front of me and allowed the curse to hit him in the back, still holding Scorpius.

"Draco!" I yelled as Narcissa exploded shooting both men backwards once more causing the house to violently shake. Draco began coughing and blood sputtered out as he shifted Scorpius towards me and fell forward losing consciousness quickly. I had to do something, had to help. Of course the curse he'd taken from me was making him worse, he was weaker than he would be normally, I'd almost forgotten. I knew I had to help him. I thought back to the spell he'd used on me.

_"Loco eius Maledictionem in me avertet illud" __I muttered with every bit of strength I had left to focus on wandless magic. Draco glowed and a gasp of air seemed to leave him and flowed towards me. I felt things feeling dizzy but I knew I had to stay awake. Narcissa hurried over leaving the two men behind her unconscious. _

_"Narcissa take the boys. Come back for me." I said quickly handing her Scorpius as I tried to catch my breath. _

_"Hermione, my son will never forgive me for leaving you, even for a second." I glared at her feeling my anger rise._

_"Narcissa I will never forgive you if anything happens to either of them, I'll be fine. You'll be a few seconds." I instructed quickly. Knowing I wouldn't take no for an answer. She couldn't take two fully grown adults and a child with her but those two needed to be safe first. _

_"I see what my son likes in you." She smirked before turning on the spot and vanishing with the boys. As soon as she was gone Lucius began to stir, he glared at me. _

_"You stupid little mudblood" He hissed as he hoisted himself up. I saw him raising his wand and I couldn't control what was happening. I felt scared and confused and pained and before I knew it everything exploded._

_******Chap End****_

_Another chapter for you all! Next chapter coming soon! _

_R+R xoxo_


	18. Gone

Gone

Groaning as I felt all my muscles twinge, I blinked a few times. Where was I? What had happened? Glancing around I realised I was in a St Mungos, with Harry and Blaise sat either side of my bed. Trying desperately to remember what happened I struggled to figure out what was my last memory. My mind seemed so jumbled that none of it made sense. I remembered being with Scorpius and being hurt, but then what? It must be pretty late; it was dark in the room and the only light was a dim light coming through the door. Looking at Harry and Blaise I noticed how tired they both looked, clearly, I'd been here a while. Coughing as loudly as my dry throat would allow me I watched as both boys shot up looking dazed.

"Oh my god, you're awake." Blaise said looking relieved as he glanced over at Harry.

"We've been so worried." Harry added glancing back at Blaise a nervous look shooting between them.

"Is Scorpius ok?" I said, if they were shooting each other these glances then something had clearly gone wrong.

"He's fine, he's fine. Narcissa is with him." Harry said holding his hands up as if trying to calm a bull.

"What do you remember?" Blaise said sitting back down as he stared at me, his face full of concern.

"Not much really, I don't even know how I got here." Another glance. Something was wrong. I looked myself over as they continued to stare at each other as if deciding which one of them was going to tell me. I wasn't too badly injured; I had a bandage on my wrist and a couple of scars on my chest but apart from that I couldn't really see what was actually wrong with me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as my nerves got the better of me.

"Start with the worst, it can only go up from there." I said glancing between the two boys knowing them well enough to know when they didn't want to tell me something. Again there was nothing but silence as the glanced between themselves and then back at me.

"Now!" I shouted at last, losing my patience with the pair of them.

"Hermione…" They froze. Could it really be that big a deal? They were looking far too concerned for my liking. My heart was thumping out of my chest, I just needed to know what they were going on about now.

"Go on…" I said not wanting to make any guesses that I knew would only make me panic further.

"Hermione's dead Draco."

Blaise said at last confirming my worst fears as a deadly silence dropped around the room. Finally, the redness in their eyes made sense, it wasn't just tiredness, it was sadness too. I felt a solid lump position itself in my throat, questioning how this was even possible.

"What happened?" I said a few moments later. My words felt numb, lost, empty.

"Your father found out you were the spy, he took you and Scorpius, Hermione went after you. She saved you, she told your mum to go back for her and take you two, but by the time Narcissa got back the house had exploded. There was nothing left." Harry explained calmly. His calm voice annoyed me, why was he calm when his best friend had just died? How was any of this calming?

"No. She's not dead." I said finding the only words that seemed to come naturally to me. Blaise gave me a half-hearted smile and put his hand on my shoulder.

"They only found her necklace, from Lucius and Fenrir they only found bits too and they think she was a lot closer to the explosion than the rest of them. I'm sorry mate, no one could have known what would happen." He said. I knew he was trying to give me closure but none of it made any sense.

"Why would she come after me? She hated me in the end. How would she have even known I was missing?" I blurted as questions buzzed around my mind refusing to accept that this could even be true.

"I told her. I asked if she could help, she said no and the next thing I know she's gone too." Harry said his voice hoarse as he coughed away a few tears.

"But what if she got away? What if she disapparated?" I asked trying to find some feasible loophole.

"She didn't have a wand Draco and your mum said she would've been too weak to use wandless magic. We've tried to find her, but we can't find any other way that she could've escaped." Blaise said quietly looking off into the distance. There had to have been some way for her to get out. They needed to check again. They had to find her. My son couldn't grow up without a mother. The room fell into a silence as I tried to process the huge wealth of information given to me.

"She died thinking I was a monster, I never even got to explain." I said into the silence after a few moments.

"She saved your life; she didn't think you were a monster." Harry said absentmindedly. There was a deafening silence around the room and that was when it hit me. She was gone, she would never fill the silence for me again, and boy did that make the room feel quieter.

********* 4 days later*****

The news still hadn't really sunk in, it still didn't feel any easier, the more information people told me, the less I felt like myself. I was just a shell moving around. Today I was finally being released from the hospital, the medi-witches were confident that my memory would eventually come back fully but for now I'd just have to put up with not remembering. I had a few aches and pains but nothing too bad, they were actually surprised at how quickly I was healing. As for little Scorpius it turned out that Lucius had been attempting to drain him of his blood, so after a blood transfusion he was doing ok, I couldn't quite lift him yet but his little face was the only thing keeping me going these days. The biggest torture of my mind was wondering whether she knew the truth.

Harry and Blaise had been with me every day, but they too needed to grieve. I felt as though I couldn't bring myself to cry because crying meant I was accepting fully that she was gone and I wasn't, I couldn't.

There was a memorial for her tomorrow and mother had asked me to go but I still wasn't sure if I could really face it. Being around my family and friends was hard enough when I could see the heartbreak in their eyes but being surrounded by strangers and seeing how many lives, she impacted was not something I could face. So many of them wouldn't even know why I was there, how much I loved her, how much I still love her. I could never forgive myself for the things I'd done to Hermione, she deserved the world and I'd only managed to give her pain, so maybe I didn't deserve to love her but she was the other half of me. Without her I was broken because she was the other half of my whole. A huge piece of me was missing and the silence that followed me these days was terrifying. At least at the hospital, I'd been able to hold onto the hope in my heart that she'd found a way out but today, for the first time I'd see everything that we'd shared.

Stepping out of the fireplace into McGonagall's office I couldn't help thinking of the last time I'd done this; I was carrying Hermione in my arms but now I was more alone than ever. McGonagall was joined by Harry, Blaise, a puffy eyed Ginny and My mother who was holding Scorpius. They all stared at me for a few moments as though I might explode.

"Ah Mr Malfoy it's good to see you." Professor McGonagall said firmly as she held her hands tightly together.

"Uh thank you." I felt myself replying as though I was stood back watching the scene unfold.

"We thought it would be best if your friends stayed with you in the heads dormitory for a couple of days to help you settle back in, and your Mother is going to stay close by with your son, so she will be close by too." I nodded at McGonagall's matter-of-fact statement, no longer having the strength to fight anymore. The whole room stood staring at me and I knew they wanted more; I just didn't have any more for them. Giving one last nod I shifted towards the door and made my way out of the office feeling the eyes on the back of my head and not caring whether they followed me.

The journey to the head's common room was harder than I thought it could be. Every step gave me a new memory of her, every step took my breath away by thinking of her. By the time I reached the portrait hole I was breathless, confused and lost. This was going to be harder than I ever thought it could be.

"Here if you need mate." Blaise's voice floated from behind me and I realised I'd been staring into space in front of the portrait hole for several minutes now, frozen by my own thoughts. Nodding once more I muttered the password and stepped through the portrait hole. The room was perfectly untouched, not a hair out of place and not a sound to be heard. Glancing around I couldn't help but note how much bigger it suddenly felt, how much more isolating it felt. I couldn't stay down here, not when I could picture her on the sofa laughing with Scorpius, or collecting an letter from the owl at the window, or rocking Scorpius in front of the fire when he was having trouble sleeping. This place lived and breathed with her in it and it felt broken without her.

"I'm going to bed, make yourselves at home." I muttered waving my hand around the room for Harry, Blaise and Ginny to see before turning on my heel and heading up the staircase to my room. Gingerly laying on the bed I shut my eyes tightly and tried to let it all fade away.

"She's not gone. She can't be gone, she's the other half of me." I muttered to myself wishing for this nightmare to not be a reality. _She couldn't be gone, I couldn't live without her, I couldn't breathe without her. I didn't want to live without her. She couldn't just be gone._

******End of Chapter****

Thanks for reading! This was actually a very hard chapter to write for me, Read and Review

Stay safe and healthy guys, more coming soon xoxo.


	19. Hollow

_**Hollow**_

I blink. The sun is burning through the curtains of my four-poster bed. I sigh. Today is the day. I think of staying here, pretending the day hadn't come. I groan as I move and remember the pain flowing through my body. I sit on the edge of my bed for a moment unable to focus on a single thought for too long. Her eyes. Her hair. Her voice. Her heart. Her brain. Her smile. Her broken heart. Guilt. My breath rattles as I stood to get up. It was now or never. Step. I walk towards the wardrobe. Step. Trying to think of an outfit. Step. Black suit, it was all that made sense. Step. Placing my clothes on the bed I went to the bathroom we had shared. Her toothbrush still sat in the pot on her sink. I freeze. I should've known things like this would pop up. I look away. The shower's warmth covers me as I trace my frozen scars. I tried to remember. Anything from that night would be nice, anything to hold on to. Mother had tried to tell me but it felt like she was trying to comfort me more than anything. My hair sits slick across my forehead sending cold drips down my front and back, like tear drops falling in a tragedy. I remember to breathe again. Somehow that feels harder these days, its almost as if I actually have to think about it. I wave my wand and feel a wave of heat as in a second I'm dry and dressed._ Remember to breathe. _I think to myself as I walk back to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see a stranger looking back. His pale skin shows the trauma of his past while his picture-perfect hair shows he's doing ok. His suit says he is celebrating the life of a loved on lost too soon rather than mourning his world. He is a stranger. A picture of what the world wanted to see. The real me was a shell, taking each minute second by second, half of a whole. I take another deep breath. I make my way down the stairs to the common room. Blaise, Harry and Ginny are all there waiting. I'm grateful, I am, it's just they remind me of her. They all loved her. They're all lost without her. They hold so many memories of her. That made looking at them too hard.

"You ready mate?" Blaise said clapping a hand on my shoulder. I could tell from his hollow voice it was all a brave face. _No _, I wanted to say no. Another breath. Another blink. Blaise was always good at being composed, normally I was too. Normally.

"Yes" My voice replied, sounding empty. There was a beat.

"We can take a moment if anyone needs." Harry said staring right at me as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders. She sniffed, she was broken too. We all were.

"No, Hermione would kill us for being late." Ginny sniffed loudly trying not to cry as she smiled. There was a chuckle. Then silence. None of us felt like laughing was fair. As if a silent agreement was made between us we made our way. Walking in a pack of sorts. Down the stairs. Harry kept glancing back, his puffy eyes checking on me. He'd seen more death than most, more pain, and each on hurt just as much as the last. Through the entrance hall. It was silent for once. Not a soul in sight. Like the eye of the storm. Into the grounds. The group was over by the lake. A huge gathering of sombre people. _Deep Breath_. Harry and Ginny gave a nod before splitting away and joining the Weasley's. I stayed back, surveying the crowd. Mum, Scorp and Violet (Blaise's mum) were 2 rows from the front. Teacher's and students were crying, swapping stories and sharing grief. Blaise's hand found its way to my shoulder.

"She'll be grateful you're here." _Deep Breath _I nodded without looking at him. There was a slight commotion in the gaggle of Weasley's. I narrowed my eyes. They all looked towards me. _Deep breath. _"oh god here we go." Blaise's voice barely registered. Weaslebee was heading for me having slipped away.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here." The words didn't register until his fist collided with my jaw, knocking me to the floor. I lay face down in the grass. It was freshly mown. One of her favourite smells. I could picture all the times I'd seen her sitting by this lake, on this grass, reading. I was flipped over. A few more punches. I didn't feel a thing. He was pulled off me. I was helped up by Blaise's strong grip, blood staining my shirt. Weaslebee's burning red eyes met mine.

"You killed her! You ruined her. My best friend. I loved her." His speech was broken as the crowd listened.

"You were never there when it counted." My voice announced harshly across the crowd as he struggled against his restraints.

"You caused her nothing but pain. It should've been you. If it was you no one would care." He snapped back. His words didn't affect me. He was right.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't wish it were me?" I replied. A silence hung in the air of the memorial. For a moment, the whole crowd knew that nothing could be said. Spitting out a lump of blood I was pulled over to my mother. She waved her wand and all the blood was gone. As though it never happened. There were murmurs amongst the crowd but I just sat staring as my mother looked me over. Scorpius' gorgeous little eyes blinked over at me and he smiled.

"Da da" He clapped his hands towards me. My heart hurt looking at him. There was so much of her in him. Scruffing his hair I tried a smile, but it never quite came.

The service started with my mother giving me sideways glances to check if I was ok. I sat and I stared. I picked the lowest branch on the tree and stared at it. I couldn't look at the lake without thinking of her. I couldn't look at the base of the tree without see her there. I couldn't look at the picture of her at the front of the crowd without potentially breaking down. I couldn't look at the crowd without seeing what I took from them. I couldn't even look at me mother without seeing the pity in her eyes. How could you help someone when words were never going to be enough. So many people spoke. But their words couldn't sink in. I knew how great she was. I knew how loved she was. I knew how lost they were without her. I knew it. She couldn't be gone.

The memorial wasn't over but I couldn't breathe anymore. I couldn't do this anymore. I had to go somewhere I could grieve her without all these eyes. I yanked away from my mothers arm and ran away from it all. Ignoring the gasps and murmurs. Letting all the noise fade away. I ran. I let my heart lead the way. I apparated the moment I could. I knew where I was going but I had no Idea why it felt so right.

The birds chirped. The sun shone. The trees whispered in the wind. The street was quiet. It was picturesque. It was where she grew up and a place she never quite left behind. Sitting on a bench next to a sweet smelling bush I stared up at her childhood home. Listening to the peacefulness of this beautiful place I felt her with. I felt her.

And for the first time I let the tears roll down my cheeks as I thought of the girl I loved and the life she lived.

Thanks for reading! Read and Review! Stay safe guys and respect each other. xoxo


	20. Always

Always

The cold rain slashed across my skin as I sat still on my bench. The weather had changed drastically in the last two days, but I hadn't moved. I felt frozen in my spot just thinking of her. Pondering all that she had done and all the love she had to give. Once I had started thinking of her, I'd found it hard to stop. I couldn't lose this little warmth in my heart that being here brought me. I didn't care that my shirt was stuck to my chest or that my skin was frozen. This had been the first time I'd felt close to her, the first time I'd felt a small bit of peace.

"Excuse me sir are you ok?" I jumped at the sound of the man's voice as he stood over me. I hadn't even noticed him leaving the house or walking up to me, I'd been so deep in thought. I stared at him blankly for a few moments trying to think of an answer. He was probably wondering why I was staring at his house in the pouring rain.

"I'm sorry I was just reminiscing about the girl that use to live here." I said gesturing towards the house and trying to sound friendly. I knew I probably sounded insane, but a large part of me didn't care.

"You know the girl that lived here?" The man said sounding curious. Perhaps he wondered who had lived here before them, perhaps he'd heard about them on the muggle news. I took in his appearance for a few seconds. He wasn't too old, late twenties or early thirties, he hard light brown hair and brown eyes. He was well dressed, and very clearly didn't struggle for money.

"Hermione? Yes, I loved her." I replied absentmindedly thinking of her eyes, her smile, her laugh. It still hurt to think of her, but it was the only comfort I could hold onto.

"How did you know she was here?" My breath caught in my throat at his words. Was he joking? Was I dreaming?

"She's here?" I stuttered refusing to allow that little bubble of hope to grow any further.

"Yes, she arrived badly injured, she begged us not to take her to a hospital and luckily my wife's a doctor. We've done our best but it's a slow process. I thought that's why you were here?" I couldn't breathe, this couldn't be real. She couldn't be alive. Surely someone would have known she was alive.

"I thought she was dead." I muttered feeling ashamed as the words left my mouth. Maybe I should've known. I knew something hadn't felt right, I should've fought harder to find her.

"Come, you can see her. She's been in and out of consciousness but I'm sure she'd be glad to have someone she knows close by. I'm Aiden Blackwell by the way." I stared at him as he turned to go back to the house trying to process everything, still a little scared of feeling hopeful.

"How do you know you can trust me?" I said quickly as panic flooded through me. He could be putting her at risk, and he wouldn't even know it. What if I had been someone else?

"My wife is the love of my life and for a few years life pulled us in different directions, losing her meant that I lost me. I've seen the look in your eyes, that's the look of a lost love. You can be trusted." My jaw dropped at his words. He was clearly an intelligent man and at that point I decided not to challenge him further. Silently I nodded and followed the man through the door.

The house looked so different from the last time I'd been here. It seemed more open and the décor was carefully placed and modern. The last time I'd been here it had been in ruins, and I'd helped make it that way. Trying to push those images out of my mind I followed Aiden upstairs. He led me to the first floor and a shut door that sat right opposite the stairs.

"Ready?" He said quickly, his hand on the door. Part of me wanted to say no and just keep that tiny bubble of hope alive just in case it wasn't her, but I knew I couldn't stand out here forever. I'd have to face it eventually. Unable to find the right words I simply nodded, taking a deep breath as the door was pushed open.

It was her. Cuts and bruises covered her body and her arm was heavily bandaged as she slept peacefully in the middle of a large double bed that sat perfectly in the middle of the light room, its brightness unaffected by the terrible weather outside. Trying to catch my breath I stood watching her chest rise and fall.

"You can sit by her if you'd like." The Aiden guy said as he gestured towards an armchair next to the bed. I felt frozen to the spot as if giving my heart chance to catch up with my mind.

"I'll grab you a towel and some new clothes." He muttered quietly, heading across the landing towards the other room. As if walking on ice, I carefully walked around the bed, not taking my eyes off of her. All the pain and hurt from the last few days faded away, she was here, she was safe, she was breathing. Not wanting to ruin the chair I waited until Aiden returned with a towel before sitting down. Being in a muggle house, I couldn't exactly wave my wand and dry myself so I quickly slipped into the en suite bathroom and dried off, changing into the clothes he'd given me, a pair of green jogging bottoms, a white shirt and a lime green zip up hoodie. They fitted perfectly and I let the warmth slide across my body.

Finally, I sat down next to her, taking her bandaged hand in mine.

"Thank you, for the clothes, for helping her, for everything." I said quickly reminding myself how much this family had done for Hermione.

"That's ok. I'll get your clothes washed for you and bring you some tea up. I'm just glad we've been able to help her." Aiden said as he grabbed my soaking wet clothes and left the room once more. I took in the beauty in front of me and found myself appreciating every breath she took. I would never lose her again. I'd do anything to keep her safe.

I sat for hours just watching as she slept. Aiden came and sat with me for a bit and checked on her bandages, apparently, he was under strict orders from his wife, who would be home shortly. The sun was just breaking through the dark clouds in the late afternoon when at last, Hermione's beautiful brown eyes opened. She winced slightly and looked around grogily before her eyes met mine and she managed a weak smile.

"You found me." She said, her voice sending shivers down my spine.

"I'll always find you."

******end of chap****

Hey guys! Just a short chapter! Sorry for the sadness in the last few chapters I just really wanted to explore the full depth of emotions that Draco had but there's hope! More coming soon, I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe everyone xoxo


	21. The One

Hermione had drifted back into a daze and before long I was sat admiring her peaceful features once more. I wanted to let the others know that she was ok but I didn't want to risk using magic here and I knew this was something they needed to hear in person. They knew I was safe for now and they wouldn't worry more than that. Aiden seemed like a decent man, I'd never really been acquainted with many muggles before but he seemed like one of us, except he hadn't been through the horrors that the wizarding war had caused, there was a peacefulness in his eyes that simply wasn't present in many wizards eyes these days.

"How did you two meet?" Aiden's calm voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"We met at school, ironically, we hated each other for the longest time." I replied honestly watching as Aiden chuckled. He reminded me a lot of myself, I would have guessed he screwed up a lot as a kid and it only took loving his wife to allow hi to be himself. He was young, clearly well off and had a house and a wife. I'd hope to be as settled as he is by the time I get to his age.

"My wife and I were the same. There's a fine line between love and hate." I couldn't help but nod in agreement, if you'd asked me before the end of sixth year whether I'd ever love Hermione, I would have laughed but now I know I'd be broken without her. It still felt as though I was living in a dream just having her in front of me.

"How did you know? That she was the one for you?" I asked glancing back at Hermione's peaceful face. I felt so sure that she was the one but part of me was terrified that we'd just keep causing each other pain. What if I caused her any more pain than I already had? Aiden seemed to think about it for a few moments fiddling with the curtain next to him as he thought.

"Honestly, it was the moment I knew I didn't hate her. All our lives we'd bickered and caused each other hassle just because we could. Then she was with this other guy and he managed to take a dodgy picture of her, he sent it around the school, and everyone was talking about it. They were all bullying her and treating her like she was a slut. She bumped into me as she ran to the bathroom, her hair a mess and bright red cheek from being freshly smacked by some girl and her hair a mess. I went to ask her if she was ok and she just said _Please, not you too. _That simple phrase hit me man, when we were bickering it was ok because she could take it, she expected it but in that moment it was just too much for her. I felt this unbelievable rage that I couldn't explain I didn't know why I cared but somehow what he did seemed so much worse. I found him, kicked the crap out of him and got suspended, not that I actually cared. Anyway, once I came back I found her hiding away from everyone and I started sitting with her. Slowly I got her talking and after a long time she started to trust me, she tried to thank me for what I'd done but I just told her it was nothing. Overtime our lunches became enjoyable, we needed them like we needed breath and we allowed ourselves to learn things we never had bothered to before. That feeling of being so helpless when someone that wasn't me hurt her and when I couldn't stop it, that's when I knew I loved her and that's when I knew she was my one." There was a moment of silence as I thought about what he'd said. I guess it was the same for Hermione and me, not being able to help her made me realise I loved her. I'd let her go because I never thought she could love a monster like me and when she found out, she didn't love me, but she could love me. Maybe I could use the opportunity now to prove why I deserved a second chance.

"So it just hit you?" I added quickly finding myself oddly curious about this man.

"Mostly, but it was the end of school and the time just never felt right and then she went away and the entire time she was doing her degree and I was working, I just couldn't get her off my mind. I was miserable for so long but I knew that if you love something you should let it go and I did. I'm just grateful she came back, she said she couldn't get me off her mind and within two years we were married and here we are." I stared at him with wide eyes, he had this huge romantic love story with his wife and he knew for the rest of his life she'd be by his side and here I was still unable to remember if Hermione still hated me. It was so frustrating not knowing what happened when we were taken. Our conversation was brought to a halt by the sound of the door opening downstairs and the woman, who I could only presume was Aiden's wife calling up, "Hey Aid, I brought dinner!"

Aiden's head shot up and he looked at me slightly nervously.

"That's Harley, I'll just go have a quick word with her." He said rubbing his hands down his jeans and slipping out of the door nervously. Standing I edged across to the door hoping to listen in.

"_Hey beautiful, how was your day?" _I heard Aiden's voice creeping up the stairs, still sounding apprehensive, clearly he was nervous about telling her I was here.

"_It was quite stressful today, The lady that got brought in last week didn't make it but little Lottie on the ward finally got to ring the cancer free bell today, she's come so far. That's why I thought it'd be nice to just have an easy dinner." _There was silence as they must've hugged or kissed for a moment.

"_Thank you, it's perfect for tonight." _

"_How's Hermione doing? Has she stirred much today?" _My heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name. Glancing back at the bed I could see she hadn't moved.

"_She's stirred a few times, no screaming this time though. There is something I need to tell you though." _There was another pregnant pause.

"_Come on then, don't leave me hanging." _I smirked at Harley snapping at him, they seemed well suited.

"_That boy we saw outside, He knows her, he thought she was dead, he was mourning out on that bench. He's upstairs now." _There was a slight scrape of a chair sliding backwards.

"_He's what? Aiden! I just told you to keep an eye on her and change the bandages, not leave some random bloke with her. Did it not occur to you that he did that to her?" _I felt a slight twang at her words but I knew she was being protective, after all she had a point. I could be anyone and Aiden had seemed to trust me easily.

"_He didn't, look just go up to talk to him. He's barely been alone with her and he's as in love with her as I am with you. Trust me, he's a good man." _Again there was a slight shuffle before the distinctive sound of feet walking up the stairs. Shifting back across to my seat I just managed to hide the slight twinge of pain from my injuries before the door swung open. Harley was about 5"2 with dark brown hair in a tight ponytail and her eyes were narrowed, clearly suspicious of me.

"How did you know she was here?" Harley said getting straight to the point and catching me slightly off guard. Aiden rolled his eyes behind her head and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I didn't, I was told she was dead, I came here to be close to her, this place meant the world to her…" There was another pause as Harley looked me up and down as if trying to decide if I was telling the truth.

"What happened to her? Were you there?" She snapped quickly raising an eyebrow as she was trying to prove her point.

"I was there." I said quickly trying to think of what I could say, I noticed she turned to raise an eyebrow at Aiden who raised his back in response. "I didn't do this to her, I was attacked, she tried to help me, and now I've woken up with a little memory loss and got told she'd died. I know you think I did this to her and I guess you're right because its my fault she's like this but I'd never hurt her, I love her." I declared defiantly earning a smirk from Aiden and a sigh from Harley.

"She's a fighter, most people wouldn't make it through, but she made us promise no hospitals." Harley replied walking over and checking Hermione over. I smirked, she was just like Hermione with that incredibly stubborn ability to never fully admit when she was wrong.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked deciding not to push the subject, after all they were the reason she's alive right now.

"It'll be a slow recovery but I'm confident enough. You're welcome to stay." She replied sounding slightly short.

"Make sure he earns his keep." Hermione's weak voice drifted out, her eyes barely open to see anything but a slight smile on her face as she squeezed my hand causing warmth to flood through my entire body. Harley chuckled lightly seeming relaxed to have some sort of confirmation from Hermione herself. She looked slightly brighter than earlier and Aiden smiled knowingly, and it was in that moment I knew for sure, she was the woman I'd marry.


	22. One week later

One week later

Ruffling a hand through my hair I yawned as I grabbed a glass of orange juice from the fridge. Grabbing a few dishes off the drainer I started putting them away, it was the least I could do to help out after everything Harley and Aiden were doing for Hermione and I.

"You don't have to do that Drake." Aiden said as he too came into the kitchen, his hair a mess and his eyes tired.

"I just want to make sure I'm not a burden. I am grateful to you for letting us stay." I replied as I finished putting the cutlery in the drawer. Over the past week Aiden and I had become close, he was a decent bloke. It was strange for me to see the sense of freedom in his eyes that no one in the wizarding world had anymore. We'd all jut come out of a wizarding war and nobody came out of that without a scar or two. The muggles didn't have that, sure they'd know some weird stuff had been going on and scary news reports reported a lot of random attacks but they didn't know what it was, they didn't know that they were on the blind side of a war. After watching the way Harley and Aiden were with each other I felt a little guilt over judging muggles so quickly, being raised to hate them by my father had completely blinded me to how normal they were. They weren't weak or dumb like I'd been taught to think when I was little. If anything, they were smarter than us because they had to figure out ways to do the things that we took for granted. We could just wave our wands and fix a broken bone or tidy the house, but they had to do it all a lot slower. In many ways it was refreshing not being able to use magic around them. It had given me an appreciation for the only things that separated us.

"You can stay more often, you do more than Aiden!" Harley chuckled as she too strolled in. She was dressed for work and was just packing her bag as Aiden made a dramatic motion symbolling his fake hurt. Aiden worked from home on a lot of different screens that I couldn't even begin to describe what he was doing. He did a lot around the house and kept it ticking along so I knew Harley was only joking but it was funny to see Aiden's reaction.

"What's our instructions for today hun?" Aiden asked after he was done being dramatic.

"Well, just keep an eye on her but It might be good if you can get her standing or even walking." Harley said quickly as she grabbed a banana and kissed Aiden.

"I shouldn't be too late home, behave the pair of you." She said pointing at us both like naughty school children in detention before hurrying off to her car. Considering they were both only in their early to mid-20's both Aiden and Harley had their lives fairly settled, and I couldn't imagine much changing. Aiden and I chatted our way through our breakfast before heading upstairs to check on Hermione.

She had been doing so much better in the past week. She was no longer fading in and out of consciousness, but she was still sleeping for a long time overnight and her injuries were healing slowly. I could tell she was still in a lot of pain, but she refused to let it get her down. We never ran out of things today and whilst she felt bad for the pain, she'd put everyone through and guilt that we'd both been away from Scorpius so long it felt good to have a little time to just talk. She kept saying she couldn't remember exactly what happened after I was taken away, but I got the impression that something about that night was bothering her. I wanted to wait to ask her once she was better. Our argument was well in the past now, she had forgiven me for lying to her and hurting her although I knew the memories remained I could only hope that our new memories would over shadow the pain I'd put her through. We'd decided to take things slow and really get to know each other and put the past behind us but I couldn't help thinking she was the one for me.

She was sitting up reading as we strolled in. She looked very much in her element.

"Morning beautiful, what're you reading?" I asked casually as Aiden checked her bandages as always. He'd start work right after this and check on us every so often to see if we needed anything.

"It's a new book, its only just been published, Harley gave me it. It's called The Fruit bowl and its absolutely brilliant so far, it's been a while since I've sat down and read a good fiction book." I laughed as I sat down next to her and watched the pure joy in her eyes as she finished her chapter before putting her book down.

"I can't tell you what's happening, but you have to read it once I'm done." She said excitedly before looking across to Aiden to get her daily update.

"You're doing much better Hermione, the burns are healing incredibly well and Harley thinks you're ready for a walk today. Take it easy and if either of you need anything don't be afraid to shout. I'll be in my office, see you in a little bit guys." He said smiling as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks Aid, see you in a bit." I replied earning a shocked look from Hermione. I raised my eyebrows at her smirking.

"I never thought you'd get so close to them so quickly." She said softly before blushing slightly at her own thought.

"Neither did I. They're pretty cool, I'm glad I've met them. Anyway enough about me what about this walk?" I replied quickly, changing the subject and watching as Hermione looked away slightly.

"I'm a little nervous. I've not been moving really. What if I'm not strong enough?" She admitted at last looking at her hands to avoid my eyes. I sighed and took her hand softly.

"You're the strongest woman I know and I'll be here every step of the way." I replied trying to comfort her. She visibly relaxed and I could see she was calming herself down.

"You're right I'm being silly. Help me up?" She said softly. Taking her arm and being careful not to pull to hard on it I helped her to swing her legs off the bed and carefully position herself to stand. She looked unstable and unsure as she stood for the first time on her weak legs but leaning on me she managed a few steps quite quickly.

"I really didn't think I'd get to this point again." She said breathlessly, trying to stop herself from crying.

"A week ago I thought I'd lost you. I'm so grateful for every breath you take." Hermione laughed as she continued to move slowly.

"I've got this." She muttered to herself quietly reassuring herself far more than me.

The day had come for us to say goodbye to Aiden and Harley. Hermione had gained enough strength that we could travel back to Hogwarts, or home as we had told Harley and Aiden, I felt a little bad that we couldn't share something so basic about our lives with them but I knew we couldn't tell them.

"Thank you so much for everything." I said as we both made it to the door.

"Promise me you'll keep us updated on how the recovery goes." Harley said hugging Hermione gently and earning a slight wince.

"Of course, I'll write letters to you and hopefully come along to visit again soon." Hermione replied without missing a beat.

"…and we'll go for that drink in a few weeks Aiden." I added making both girls roll their eyes and Aiden smirked eagerly. Saying our final goodbyes we left the house and got far enough away before apparating to the edge of Hogwarts grounds.

"You know this is going to be crazy once we go inside don't you?" I asked taking Hermione's hand as she looked across at me, slightly pale from the apparition.

"I wouldn't expect anything else. I just want to hold my son again." She replied looking up at Hogwarts where we knew the world would be crazy. Once everyone heard about Hermione the whole school would be talking and right now she just needed time to fully recover.

"I'm just glad to be bringing him his family again." I replied ready to face the music with the love of my life. Little did i know, she was hiding a secret that had the power to rip us all apart forever.

Sorry it's been so long guys! Work has been crazy for a few weeks and it's been hard to find a moment to write! Hopefully more coming soon and I'm so grateful for everyone reading! xoxo


	23. Questions

**Questions**

"Are you ok?"

"How did you survive?"

"Where have you been?"

"How are your injuries?"

"How did Draco find you?"

"We all thought you were dead?"

"What happened in that house?"

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"Do you think it's safe the whole world knowing she's back?"

I stood silently blinking as everyone around me was blasting questions around the room, shock still hanging in the air. We were stood in Professor McGonagall's office with McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Narcissa, Blaise all staring at me as I gripped tightly onto Draco's arm. I was so grateful for all he had done and happy to be back I just wish they'd give me a second to breathe. Standing up was already getting difficult, this was the longest I'd been up and about since everything had happened and I wasn't sure how much longer I could manage.

Draco seemed to notice me struggling as he wrapped a protective arm around me earning a dark scowl from Ron.

"Guys, let her breathe she needs to sit down, she's still recovering." He announced loudly causing the whole room to move apart and allow me to sit down. I felt relief flood through my body as I was able to sit and the questions seemed to be directed towards Draco instead now. He refused to stop holding my hand and I was grateful for the warmth his grasp brought me.

"How did you find her?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"Did you know she was ok before?" Everyone's heads flicked across to Ron as his spiteful question bounced around the room. Draco growled slightly clearly getting frustrated. His grip on my hand tightened slightly.

"No, I didn't Weasley. I left the funeral because I couldn't take it anymore and I went to everything started for me and Hermione. I went to her childhood home the one place I knew she'd been truly happy. I wanted to feel close to her. I sat there for days and then this guy came out and he eventually told me Hermione was healing inside. They were a muggle family and I knew I shouldn't use magic around them, so I didn't. I focused on Hermione and getting her well enough to come back and this is where we are. Apparently, Hermione appeared on their doorstop and asked not to go to the hospital. Luckily, Harley, who was the man's wife, was a nurse and knew enough to help Hermione. She still needs more time to heal but she's made leaps and bounds in such a short time." Draco explained to the room finally creating a silence amongst them all. They all looked between each other as they tried to get accustom to the new information.

"It's a relief to see you Miss Granger. Scorpius will be very happy, he's sleeping and Violet's watching him at the moment." Narcissa spoke gracefully and spreading relief through my body as I thought of Scorpius. He was safe and healthy and seeing him was all I could think about right now.

"Well it'll be a hard transition for you Miss Granger, a lot of people will have questions, but I think we should start by getting Madam Pomfrey to look you over." Professor McGonagall announced causing panic to flood through me.

"No, I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital wing." I said quickly causing a lot of confused faces to stare my way, including Draco. I couldn't go to the hospital wing because I knew Madam Pomfrey would ask too many questions and figure out too many things. I needed time to research what had happened and figure it out for myself.

"Well at least let us all pamper to your needs for a few days." Ginny said seeming to understand the extent of my panic as she stepped forward and hugged me awkwardly over the chair. I felt the slight shake in her hands as she tried to tell herself that this was really happening. There was a slight murmur around the room as the others started to mutter to one another.

"Very well but if your condition worsens any more I must insist you go to the hospital wing." McGonagall replied sternly to which I nodded.

"I'll make sure of it professor. Now if you guys don't mind I'll take Hermione back to the Head's common room, any of you are welcome to join." Draco said authoritatively commanding the room once more.

"If it's all the same mate, we'll be around in the morning, you two need rest." Blaise said speaking for the others. Draco smirked clearly grateful that it would just be the two of us for tonight.

After several hugs and murmurs of "I'm glad you're ok" Draco and I made our way out of the office. His supportive arm around my waist kept me moving forward, I could think of nothing better than settling in for the evening and getting some rest, it had been a long day.

"Do you want to go straight to bed?" Draco asked softly as we climbed carefully through the portrait hole. I nodded gently feeling the tiredness in my eyes.

"Would you stay with me?" I asked quietly causing Draco's head to spring round eagerly, making me laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes." I chuckled as I led him up the stairs towards my room.

**** The Next Morning****

"Morning beautiful." Draco muttered beside me as I blinked a few times growing accustom to the morning light. It felt so good to be wrapped in Draco's arms once more his pale chest keeping me warm, I couldn't believe how tired I continued to feel despite doing nothing for the past few weeks, but my mind had been busy. I knew I should tell Draco about everything that had been going on, but I needed to figure it out for myself, he'd just worry, or blame himself and I needed to find out how this all worked. For now, I was just glad to be in Draco's arms again, as much as I had hated him for what he had done I couldn't blame him. He'd fought as hard as he could to change his ways as a result of what had happened to me and he'd fought on the right side in the end. He'd lied to protect me from my own memories, and he'd kept my son safe, I really couldn't blame him for that. I wanted to take things slow and get to know him fully this time around but we had a connection that was hard to deny.

"Good morning." I mumbled back snuggling into his chest once more.

"How're you feeling today?" He said stroking my hair as he yawned.

"Much better, somehow having you here helps." I said making him smile softly. Little did he know that it was true, I actually had been healing a lot better since Draco had found me, something else I had to look into.

"I honestly feel like I can breathe again now that I have you here. I could stay here forever." Draco smirked as we enjoyed the peace.

"As much as that was cute can you two get your butts downstairs you have guests." I felt a blush fly up onto my cheeks as Blaise's voice floated through the door and Draco laughed heartily next to me.

"Knew it couldn't last forever." He muttered as we clambered out of bed and Draco waved his wand getting us both ready. I felt a few stinging pains ricochet around my chest as I moved but I knew I couldn't make a big deal about it, I hadn't wanted any magic healing my body for a reason so that meant it would take longer for me to heal but it was all I could do to help figure out what this was. I just couldn't tell Draco about the pain I was in. He would insist I got help from Madam Pomfrey.

In the common room, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise and Narcissa (Holding Scorpius) were all waiting with a couple of smirks and a clear scowl from Ron.

"Morning everyone." Draco said smirking his eyes lingering ever so slightly longer on Ron's face than anyone else's. He had a lot of his old swagger back and I could tell he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his body. Maybe it was the fact he couldn't remember anything that happened that night or maybe it was that his secret was finally out, but he was certainly free.

Strolling over to Scorpius he lifted him out of Narcissa's arms and high into the air as he giggled loudly.

"mmumm" He shouted joyfully as I stepped closer to him. Giving him a hug and a kiss, I was so happy to see his tiny face again. I thanked Narcissa for having him and turned around to Ron and Harry.

"Can we talk?" I asked them both as the others moved over to the fireplaced to continue their conversations. Both boys followed me out of the portrait hole, and we stood in the corridor for a second in silence.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I treated you both before I was taken." I said at last, I'd missed the three of us hanging out and whilst things were different now it didn't mean we had to be.

"Honestly, Hermione, we're just glad you're ok." Harry said quickly giving me a hug. I expected this from Harry, through everything he was reliable.

"Ron, I'm sorry for everything that happened between us, I've missed our friendship." I said turning to Ron who was staring stubbornly at the ground.

"I should be apologising 'Mione, I was stubborn, I let hatred get the better of me. I love you Hermione and losing you nearly broke me." Ron's eyes finally met mine and I felt guilt, our friendship shouldn't have been surrendered so simply.

"Ron, I love you like a brother, and if you're honest I think you feel like that too. I know you don't like Draco but he's trying, please give him a chance." I explained watching as Ron's face fell slightly.

"I'll try. I'm not promising anything though." He grumbled slightly causing both Harry and I to laugh.

"come on, they'll think we've run off." I said gesturing for us to go back inside.

The rest of the day we all spent enjoying each others company, Ron and Draco kept a suitable distance from one another but the day was filled with laughter and Joy. I tried to answer as many questions from everyone as I could but steered clear of anything to do with my research. Now I just had to find a way to slip away from Draco to do some real research. As the night feel we got Scorpius tucked into his bed and waved goodbye to Narcissa, Ginny, Harry and Ron. Blaise was stood over Scorpius watching him rest.

"Oh Blaise I've still got that book I borrowed from you, I'll grab it before you go." Draco said hurrying off to his room as Blaise stared at me smirking.

"What?" I said, wondering why he was staring at me.

"You're hiding something." He replied simply stepping closer to me as my heart skipped a beat.

"…I … I don't know what you mean." I stuttered trying desperately to keep my voice level. Blaise chuckled as he paced around me, making me nervous.

"Oh but you do, there's no way you could have escaped that house. My guess is something happened to you, or you did something that shouldn't be possible. That's why you didn't want magic touching your body in case it happens again. You want to research, you want to keep it a secret. It scares you." He muttered in a taunting tone and strolled around me studying my reaction as he spoke. My breath caught in my throat and I knew I couldn't keep it from him.

"Please don't tell Draco." I replied quietly, finding myself annoyed by his smirk.

"Let me help you research. We can figure out how to deal with this and make sure Draco doesn't know. It'll be our little secret." Blaise responded calmly. Sighing with relief I looked down at Scorpius as he slept soundly.

"Deal but if anyone finds out I'll know it was you." I replied sternly making Blaise smirk one more time before he hugged me tightly causing me to wince.

"It's good to have you back." He muttered softly causing me to laugh. Draco was leaning against the door frame by the time we pulled apart from out hug and smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Now, now Blaisey, you best not be stealing this beauty from me." Draco said still smirking but I could hear the pang of jealousy in his voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it mate." Blaise said taking the book off of Draco and turning back to me. He winked smirking and made his way out of the portrait hole. "Nighty night."

*****End of Chapter****

Thanks for reading! Two chapters released close together! Hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it! Hopefully there will be more coming soon although as I mentioned before this all depends on my work load. What do you guys think happened to Hermione? Let me know! Thank you all for reading! Stay happy and healthy! Xoxo


	24. What are you hiding?

What are you hiding? (Draco's P.O.V)

The next few weeks went flying by. Hermione was getting stronger and stronger each and every day. Scorpius was back with us and for the first time we were a real family. I stayed in Hermione's room every night and although I was fairly restless it relaxed me to have her in my arms. Scorpius was getting so smart as the days went on and he'd even tottering about as his legs got longer. Although, I thought he could be hard work when he was crawling but now that he was on two legs more often, he could get into everything and anything! I spent half my time running over to stop him from climbing or running into things. Regardless of what he did, he always just giggled and if he wasn't giggling then he was throwing a tantrum and shouting no but somehow his tiny little eyes staring up at me with a whole future ahead of him made it worthwhile.

The only thing that started nagging on me was Hermione, as the weeks went by, she started vanishing off more and more. It wasn't that I was desperate to have her around me but it's more that I felt like she was hiding something, and to make it worse Blaise was acting equally as strange. I didn't want to be paranoid but by the middle of March, I couldn't help the feeling that constantly crept up on me. Every morning she'd kiss Scorpius goodbye and run off telling me she needed to grab a book or finish some homework and every night at dinner Blaise would rush through his food and tell me he had an essay to finish. They were never around anymore and yet they always seemed to be missing at the same time.

Late one Thursday night my worst nightmare happened. I had just tucked Scorpius into bed, the first time I'd been forced to do so alone since Hermione and I had returned, and that's when I heard it.

"He's going to kill me for being late, I never miss tucking Scorp in." Hermione's voice floated from the other side of the portrait hole sounding slightly panicked. I wanted to open the portrait hole and confront her but instead I strained my ears and listened.

"Sorry, it's my fault I didn't realise it would take so long." Blaise's voice floated through and my heart did a little flip. So they had been together all this time.

"It's ok, I don't blame you, you know that but I have been thinking it's time to tell him." Hermione's voice made my voice catch in my throat, what on earth was she going on about? Tell who what? Did she mean me?

"You know Draco really won't take it well. He's going to hate us both." Blaise's voice rattled through like a bullet to the heart. I couldn't help feeling a little sad burn through me, if Blaise thought I'd hate them for whatever they were hiding, it was probably really bad. Blaise knew me better than anyone.

"I know Blaise, but I just can't hide it anymore. He knows somethings up." Hermione replied in hushed tones I couldn't listen to much more turning to go to my room I heard one final phrase.

"Give us a few more days, then maybe we can find a way to explain to him." Hurrying up the stairs and slamming my door I flopped down onto the bed my head racing as I slapped the magical baby monitor next to me.

What on earth were they hiding? As much as I hated to admit it, the way they were talking made it sound as though there was something was going on between them. I wanted to know but a big part of me didn't want to burst the bubble that we'd been living so happily in.

A few minutes later I heard Hermione checking on Scorpius via the baby monitor.

_Hey baby, sleep tight my little angel. Sorry mum missed your bedtime. _

Her voice was so sweet, and I knew she'd be softly stroking his blonde locks from his face. It hurt to know she was hiding something; we'd finally pulled my skeletons out of the closet and I thought we'd finally started moving past everything but there was another roadblock smack damn in front of us.

"Draco?" I heard her voice sinking through the door to my room and it pulled me from my thoughts. I waited silently. For once, I didn't know what to say.

"Dray, I know you're mad I missed bedtime, I'm sorry, I really am." Her voice was so gentle it shattered through my heart. I wanted to go out and take her in my arms and tell her I wasn't even mad that she missed one night. I wanted to sleep with her in my arms tonight but at the same time I just wanted to think. Had I let myself be blinded by my love for her and opened myself to getting hurt? She was one of the good ones, at least she always had been.

"Draco, I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you. I'll see you in the morning." Her voice sounded resigned as she leant against the door for a moment longer before her footsteps vanished off down the stairs.

I spent the whole night staring at the ceiling and thinking things through. As much as I wanted to sleep I just couldn't get that conversation of my mind. What did it mean? Did I really want to know?

***The Next Morning****

By the time I strolled into the common room early next morning, my eyes were burning from being tired and my head ached. Hermione was already up and feeding Scorpius, she looked concerned as she looked me up and down and I avoided her eye.

"Did you sleep at all?" She mumbled handing me a glass of water that she had ready.

"Not really" I mumbled yawning into my drink. Hermione sighed and stared at me as Scorpius sat happy in his highchair.

"I'm sorry about last night." I felt a pang as last nights conversation floated back into my mind.

"It's fine. We're all allowed to have a night off." I mumbled trying to sound pleasant. I couldn't argue with her right now and I didn't have the strength to know the truth, but I had a plan. Tonight, I would find out the truth if it was the last thing I did. Hermione hugged me tightly before we all made our way to the day ahead of us.

After a full day of lessons and trying to smile around Harry, and Blaise, even Weasley was hanging around today, I finally got my moment. As usual just after dinner Blaise made his excuses at the same time Hermione slipped out of the Great Hall. I pulled Scorpius up and walked him over to Harry asking if he'd watch him for a moment. This move still earned me some strange looks from people that still weren't accustom to two enemies being friends. Harry accepted gladly and popped a smiling Scorpius down between himself and a slightly scowling Weaslebee. Hurrying out of the hall I slipped down the corridor heading towards the library where I guessed they had gone. It didn't take me long to find them in the library but I slipped behind a bookcase and listened to their hushed voices.

"What's got you so worried about telling him now?" Blaise hissed quickly as he grabbed a book of the shelf.

"Unless you noticed we've been together most of the time, he knows something I can feel it." Hermione snapped back as Blaise hushed her.

"If he knows something then we have to tell him. Just know I wont give up. This is too important." Blaise replied causing my blood to boil. I slipped my head around to take a peek as Hermione leaned forward and hugged Blaise causing him to smile. Unable to hold it in any longer I stepped around the corner causing Blaise's jaw to drop.

"Something you want to tell me?" I said calmly causing Hermione to spin around her bottom lip shaking. There was no going back now.

"Mate…" Blaise's voice sent a fire of fury throughout my body and I felt my fist forming. The images of her body tucked into his as they spoke about hiding things from my raged through my mind. Blaise's jaw connected with my fist and I stormed out of the library ignoring the commotion of the group forming around him.

"Draco wait… I'll tell you everything." Hermione's voice froze me in my spot. It was time for answers.

*****End of Chapter****

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the quick chapter but I thought I'd get this one out to you! Poor Draco! Can they ever have a normal life?

Read and review ! xoxo


	25. Phoenix

Phoenix

"_Draco wait… I'll tell you everything." Hermione's voice froze me in my spot. It was time for answers. _

I turned around staring into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes as they pleaded with me to listen to her. I felt a shake in my throbbing hand as the images of everything that had happened flashed through my burning mind. My heart was thumping ferociously in my chest, I needed this to make sense. There was a moment of silence as she reached forward, and her fingers gently traced my hand sending an electric feeling up my arm. I pulled my hand back watching as her heart sank and she looked down at the floor.

"Go on then, explain." I snapped trying to hide the crack in my voice. My heart was aching, and I just needed her to rip off the band-aid and let me walk away. Hermione's wide eyes stared at me once more before her eyes rolled back into her head and she flopped towards the floor. Jumping forward I caught her limp body just before she hit the ground. Lifting her bridal style, I made my way towards the hospital wing taking note of her pale skin as I carried her.

My mind whirred needing her to be ok. Was it my fault? Had she passed out because of the stress I caused her? She was still healing after everything. My mind was going round in circles, but my feet carried me where we needed to go. Before long I was resting her down on a bed in the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was checking her over.

"What happened to her?" She barked quickly as she performed a spell checking her for injuries.

"She just passed out." I mumbled stepping back from the bed and letting her work.

"Be careful with her." Blaise's voice caused fury to flood through me as I spun around to see him entering the hospital wing, still clutching his nose. Madam Pomfrey glanced up and looked shocked.

"And what happened to you?" She demanded waving him to sit down as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Unfortunate case of a book falling in the library." Blaise muttered his eyes watching mine.

"I'll be along to fix you in a moment Mr Zabini." Blaise nodded still watching me.

"Is she going to be ok?" Blaise added and if I didn't know better I thought I saw a hint of a smile on his mouth. Anger boiled in me and I clenched my fists moving to take a step forward before Pomfrey's voice caused me to pause.

"She's just not been eating enough. A little rest and she'll be fine." Madam Pomfrey looked between Blaise and I as she spoke as if not sure which one of us she was talking to. The candles along the walls flickered through the tension that hung like a mist in the air.

"I guess she's taken care of" I replied feeling a strange dropping sensation in my heart as my breath caught in my throat. I turned to leave when Blaise stood and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Mate, wait, let me explain" I yanked my shoulder away from his touch as though he was made of red hot iron. He needed to back off before I did something that I would regret.

"We are not mates, sod off." I hissed before storming towards the door ignoring the scolding that Madam Pomfrey was giving me.

"We were going to explain everything!" Again Blaise's voice brought fury to my chest. I one swift movement I spun on my heel and marched towards him until we were nose to broken nose. He didn't back down as I knew he wouldn't. Shoving my wand under his chin I hissed so quietly I doubt anyone other than he would hear me.

"Say one more word and I will curse you so badly you won't even remember your name. Now I'm going to walk away and you will not even look in my direction, understood?" Blaise nodded slowly before turning away allowing me to storm out without a second thought. I went to the only place that had always provided me with some kind of solace to think.

*****Later that night Astronomy Tower****

"This is your favourite spot isn't it?" Harry's voice made me jump as the cold night air blew harshly through the tower. I couldn't help but role my eyes at how calm Potter's voice always sounded.

"How did you find me?" I grumbled guessing that Hermione had sent him, she would always send the cavalry when she couldn't come herself.

"I just thought of the spot you'd probably have the most to think about in." He replied sitting next to me sighing as he sat. It still felt strange having Harry as a friend after all the years of hatred between us. Maybe it would always feel strange but I couldn't deny I was happy to call him a mate.

"Harry don't expect me to go talk to her" I sighed putting my head back in my hands as Harry sighed again. Patting me on the back.

"I'm not expecting anything Draco, I actually came to check on you." He replied casually, he knew when not to push the subject and he seemed to know that right now was not time to push the issue.

"Well I haven't pitched myself off the astronomy tower yet" I replied bluntly causing Harry to snort with laughter. I couldn't help the smirk that rose onto my lips as I thought of my joke.

"What's happened?" Harry said after a few moments of silence and I knew his curiosity got the better of him.

"Blaise happened." I replied shortly feeling sick to my stomach as I spoke, part of me still couldn't believe it was true, part of me didn't want to believe.

"Hermione wouldn't do that" Harry said quickly without missing a beat, his voice defiant. Of course he'd stick up for her, I didn't expect anything else, it's what I would have expected him to do.

"That's what I thought too" I mumbled knowing the goodness that sat in her heart.

"Think you need to get an explanation of some sorts." Harry replied into the night air and his words hung loudly in the air.

"Don't tell anyone I said this Potter but I'm scared, what if it is true? What if I fought so hard just to end up hurt? I don't think I could handle that." I admitted refusing to look him in the eye as I spoke my darkest fears.

"Don't tell anyone that there's a genuinely sweet side to the terrifying Draco Malfoy?" Harry joked giving me a slight nudge as he spoke. I smirked.

"The world would go mad if they knew" I joked back to him. It felt good to have a bit of a joke and not take life so seriously.

"I wont tell anyone if you talk to her" Harry said smirking darkly, I stared at him wide eyed.

"You should've been a slytherin with your cunning" I growled standing and brushing my hands on my slacks.

"Funnily enough you're not the first to say that." Harry replied calmly before he patted me on the back and led the way down the staircase.

"Just remember, cool head listen to whatever they say, then react." Harry said calmly and he stepped behind me whilst I walked into the hospital wing. Part of me felt as if he was making sure there was no way I'd be able to turn and bolt if he stood the way he was.

"You're really irritating when you're right." I muttered making him laugh as Hermione and Blaise's heads spun in our direction. Ginny was sat by Hermione but Scorpius wasn't in sight.

"Where's my son by the way?" I muttered quickly trying to keep myself feeling light.

"Believe it or not Ron asked to look after him. He's actually quite smitten." Harry said smirking as I raised my eyebrows. As long as my son was safe I didn't care and I knew he was safe because my ring would burn if ever he was hurt, a little update I'd thought of after the attack.

"Draco you came back" Hermione said softly, her voice sounding both feeble and hopeful at the same time. I felt a pang in my heart remembering her words as she came round at Harley and Aiden's house.

"I always do" I replied echoing the same statement I'd said that night.

"I'm not cheating on you" Hermione stated bluntly clearly needing to get that off her chest. I couldn't help the anger the burned through me wanting to just know the truth.

"I heard you both! The ' I don't want to keep secrets' and the 'he's going to hate us', I'm not dumb" I roared causing Harry to jab me slightly and I tried to control my anger once more, taking a few deep breaths.

"Something's wrong with me, Blaise has been helping me. Neither one of us would ever hurt you like that." Hermione snapped back her eyes burning into my soul pleading me to see reason. I felt guilt hook my heart like a fish on the line.

"What's wrong with you and why on earth would you need to keep that a secret?" I replied quietly, confusion and guilt mixing in my blood.

"I don't know that's what we've been trying to figure out, I didn't want to worry you until we knew more." It was as if Hermione and I were the only ones left in the room. The rest of the room faded away as I tried to make sense of it all. Why hadn't she told me something was up?

"So, there's nothing going on with you and Blaise? Why tell Blaise and not anyone else?" I had to make sure I was covering all of my bases, it was all I could do.

"I didn't tell him he figured it out, I know we're taking things slow, but I love you Draco, I don't want anyone else." My heart fluttered as she spoke but there were still a lot of questions in my mind.

"How do you know something's wrong?" I added, my mind whirring with questions.

"That fire, the explosion, I started it, I was it. I got burned badly but I knew I could survive. I don't know what happened to me and I was afraid that if magic touched me again I'd cause another explosion. That's why I went to Harley and Aiden's to ask for muggle help. I should've told you sooner, I was just scared." I gasped as a few of the piece's began to fall into place. She thought I'd be mad at her for something she couldn't even control. If anything, I had more to do with it than she did.

"I have to go" I replied running from the room leaving the others in the dust. As I hurried out the ward, I heard Hermione shout behind me her voice a little broken.

"Draco please!"

****Malfoy Manor****

"Mother!" I shouted sprinting through the door. I was soaking wet from the rain, I'd left Hogwarts grounds and apparated to the edge of the manor grounds. Out of breath and desperate I looked around desperately for her.

"Draco dear what's wrong?" My mother appeared looking panicked with a wine glass in hand.

"I need that book on dark magical curses and their causes." I blurted knowing full well we kept books in our house that couldn't be found anywhere else in the magical world and I knew these would hold the answers to my theory.

"What's wrong?" My mother repeated again leading me to the private library.

"Hermione, somethings wrong with Hermione and I think I know what it is" Trying not to fumble over my explanation.

"I'll get it right away, this doesn't have anything to do with, you know when you helped her…" My mother said unlocking the door with five different locks.

"I can't help thinking it does, I shouldn't have used dark magic to secure her memories down." I added helping flick through the various books searching desperately for the one I needed.

"We'll fix this." My mother said yanking through each book as quickly as I was.

"Here's the book" She said triumphantly pulling it by its spine and handing it to me watching over my shoulder as I shuffled through the chapters looking for the right page. Finally, I found what I was looking for and scanned the paragraph taking it all in.

"I should've known this would happen, its right here, I have to get back to school." I said slamming the book and turning to hurry back off to the front of the house.

"Send me an owl! We'll find a way to fix this!" My mother called off into the storm as I hurried off. I needed to tell her.

******Hogwarts*****

"Mr Malfoy, my office right now" I growled as Professor McGonagall stopped me in my tracks in the middle of the great hall.

"Professor I'm in a hurry," I snapped, regretting my words the moment her eyes widened in fury.

"NOW" She said menacingly, following me as I ducked my head and made my way to the office. I knew she would've been looking for me I'd just hoped I would make it back to Hermione before she found me.

Once we were in McGonagall's office she sat behind Dumbledore's old desk and tapped her fingers on the desk. "So you start a muggle fight and broke the nose of another student, end up taking a second knocked out student to the hospital wing and then feel free to leave school grounds without permission!" She demanded looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry professor but it's an emergency." I replied desperate to leave.

"I don't want to here it. One month's detention every lunchtime and fifty points from Slytherin. One more wrong move and I'll take your badge" I nodded, not caring about the detention or the points. People would hate me once they realised how many points, I'd lost Slytherin but there were more important things.

"Great, can I go now?" McGonagall scowled but nodded and waved me out of her office. She wasn't so bad after all. Thanking her quickly I sprinted from her office and made my way to Hermione.

*****Hospital Wing****

"Draco…" Hermione said quickly, sitting up as I ran in panting.

"It's my fault Hermione." I replied trying to calm myself enough to explain everything to her. Placing the book on her lap she looked at me confused.

"What's your fault?" She said staring at the cover of the book.

"I know what's wrong with you" I said in a hurry, flicking to the right page in the book.

"What?" She said still sounding confused as she took the book and read the paragraph I was pointing at. Her face cleared with understanding as she read.

"It's called the curse of the phoenix."

*****END OF CHAPTER*****

Three quick releases! Might be about a week before the next chapter guys so I made this one a little longer! Hope you're enjoying the story! Stay safe and Well xoxo


	26. Fallout

"The what?" Every voice in the room replied at the same time looking confused between themselves. Hermione scanned through the paragraph I'd pointed at and I watched as her face went pale.

"Wait, a phoenix is a good creature so how can it be a curse?" Harry said to the room at large as everyone looked equally thoughtful on the prospect. Blaise must have left whilst I was gone but Ginny and Harry remained by Hermione's side. Normally, Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow visitors this late but then again, people very rarely said no to the boy who lived. I took a deep breath trying to find a way to explain how terrible this truly was.

"Well, the fire, the explosion that Hermione thought she caused? She did. The curse basically means that if she's threatened or her life is in mortal danger an explosion will remove the danger close to her and she will be reborn from the ashes of destruction her explosion causes." There was a pause as the others digested this information, Hermione still staring into space.

"But… if she can't die by being attacked, then surely that's a good thing?" Ginny said timidly after a few moments. I could see why she might think it wasn't the worst curse, but she hadn't quite grasped the strength of it. All eyes in the room flicked back to me as if waiting for an explanation.

"Because, she'll destroy everything in the vicinity when her life is in mortal danger. That means she has no control over it at all, the explosion could kill all of us or anyone unfortunate enough to be around her when it happens. You know how little was left of the house when she was in danger before. Her journey to recovery was so long, and even then she was right to avoid magical help because in the moments after the explosion, when she's most hurt, her body could take magic as a threat and do the same again. It's an incredibly rare curse but the only recordings of it show mass destruction. Essentially, she's a ticking time bomb." I finished slowly stepping closer to Hermione's bed and taking her hand carefully.

Again there was a moment of silence as the penny dropped and we all realised how bad this was. It was Harry who spoke first this time.

"How did she… how did she become cursed?" He said quietly and I could tell looking at him that he was questioning whether or not he really wanted the answer.

"It's my fault… I used dark magic to save her and rearrange her memories, all dark magic has consequences, when Hermione reversed it the curse was triggered there was so much dark magic rebounding in her body that the phoenix curse anchored itself in her trying to protect its vessel." I replied hating that I'd referred to Hermione as a vessel. I hated the fact that once again it was my fault, I had caused this pain.

"It'll be ok. We'll find a cure. We have to." Harry said. He always tried to look on the positive side of things even when everything looked bleak. Hermione nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Either she was trying to rest or she just wanted us all to think that. She needed to rest and now, more than ever, she had to be protected until we beat this curse.

****The next day****

I sat next to a sleeping Hermione as Scorpius played with his toys at my feet. It wouldn't be long before he would start using magic if the rest of my family were anything to go by. He would be two in July and everyone in my family showed early signs of magic by the age of two. I couldn't help but dread the havoc his little mischievous mind could cause.

"Thinking about our drama free year?" Hermione said softly as she came to and blinked a few times to adjust to the bright hospital wing. I chuckled at her words but couldn't help being a little concerned about what our future held.

"We're going to find a cure for you Hermione." I replied taking her soft hand in mine. Part of me wanted to savour every moment I had with her just in case things did go wrong, I'd already felt the pain of losing her once and I knew I never wanted to suffer that again.

"I'm not worried, there are worse things…" She said trailing off and trying to sound positive. She was always the last one to give up, but this felt a bit like she was giving up.

"Like what? We have a curse that we know very little about and that puts you at risk of hurting people and traumatising yourself. We don't know how to control it and beat it, forgive me for being a little scared." I blurted causing Scorpius' big eyes to stare up at me a little confused. Hermione squeezed my shaking hand as I bowed my head and sighed loudly.

"Dray, it's ok to feel scared. Listen, in the muggle world there are these illnesses, terrible illnesses, it doesn't matter how old or intelligent or rich you are these diseases can kill you. Those are terrible and there's nothing magic can do to help those people; hope is all they have. So, when we get to that point, I'll be worried, but all my curse means I can't die, and I run the risk of hurting people. When we run out of things to do… then and only then, do we worry about the future ok?" I couldn't help the lump in my throat as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes, she was so strong and never failed to amaze me.

"I just don't know where to go from here." I replied slowly accepting that I was at a loss for where to go from here.

"We're at Hogwarts Draco. We're safe here so as long as you don't annoy me, we'll be ok, I'm not gunna blow." Hermione smirked as she spoke, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I don't know about that, I can't promise I won't annoy you." I smirked making Hermione giggle. Whatever was coming, we'd go through it together.

*****The coming weeks***

Over the next few weeks Hermione was healthy and in many ways we almost forgot the curse was a risk. We spent as much time as a family as possible and the rest of our time was divided between school, prepping for exams and trying to think of ways to find a cure for Hermione. We'd considered removing her memories again but it was hard to know what would be considered an endangering of her life and what risked causing another incident.

The others were great too, as much as weasel hated me he quickly became smitten with little Scorpius and was more than happy to spend time with him as way of being part of the group. Blaise and Harry spent as much time as possible trying to find a way out of our situation and Ginny tasked herself with keeping Hermione safe and relaxed. Before long our final exams were approaching and the focus more than ever was on getting through it together. Hermione was in charge of our study schedule and we set up the Heads common room to allow us all to study together, we ate, slept and studied and before long we were walking out of our last exam. The sun was shining bright and Hermione had a slight tear in her eye.

"Hey we've got a few weeks before we officially leave, now is the time to enjoy it." I whispered wrapping an arm around her shoulders as we watched Harry, Blaise and Ron happily discussing their answers to the exam.

"I just never pictured the day we would leave. I guess I never thought it would happen." She smiled weakly as if accepting at last that we would have to say goodbye to the place we'd called home for so long.

"Me neither but what one hell of a journey it has been." I muttered as we made our way to the heads common room once more. It felt good to know we could enjoy Hogwarts for a little while before we had to say goodbye. After the war, I knew I'd have to come back because I couldn't let the last time I saw this place be when it was at its worst. Stepping into the common room I noticed a note on the sofa and looked at it curiously, maybe it was from my mother, congratulating us on finishing.

Picking up the scroll I read it aloud and everyone in the room froze in dread.

_Draco,_

_Didn't think the Mudblood got rid of me that easily did you? I have your little muggles where it all started. Tick Tock, you have 24 hours. Come alone. _

*******End of Chapter****

Omg ! Loved writing this chapter! Another cliffhanger! I didn't want to have too many filler chapters but we are getting close to the end now guys! Interesting stuff incoming! Read and Review xoxo


	27. Ticking Time Bomb

_Previously_

_Draco,_

_Didn't think the Mudblood got rid of me that, easily did you? I have your little muggles where it all started. Tick Tock, you have 24 hours. Come alone. _

Now…

"Crap" I muttered loudly as the others stared at me in shock.

"Who are they talking about, who is it?" Blaise asked blankly as I watched Hermione stared into space. We had to do something; we couldn't leave it this time.

"It's got to be Rodolphus, we found… there were bits of Lucius and Greyback there. They've taken Aiden and Harley; those are the muggles who saved Hermione." I replied quietly, still watching Hermione as I spoke. I knew she would be blaming herself for all of this, but she couldn't get too upset.

"We have to go; we have to save them." She blurted suddenly as if someone had pressed play and shot her mind into action.

"WE are not going anywhere. You are staying right here; I am going alone." I snapped folding the note and popping it in my back pocket. Hermione's eyes flared with anger.

"Oh hell no. You can't go alone!" Hermione snapped back to me as the others watched us argue, not daring to intervene. I took Hermione by each arm and stared straight into her beautiful brown eyes.

"It's too dangerous for you to go, if anything happens, you'll kill Harley and Aiden too. I've dealt with death eaters before." I replied softly trying to let her know that I was doing what was best for her. She looked at me as if searching my soul and I could tell she was hoping to change my mind.

"Look what happened last time, if anything happens to you, I'll fall apart, I can't risk what I'd do without you." She said softly, her hand brushing against my cheek.

"We're wasting time. I have to go; they don't deserve what's happening. Harry, Blaise stay with Hermione. I will send for help if I need it, please keep her calm." I muttered looking away from Hermione, I knew if I stared at her for too long, I'd cave but I couldn't.

"Draco, this is not a good plan." Blaise said carefully, as the whole room watched me in shock. I knew it wasn't a good idea and I knew I probably was in danger, but I had to help them.

"Blaise we both know what they'll do if I don't go alone." I replied bluntly feeling my heart sink knowing Aiden and Harley might not make it out either way. Blaise nodded and closed his eyes signalling to the others that there was no point arguing we both knew I was right.

"Blaise a quick word?" I said quickly knowing Hermione was still glaring at me as Harry tried to calm her down and Ron glanced at me curiously. Blaise nodded and followed me back out the portrait hole watching my reactions carefully.

"Draco…"

"Blaise, promise me what I'm about to tell you, you won't tell Hermione, you can tell the others but don't upset Hermione please." I muttered cutting across him quickly feeling the urgency in the beat of my heart.

"Of course, mate, what is it?" Blaise replied without missing a beat.

"Blaise, I don't know If I can come back from this. I don't know what I'm walking into, but I have to accept that I might not come back…"

"Drake…" Blaise interjected trying to stop me from saying the words we'd both been thinking.

"Blaise please, just listen. If I don't come back, there's a few things I need you to do ok?" Blaise nodded as I breathed deeply before continuing.

"Firstly, look after Hermione, make sure you find a cure for her. She'll fall apart, I know she will but just keep her safe and find a way to solve this stupid curse. Make sure Scorpius knows I love him, he's my world, and I wouldn't have left his if I had any choice. In the future, whenever they're ready let them know its ok to move on, I want them to move on." I couldn't look at him as I spoke, and the words felt heavy in my throat. The truth was I didn't know what I was running into and I couldn't leave without making sure someone knew.

"_Don't_ come after me in a few hours with full back up if you don't hear anything." I added raising my eyebrows to check that Blaise had the hint, if they cursed me to check no one was coming I had to know I'd told them not to come. Blaise nodded formally letting me know he had the message loud and clear.

"I'm glad you're my best friend Blaise, I would never have made it this far without you. Thank you, for everything." I added pulling him in for a hug. He squeezed me tightly as if taking it in one last time. This felt like a goodbye and all I can do is hope that it wouldn't be.

"Try to come back to us Draco. I know its not your choice but just try please." Blaise added patting me on the back before turning to head back inside.

"I can't come back in Blaise; I have to go. I'm not saying goodbye." I added levelling with him and although I could see the disappointment in his eyes, he knew it was hard enough as it is.

Staring at each other for a couple of seconds before nodding and parting ways, each of us hoping it wouldn't be the last time.

Slipping out of the castle and across the grounds I tried to keep my mind off of Hermione who would be freaking out right now. As I strolled past the cheerful students leaving exams or studying frantically for their next exam, I couldn't help but feel robbed of the opportunity to enjoy the freedom that some of them felt. I wondered if I'd ever feel free from this.

******Hermione's childhood home*****

Staring up at the house the images of the fateful night Hermione's parents had been killed. That's where all of this had started, and I guess that's where all of this had to end. I watched as the curtains flickered and I knew they were waiting for me. Taking I deep breath I pulled my ring off of my finger and pocketed it before making my way inside. That way my mother couldn't jump to me like she had last time. This was about keeping everyone else safe and I didn't care if that meant sacrificing myself. It was my actions that had started this, my betrayal that had triggered the anger they felt so it was me that could help them.

The moment I stepped through the door, it slammed behind me and I was thrown against it. My vision was blurred as a potion was poured down my throat causing me to choke slightly. Stepping back, I saw my father standing above me. I looked at him blankly, he was supposed to be dead.

"Shocked to see me son?" Lucius hissed his silver eyes looking slightly crazed.

"I thought you were dead." I replied before I could stop myself. Instantly I knew that he'd given me veritaserum, clearly, he wanted a few answers. I had guessed he'd do something like this. He and Rodolphus always had thought alike.

"Yes, well that little mudblood of yours did kill the others, I realised what was happening and got out of there but not before she took a few bits of me with her, no matter." He growled his silky voice sending a shiver down my spine as he glanced down at me.

"She's cursed…" I replied through gritted teeth trying with all my strength to prevent myself from speaking.

"Oh, I know, the phoenix curse, rare but possible. How did she get it?" He added seemingly enjoying watching me fight against myself.

"I… I used dark magic to heal her and take her memories of our son… when it was reversed, and her body was hit with too many spells the curse formed on her emotions." I growled filling with anger as I knew it was hopeless to fight the truth serum.

"Did you come alone? You didn't bring the ticking time bomb?" He added watching me carefully.

"No, I'm alone." I replied grateful for at least one of my answers.

"Do you have others coming?" He added smirking as he thought he'd tricked me.

"I told them not to." I replied again being careful to pick my words.

"Good little blood traitor right let's get started then. Follow me." He waved his wand and I felt a weight lift off my chest that I hadn't even noticed before. Getting up I followed him, my heart pounding against my chest. Up the stairs and into the bedroom that was opposite the one Hermione had been into my heart broke seeing Aiden and Harley. Aiden was bloody and unconscious, tied to a chair with his head hanging against his chest. Harley was struggling, also tired to a chair but she froze when she saw me.

"mmmrmmr?" Her voice scrambled against the tape magically binding her mouth. The more she struggled the tighter her bindings were getting. My father had his wand pressed firmly at my throat.

"Your little friends?" Lucius smirked as he sent a cruciatus curse at Harley who writhed in pain.

"Stop! Harley, it's ok." I ran over but felt myself launched sideways so I hit the drawers and landed next to Harley, blood running from a cut on my head. Harley looked exhausted as the curse was finally lifted and I knew she had no idea what was going on. Tears rolled down her face as she looked at me, weak on the floor.

"Do they know the truth about you?" Lucius chuckled as he waved his wand and Aiden was forced back into consciousness. Blinking a few times, he too started to struggle against his bonds.

"No" I replied through gritted teeth, I'd tried to protect them from this. Magic would scar them.

"Well go one son, tell them what you are." I glared at him before I looked at Aiden and Harley not knowing how they would take this news.

"I'm a wizard, He's using magic against you." I said watching as confusion filled their faces.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, let's discuss, I want answers from you son. If I don't like an answer, I'll hurt them, understood?" I nodded sending each of them a sympathetic look knowing he'd torture them either way.

"Tell the truth about why you saved the mudblood and what happened next." Dread filled me, last time my father had taken me he knew I'd lied about Scorpius' death and that I was close to Hermione but now he'd know everything.

"I saved her because I loved her. I got her to safety and Blaise took Scorpius. They raised him and I turned against the dark side. I fed information to the order and fought against the death eaters during the war." I replied sighing as though tired with the conversation. Aiden and Harley's eyes widened. I could tell they didn't understand what I was saying but they knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear. A flick of his wand and Harley writhed causing Aiden to glare at me as he fought against his bonds.

"And how did you meet these two?" Lucius hissed clearly furious with the extent to which I had betrayed them.

"They saved Hermione. They're good people." I added trying to make up for the torture they were going through. Another flick of the wand and Aiden writhed in pain.

"You disgust me." Lucius growled and for once I saw what a fickle man he was.

"This is pointless." I replied earning another glare from all three of the others in the room. Lucius flicked his wand and Aiden's bonds fell. _Imperio_ He muttered swiftly, and Aiden's eyes glazed over.

"Attack him" Lucius added smirking as Aiden blindly came over, his fist smashing into my cheek.

********Hermione's P.O.V******

"I have to go, please let me go!" I snapped feeling anger burning in me as the others had kept me locked in the common room for over an hour. They were taking turns and right now Blaise was keeping track of me. I needed to get to Draco, he couldn't fight them on his own. Aiden and Harley had done so much for me I needed to help them.

"Hermione, you can't go in there it's too dangerous." Blaise replied calmly placing a hand on my shoulder which I quickly pushed off. Bouncing Scorpius on my hip I tried not to lose it completely. His little face relaxed me slightly but not enough to stop me from going.

"I don't care, I won't hurt him. I need to save him." I replied feeling in my heart it was what I had to do.

"No Hermione." Blaise replied bluntly clearly holding on to whatever Draco had told him before he left. Kissing Scorpius on the head I popped Scorpius into his play pen and cast wandless magic to keep him entertained and safe. Flicking around I muttered, _Petrificus Totalus. _Blaise's eyes look frantic as his body froze and he dropped to the floor with a thud.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as I popped a pillow under his head and finally left. I ran towards Draco knowing in my heart he was hurt.

*****My childhood home****

I barely took a second to glance up at the house I'd loved so much before silently slipping in.

"The death eaters will rise again and avenge our master!" Lucius Malfoy's voice shocked me, clearly, he hadn't died like everybody thought. Carefully making my way up the stairs it didn't take long for Lucius to find me. The top stair creaked, and we were face to face in seconds. He stepped back and scowled slightly when he realised it was me.

"I thought no one would follow you." Lucius hissed as he dragged me into the room where Draco was leaning weakly against the drawers blood dripping down his bruised face. His eyes looked pained as he saw it was me. Aiden and Harley were struggled trying to escape from the chairs they were tied to, each covered in injuries. They were all being tortured or being forced to torture each other.

"I was sure she wouldn't." Draco replied softly gasping for air as he spoke. He seemed to have no choice but to tell the truth. His eyes met mine and I could see the sorrow as he looked at me.

"Well, I guess this could work for me, all I have to do is set off this ticking time bomb and she'll do the rest for me." Lucius said smirking as he shoved me into the room.

"Oh, this works very well, make the golden girl a murdered of muggles and see the hatred the wizarding world gets. That's how you start an army, hatred breeds hatred." Lucius chuckled. I looked across to Draco who was shifting to get closer to me.

My body writhed as the cruciatous curse rippled through me. I kept my eyes fixed on Draco who seemed to be fighting his way towards me as Lucius' malicious laugh echoed through the room. I could see the worry in Draco's eyes as we both knew what would happen if this continued.

"I suppose cruciatous isn't life endangering enough for us is it?" Lucius hissed picking me up by my hair as Harley screamed and tossing me back down in the centre of the room. Draco seemed to have some sort of weight holding him down as his arms shook as he edged closer once more. I tried to focus on my breathing and convincing myself I was ok; it was all I could do. The panic was rising in my body, but I fought as hard as I could to control myself.

"I will continue the work of my lord and I will not make the mistakes he made. This war will be over before it begins." Lucius cackled loudly his voice maddened. He pointed his wand directly at me.

_Sectumsempra_ he hissed and the room moved in slow motion. I watched as the spell hurtled towards me as Draco managed to fight the spell holding him down. He leapt in front of me and the spell hit him square in the chest as he fell limp in front of me. I screamed as his breath shallowed in seconds blood pouring from hundreds of cuts appearing all over him. I looked down at my hands and saw an orange glow emanating from them.

"It was always going to be me." Draco gasped before his eyes flickered shut.

"Draco!" I cried holding his limp chest against my face. I couldn't stop the curse for much longer. I could feel a burning inside of me.

"If I'd known it was that easy…" Lucius' silky voice sent me over the edge. As the explosion expanded from my body, I kept my mind on Draco, Harley and Aiden. They deserved more.

*****END OF CHAP*****

Thanks for reading! This one is a bit longer for you all! More coming ssoon and nearly at the end! Stay safe lovelies xoxo


	28. Survival

Previously

_"If I'd known it was that easy…" Lucius' silky voice sent me over the edge. As the explosion expanded from my body, I kept my mind on Draco, Harley and Aiden. They deserved more._

Chapter 28

I groaned as I woke up from what felt like an incredibly long sleep. My body ached and my brain was fuzzy but the first thing I thought of was Draco. How could he so easily sacrifice himself for me? He jumped in front of that curse without a second thought.

The hospital room I was in was quiet and dark. It must be late at night but who had found us? I blinked a few times; my arm was heavily bandaged, and I didn't have the strength to shake Harry awake. Wincing I leaned back across with my other arm and poked him a few times. He jumped up wide eyed and stared at me for a few seconds before breathing a sigh of relief and smiling.

"Oh thank god." He said wrapping his arms around me and muttering an apology as I groaned again.

"I did it again didn't I?" I asked quickly as Harry passed me a glass of water. His eyes looked at me sympathetically.

"Well…" He started but I didn't need him to go any further.

"Harry, I need you guys to stay away from me. I can't keep doing this, I can't keep killing people. I can't hurt you or the others." Harry watched me carefully his face painted with confusion.

"Hermione, you're not a danger." Harry said softly, his hand rubbed across my bandaged arm.

"Harry, don't try to comfort me, I watched Draco… I felt the curse rising in me, there was nothing I could do to stop it." I blurted getting slightly annoyed with how calm he was. My heart ached thinking about Draco's face.

"Hermione, you've got the wrong idea. Draco is going to be fine. The only people you hurt were Lucius and yourself." My heart skipped a beat as I tried to process everything he was saying.

"What do you mean?" I muttered sounding a little shocked. I was shocked. How was Lucius the only one I'd hurt?

"It's not exactly clear but according to Harley and Aiden, there was this bright light and these blue flames shot straight at Lucius. They said he freaked because it all happened before he could blink. It was as if you had a forcefield around them." Harry explained quickly.

"Wait so, are they going to wipe Harley and Aiden's memories?" I asked quickly distracted for a moment.

"I guess so. You know muggles aren't supposed to know about us." Harry replied. I couldn't help the slight sadness I felt as he spoke. It would be nice to have some muggle friends that knew about us.

"Oh. I understand. As long as they're all ok. I thought I'd killed them all." I replied struggling to comprehend how things had all worked out well. Looking down at my arm I studied the thick bandage around it. It must have been badly damaged for it to need a thick bandage.

"They said it'll need to stay bandaged for a couple of weeks so you may have to try using your wand left-handed." Harry added tapping the bandage as he saw me looking. I groaned thinking of not having my dominant hand. Thank goodness I'd finished my exams before I lost my writing hand.

"Can I see Draco?" I asked watching as Harry sighed slightly.

"Urgh actually, We've all decided it might be better for you both to be awake. We don't want to stress you out seeing him like he is." My heart skipped a beat as Harry spoke. What did he mean that seeing Draco would stress me out?

"I thought you said he'd be fine." I replied bluntly unable to help myself.

"He will, he will. They're confident he will he just looks a little rough at the moment. He'll be fine but no one wants you to feel any unnecessary stress." I nodded slowly feeling a slight ache in my heart. I wanted to hold his hand and know he's ok. I wanted things to go back to normal.

"Well can I at least see Harley or Aiden?" I asked sounding a little snappy as I let the frustration get the better of myself. Harry smiled as he always did when I was getting a bit feisty.

"Of course. I'll get them just remember this is a lot for them." He said standing and patting my shoulder sympathetically before he slipped out of the room. I sighed deeply trying to figure everything out. This stupid 'curse' thing made no sense. This was supposed to be a drama free year and yet it felt as though Draco and I couldn't catch a break. I had barely spent any time with Scorpius lately and I felt stuck in this rut of drama and bad news.

Maybe I should leave and start again? Away from everyone I loved because that way I couldn't hurt them. I had to figure this thing out. _Don't be stupid Hermione, leaving will hurt them just as much as physically hurting them. Scorpius needs you. _I thought to myself lost in my thoughts as Harry poked his head through the door and nodded at me before leading Harley and Aiden back through. Both looked slightly pale and shaken up but on the whole ok.

"It's good to see you're ok" Harley said coming to sit by my bed as Aiden stood behind me. He placed a protective hand on her shoulder and his eyes look haunted. This is what magic seemed to do to people, both of these two had seemed so free before they knew, now it looked as though we'd burdened them.

"I guess this is a lot for both of you to take in." I replied softly gesturing towards my bandaged arm. There was a slight pause as Harley and Aiden glanced at each other before giving a soft smile.

"We sort of knew something was different about the two of you." Aiden replied carefully smirking in a way that instantly reminded me of Draco. It was no wonder the two of them got on so well.

"How?" I asked shocked that they'd even guessed anything.

"Well people where we lived would always talk of the bright little girl that went off to boarding school before she vanished entirely. Then there was the way you healed so quickly once Draco arrived and the way your letters never arrived in the post." Harley explained quickly. I couldn't help but laugh, of course they would notice the little things, they weren't dumb.

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you. Just know we never lied about wanting to be friends with you both of you mean a lot to both Draco and I." Again, there was a comfortable silence until Aiden opened his mouth.

"We get it, this world is insane and if people like us knew about it there would be a lot of jealousy and anger. We'd want what you guys have too but that's not possible. We know they probably have some fancy way of making us forget all of this but we're just glad we got to see it for a moment. We still want to know you guys though, whether we remember your secret or not." He explained sounding mature beyond his years. It was nice to see that he understood, and he knew their minds would be wiped but at least they had this time now to speak to us.

We spent the next few hours just laughing and enjoying each other's company before Aiden and Harley were 'released' from the hospital. I was informed that only their memories of the event had been removed so thankfully they would still remember us. It felt bittersweet knowing they'd never remember the good time we'd had.

Once I was awake, up and, moving I was able to go back to Hogwarts as well. There was still a little bit of the term to go despite our exams being over so we could take the opportunity to really enjoy Hogwarts one last time. Harry was by my side the whole time but as much as I asked, he wouldn't say too much about Draco just that he was doing ok. It was frustrating and all I wanted to do was hold him again.

Even back at Hogwarts the group were treating me like a ticking time bomb again. I relished the time I spent alone with Scorpius, I couldn't lift him without a hand from magic but he was such a bright spark in my life he was the only thing that kept me going a lot of the time. Finally, about a week later and with two weeks to go before the train left Harry and Blaise finally came to tell me that Draco would be coming back in the morning. I felt relief knowing he'd be back again and excited that I'd finally get to see him again but more than anything I felt nervous as to why they'd all forced me to stay away from him for so long. Everyone had been quiet with me all week and they'd been coming around less and less.

I could only hope that having Draco would bring back some normality.

**END OF CHAP**

Thanks for reading! I'm so terribly sorry its been so long since I've written but my work is all finished and I'll be writing more soon! What do you think is wrong with Draco? More coming soon! And we're not far from the end now, this is only a quick chapter as I couldn't leave you guys hanging anymore! xoxo


	29. Distance between us

**Distance between us.**

I took a deep breath and paced the common room for the hundredth time as Scorpius giggled from his play pen. I'd cast a spell to make little quidditch players to fly around him and recently, it had been keeping him entertained for hours. I was hoping that the arrival of Draco would get the others to come around a bit more than they had lately. I couldn't understand why they'd stopped coming around all together. I thought they cared enough to come around and help with Scorpius but instead I'd spent a decent amount of time alone. Now there were just two weeks left of our School careers and I had no one to enjoy it with. The first years were only just finishing their exams and I spent much of my time with Scorpius watching them all heatedly discussing their answers. I could remember doing the same with Harry and Ron in first year, not that they ever liked discussing exams with me in case I pointed out anything they'd forgotten. So much had changed since then, I don't think any of us would have guessed in a million years that this is where we would be all these years later.

I was excited to see Draco today, it might finally put my mind at ease after days of worrying about what had happened to Draco. Everyone had been so vague with me about how he was doing. I just wanted to have him in my arms again and let him know that I loved him. We'd been on a whirl wind ride this year, but he meant so much to me. In many ways he was like a different person these days but then the war had changed all of us in some ways. Finally, the portrait hole swung open and Harry, Draco and Blaise strolled through. Harry and Blaise both looked apprehensive and Draco wasn't quite meeting my eye. Looking him up and down I tried not to gasp. He was paler than normal, and covered in pale blue scars, it looked so unnatural.

"We're just going to take Scorp for a little play date, we'll give you two sometime." Blaise said looking between the two of us before scooping Scorpius onto his hip and turning to leave.

"Thanks guys see you in a bit." I said feeling a bubble of nerves as the two of them left. There was a moment of silence as Draco and I both sat unsure of what to say next.

"Hey." I said after a few moments unsure of whether to get closer to him. We both felt so out of place. It felt strange, and awkward, and pained. Draco sat down slowly before taking a few seconds to finally look at me.

"Hey" He replied, his piercing silver orbs looking deep into my soul. I gulped at the sound of his voice having a momentary flashback to his final words before both of our worlds went black. I could see now that he was a lot more hurt than the others had suggested. Maybe this was why they weren't around so much anymore. Had I done this to him?

"Have the others told you what happened?" I muttered a few moments later hoping to fill the silence in some way.

"Yes, you saved me. I hear you channelled the full force of your power at Lucius. He's actually dead at last." Draco explained at last sounding a little bit more relaxed. I took the opportunity to step forward and hug him desperate to feel the connection we'd had before. I instantly regretted it. Draco winced and cried out in pain the moment I touched him. He flinched away from me and cursed loudly hitting the coffee table in annoyance. I jumped back shaking slightly and my heart pounding against my chest.

"I'm so sorry" I squealed backing off until I was against the window. What the hell had just happened? Were his injuries still tender?

"It's not your fault." Draco growled after a few seconds, looking down to the ground.

"What happened?" I asked simply, unsure of how else to phrase the question. I was so confused with everything going on and no one had been around to answer any of the questions that I had.

"There's something I need to explain to you." Draco said looking at me sympathetically and gesturing for me to sit on the sofa as he stepped back. Slowly I moved to the sofa and sat down gently an ache in my heart knowing things weren't going well.

"I'm so confused. All of the others have been avoiding me and I've felt so alone and for days all I've wanted is you and now I can't even be near you." I blurted trying my best to stop the tears that stung my eyes from falling. Draco lowered himself onto the bottom of the stairs to his room and leaned on his hand.

"I asked them not to tell you, I wanted to see you myself." Draco said his voice softening as he looked at me and I could tell that he too wanted to hug me tightly.

"Is it to do with the curse?" I replied partially knowing the answer.

"We think so. After you were blacked out, they were taking us to St Mungos and I don't really remember what was going on but I just kept feeling surges of pain randomly and they quickly picked up that it was when you were too close that it made me worse, the pain they couldn't understand and they couldn't stop. That's why they wanted to keep you separate from me once you woke up. They also think that might be why the scars are blue." Draco explained staring at me intently as if being able to touch me with his words.

"So can we not touch? How do we solve this, how do we fix this?" I said aching to move to fix all of this but once again this stupid curse was in control.

"I hate this too Hermione, I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms again I really do but until we figure this out, we can't." Draco said and for a moment I could see the sadness in his eyes and I knew he was blaming himself for this too. It was far more my fault than his. If I didn't have this stupid curse that no one seemed to understand then none of this would be happening.

"What did it feel like when I touched you just now?" I asked after a few seconds wondering whether that could help us at all. Draco seemed to think about it for a few seconds before actually answering.

"It felt like I was being stabbed by a thousand knifes." He said quietly and both of us fell into silence. We'd reached an impasse, neither one of us knew what to say because for once neither one of us had an answer.

Throughout the afternoon Draco and I talked and for a few moments we almost forgot that we couldn't get any closer. We established that we could get no closer than 6 feet apart without Draco feeling pain. It was agony not being able to get any closer, but it was necessary. In many ways even having him to speak to felt better. Harry and Blaise gave Scorpius back to us at dinner and the others all apologised for not being around. They all said they were sorry they hadn't been around but they didn't know how to explain it and they wanted Draco and I to talk first. I could tell that each of them felt pity towards us but that they would be around a lot more in the next few weeks. Finally it felt like things could go back to some form of normality, we could all enjoy these next two weeks and say goodbye to Hogwarts properly. Draco and I would get used to not touching but we still had each other.

It felt weird bidding good night to Draco as we went to our separate rooms for the first time in a long time. Just knowing he was there but couldn't be with me felt strange. We had decided we would take it in turns to have Scorpius in our rooms and tonight was Draco's turn to put him to bed. That night I lay in bed just staring up at the top of my four-poster unable to sleep a wink. Somehow the bed felt colder tonight, I could feel its emptiness for once. Maybe it was all in my head, but I couldn't help missing him.

After hours of laying there wide awake a thought struck me. I'd been thinking through everything that had happened and everything Draco had explained today and a thought struck me. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill I sat on my desk and started writing. I wrote everything we knew and every theory I had. It had struck me that I needed to stop looking to books for the answer because clearly this was a rare curse and there was little to no documentation of how to actually stop it. Before I knew it the sun had come up and I made my way to the Gryffindor common room.

It was early but I knew Ginny would be up. She'd taken to going for a jog around the grounds at this time of day, I'd seen her when Scorpius had woken me up early. As I approached the portrait hole Ginny was just coming out in some muggle sporting gear.

"Ah Ginny just the woman I'm looking for." I said making her jump but she quickly smiled as she took a deep breath.

"Jeez Hermione you scared me, I was just going for a run." She replied smiling as we made our way towards the stairs.

"I know, you do it every day at this time. That's why I knew you'd be up so early." Ginny gave me a strange look as if studying me carefully.

"Have you slept Hermione?" She said cautiously. Clearly she didn't want to upset me but equally she was worried.

"Not a wink. I couldn't sleep, but I've been thinking." I replied sharply earning another concerned look from Ginny.

"Is this about the curse again?" She said pulling her hair into a tight ponytail.

"Yes, I've been thinking it all through. We need to stop researching." Ginny nodded clearly wanting to get to the point.

"I had thought it was a bit of a pointless task, clearly this curse is not widely written about." She agreed as we strolled down staircase after staircase making our way towards the grounds.

"Exactly, and that's why you're going to help me control this curse."

*****End of Chap***

Thanks for reading! More coming soon! Read and Review, have a good day lovelies!


	30. Solutions

"Hermione, are you sure you're ready for this?" Ginny asked again sounding uneasy and the wind whipped our hair away from our faces and the grey day loomed over us. I rolled my eyes, knowing she meant the best.

"Not really, but we're going to fix this Gin." I shouted over the wind, determination coursing through my veins. I wasn't going to take this laying down anymore. It was still early, and Ginny had skipped her morning run, so we had made our way to the quidditch pitch so that we could figure this out without being disturbed. Ginny had conjured an old death eater practice dummy that we'd used for the DA in fifth year and I'd cast a few enchantments around us, so we didn't get any unwanted watchers.

"Ok, so I've set it up to attack you, I'll stay way back and add a few curses in and see if it makes any difference. Do you know how you plan to trigger your powers?" She asked watching me carefully. I looked over to the dummy nervously and took a deep breath.

"Not massively, I was hoping it would just sort of happen." Ginny giggled as we both noted how crazy that sounded. I waited until she was safely positioned up in the stands and nodded to tell her it was time to get started. Dropping my wand on the grass I wanted to know I was helpless if this curse was going to be triggered. In seconds and with a loud bang the dummy was in front of me blasting me backward. I landed with a heavy thud as pain bounced through my bandaged arm. Groaning I sat up and looked across at the perfectly intact dummy.

"Are you ok?" Ginny shouted from the stands looking nervous. Gritting my teeth, I clambered back up and dusted off my clothes.

"I'm fine let's reset, you ok controlling him from up there? I don't want you in danger." I shouted earning myself a thumbs up from Ginny who still looked concerned. Taking a deep breath, I stared at the dummy again trying to remember that sense of pending doom that I'd felt both times I'd last triggered the curse. I had to find a way to solve this.

*****A while later******

"Urghhh" I yelled punching the grass with my only good hand as once again I was thrown back. My bad wrist was throbbing, my clothes were dirty, and my head was starting to pound. Grabbing my notebook out I noted down the tenth failure of this attempt. Somehow, when I wanted this stupid curse to trigger it didn't but when it was the last thing, I wanted that's when the stupid curse had been triggered.

"This isn't working!" Ginny said as she ran over from the stands finally giving up.

"Why though! That thing hurts and I should be in fear of it." I moaned feeling exhausted and my body aching. It was almost as if this curse didn't want to be figured out.

"Right we need a new approach clearly. So, tell me what you remember from both times you've used the curse?" Ginny said calmly perching next to me and taking my notebook out of my hands.

"I don't remember the first time, I remember thinking I wasn't going to make it out of that house and then I lost all control and the next thing I was at my childhood home, the only place I felt safe." Ginny nodded carefully and made a few notes.

"The second time was different though wasn't it? Nothing exploded the second time, and you actually saved Draco, Harley and Aiden. So, what happened?" I thought as hard as I could about what had happened.

"I felt myself losing control, I'd been so scared I could feel it coming as Lucius did more and more and then Draco took that curse for me and I was crying because I thought he was gone and the last thing I remember was thinking about them all and how they deserved better." I explained watching carefully as Ginny noted down a few more things before smirking. She shut the notebook and stood up quickly.

"I think I've got it. Just watch." She said strolling towards the stands without another explanation. Once she was finally high up in the stands she waved.

"What are you doing?" I shouted up to her confused as to what she was doing and slightly cautious for that stupid dummy to attack me again.

"You're the only one that can save me!" She shouted and before I even had chance to pay attention she jumped off of the stand. My heart leapt into my throat as she plunged towards the ground. I felt myself losing control I focused on her with everything I had trying my best to control my emotions. As if my body wasn't in my control anymore, I rose my arms and a blue flame flew out cradling around Ginny before gently slowing her fall essentially placing her on the ground. As the blue flames faded, I fell to my knees pain radiating through my bad arm as it burned. Clutching it tightly I tried to ignore the pain.

Ginny came running over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok? Where does it hurt?" She said quickly crouching to my side.

"My arm." I gasped out, trying desperately to catch my breath. Ginny grabbed her wand.

"Raparifors" Ginny muttered and a purple spell shot out towards my arm. The pain faded slightly but I could still feel it. I took a few deep breaths before I glared at Ginny.

"You could've died." I snapped angrily causing Ginny to laugh.

"You saved me! That blue flame was so cool, and you controlled it to do exactly what you wanted. To control it you just have to know what you want." She said excitedly showing me her notes in my notebook.

_Curse focused on control of emotions._

"You couldn't warn me because I had to think you could die, that's why it wasn't working with the dummy." I muttered understanding it all now. This was great news, maybe I could learn to control it.

"Gin you're a genius. You scared the life out of me but you're a genius." I said scribbling my own notes in the notebook.

"I wouldn't have died, I'd already cast a cushioning charm just in case, but now we know that you can control it over time. I think we're done for now though; your arm really needs to heal and if you keep doing this it might never heal." Ginny said softly. I nodded slowly, I really needed to let it heal.

"There's just one more thing I haven't figured out." I said quickly as we gathered our things and took down the enchantments surrounding us.

"What's that?" Ginny replied quickly reading through the notes once more.

"Well, Draco was dying, then he was fine but now he can't be anywhere near me." Ginny flicked through our notes for a few moments and was silent as she thought it over. Then she tapped the notebook quickly.

"Here!" She said shoving the notebook into my hand and tapping the word _Crying_. "You cried when you thought Draco was dying and you cried! This is called the phoenix curse and the phoenix tears have healing powers!" I gasped as I realised what she said was true.

"Of course! I was healing him." I said putting a few pieces together and stopping to scribble down a few more notes.

"but if you saved him and healed him, how come he can't be near you. They said he got worse when you were too close on the way to the hospital and even now, he says he feels like he's being stabbed a thousand times when he's close to you."

"Of course! You just said it, he feels like he's being stabbed a thousand times, that's what sectumsempra does to you, I took the curse from him and somehow I'm still holding it so he feels it when I'm near him." I blurted continuing to write it down.

"You didn't finish healing him! You did enough to take the curse but then you lost control and killed Lucius to save the others, you blacked out so you couldn't heal him. It hurts to be near him because you only managed to capture the pain, he felt but not fully heal it." _Of course! _At last we had answers. I felt my heart jumping with excitement as I finished the notes and we continued walking. At last I knew what I needed to do.

"I have to finish healing him. It'll hurt him and probably me too, but we can break it." I said happily and was entered the castle. "Thank you so much Gin, I couldn't have figured this out without you." I said wrapping my good arm around her shoulder as she laughed.

"It's been a crazy day so far; I need a nap." Ginny said yawning. As we reached the stairs.

"Well, I'm going to go find the love of my life and solve our issue, then I'm going to spend the day in his arms." I said excitedly, the idea of finally having this in the past meant the world to me. We'd spent so long feeling disheartened by the prospect of what the curse could do we'd all forgotten to understand how to control it and the benefits it could hold. Thanking Ginny again I turned towards the heads common room leaving her to continue up towards Gryffindor tower. Now all I could think about was Draco.

******Heads common Room*****

"Hey, where have you been?" Draco said playing with Scorpius whilst making sure he kept his distance from me.

"I figured out the curse Draco." I said quietly, smiling as his eyes widened with hope.

"wh…how?" He stuttered clearly trying to take in what I had said.

"Ginny and I worked on it, I can explain it all but right now we have to fix us." I said stepping slightly closer. Draco looked nervous and I didn't get too close simply because I knew it would hurt him at first.

"How can you fix us?"

"Do you trust me?" I said carefully taking a deep breath as I popped my stuff down at the edge of the sofa.

"Of Course" He silky voice wrapped around me and I knew it was now or never. Draco's eyes widened as I stepped closer to him. I could see the pain ripping through him as I approached and finally stood in front of him. I knew his instinct was to back off, but he fought hard to stand still. I felt the pain rising within me and tears formed in my eyes. Wrapping my arms around him he grimaced and I tried not to show him it was hurting me too.

"I don't know if I can do this" Draco winced in my ear showing his vulnerability straight away.

"I know, I'm sorry, trust me." I said allowed the tears to fall softly from my eyes and focusing with everything I had on healing him. Finally I watched the pain leaving his eyes and he visibly relaxed in my arms, squeezing me tightly. Feeling a wave of exhaustion I pulled away and sat down slowly, holding my head as a wave of dizziness hit me.

"Are you ok?" Draco said sounding concerned and confused at the same time.

"Just tired, it worked though! Turns out I had healed you but passed out before it was gone so I had to fully heal you to stop being a trigger of that pain." I said with a weak smile as I lay across the sofa my head feeling too heavy to both holding up.

"You need to rest, you can explain everything later, just relax for now." Draco said conjuring a glass of water and throwing a fluffy throw over me.

"Hug me." I said softly as I closed my eyes. I didn't care that I sounded demanding or needy, I just wanted to be in the arms of the man I loved. I vaguely heard Draco chuckle before I felt the sofa expand underneath me and he slipped in behind me his strong arm enveloping me in.

"Better?" His silky voice was like music in my ears. Everything was as it was meant to be, my little family enjoying a moment of peace.

"Much" I muttered back before drifting off to sleep. My body needed to relax, my heart needed to feel loved and my brain needed to unwind. After everything this year, it was hard to believe we were only now getting to enjoy some quiet time as a family.

Finally we had our drama free moment.

*******End of Chap*******

HI guys! I hope you like the chapter! One more chapter to go just to say goodbye, please read and review and love you all! Xoxo


	31. Goodbyes- FINAL CHAPTER (EPILOGUE)

Goodbye

I smiled as I woke up wrapped in his arms and for the first-time things felt perfect. We had been through so many crazy things and there's been a lot of heartbreak all building up to this small moment of perfection. At the age of 11 I could never have imagined that on my very last day of Hogwarts I would've been 19 years old, in the arms of Draco Malfoy, with our son sleeping soundly in his bed. Mind you, 11-year-old me would never have imagined that anything would be more important than books. Reflecting on our journey, I couldn't help being grateful for everything that had happened because as hard as it was, it led to this moment.

"Penny for your thoughts beautiful?" Draco murmured pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled as I looked into his stunning silver orbs.

"Just thinking about what 11-year-old me would say right now." I replied softly tucking into his arms tighter.

"ha, I reckon 11-year-old you would think she'd lost her marbles if she saw you in my arms, 11-year-old me would definitely be running to tell my father about this." I giggled as his silky voice swept over me, knowing that we were the completely unpredictable pairing, maybe that's why we worked so well.

"I can't believe today is our last day here." I said pulling myself out of bed at last and groaning as the cold air hit me.

"Hogwarts will always be in our hearts, there's a special kind of magic here, that won't fade away." Draco said as he softly woke Scorpius up.

"Well we're going to make sure we enjoy it." I replied feeling determined as I slipped on a nice t-shirt and a pair of shorts, it was a lovely day, and I was determined to make the most of it.

****** 1 Hour Later ******

"So you're not cursed anymore?" Ron asked sounding a little confused as we all sat together in front of the lake and I was explaining everything we had discovered so far.

"Well, the curse is still there I just know how to control it now. I think I was so determined to see it as this damaging, life-destroying thing, I never realised it's only a curse to me if I let it take control." I smiled as Draco wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm just glad we're done running to the library" Ron replied causing everyone to laugh. We'd spent the whole morning walking around the school and showing each other our favourite places and favourite memories. It was crazy to think this would be our last time in the castle for a little while, but we had a lot to be grateful for. We'd all survived a lot and we'd taken this year to heal from the War and have one last chance to remember Hogwarts properly rather than leaving it when it was destroyed after the war. Now we were all sat by the black lake making the most of our last full day here. Tonight was the big feast where Gryffindor were set to win the house cup, something I was trying not to rub in Draco's face too much, and tomorrow, we would head home.

As I looked around at Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and Little Scorp, I couldn't believe how happy this group made me. I thought I had it all before the war but somehow Hogwarts had one final trick up its sleeve.

*****THE NEXT DAY****

Draco wrapped his arms around me, as I wiped a tear from my eyes.

"Hogwarts will always be here." He whispered as we looked up at it one last time.

"What a great home it's been." I replied kissing him softly. As we turned away, we clambered into the little boats that would take us to the train. This was the tradition of Hogwarts, Final year students took one last trip in the little boats that delivered us to the castle on our first day. As we looked up at the towering castle in the fading sun, I smile realising that it still took my breath away.

The journey was over in a few quick heartbeats and before we knew it the red stream train was pulling out of the station, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

****Epilogue***

"Muuummm, don't embarrass me by crying again." Scorpius groaned as we stood on the platform. I laughed through my tears as Draco chuckled next to me.

"Your Mother is allowed to cry Scorp, our little boy is going off to his own adventure." Draco replied causing Scorp to groan again. His platinum blonde hair falling softly into his eyes.

"Guys, It's just school, I'll be back in the holidays." Scorp said and I could tell he was putting on a strong face to hide his nerves.

"Oh it's more than a school Scorp, it's a second home, no matter what house you're in you'll make it your kingdom." I said yanking him in for another hug and smiling warmly as he hugged me back.

"I can't decide which of the houses I'd prefer, I mean mum made Gryffindor sound like a real family but Dad you said Slytherins have more fun." Scorp said softly as we glared at each other. We had both promised not to be biased about the houses in front of him but it was hard not to.

"Just go and see where it takes you, it's not about where we belonged, its about finding where you belong." Draco added diplomatically as he smirked at me. The whistle blew around us and finally it was time to say goodbye.

"Be safe, don't forget to write and we'll see you at Christmas remember Uncle Blaise is getting married and you're both his groomsmen so be prepared for a busy Christmas." I said quickly watching Scorpius mimic his father's smirk.

"Oh please, I already wrote a speech that's going to blow Dad's speech out of the water." Scorpius shouted as he jumped on the train and shut the door. Draco chuckled muttering something like, _Ha, good luck with that_.

We waved as the train pulled away and Scorpius' bright face faded away.

"He's going to be a force to be reckoned with." Draco said laughing as we headed out of the station.

"He's a mixture of both you and me, Hogwarts doesn't know what's coming. It's crazy to think he's already lived there before." I replied causing Draco to laugh.

"I know, feels like another lifetime ago now. Come on Mrs Malfoy, let's head home I've got a surprise waiting for you."

"It better be a good surprise Mr Malfoy." I laughed cheekily as we apparated towards the manor. Draco smirked as his silver eyes met my chocolate ones.

"Oh it will be." He said wiggling his eyebrows causing me to giggle. After all these years, Draco never failed to make that bubble of excitement explode in my chest. The curse hadn't bothered me in years and looking back, the worst day of my life led to me having the best life. Everything happened for a reason and my reason was Draco.

THE END, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR JOINING ME ON THIS JOURNEY! SORRY THIS IS A SMALL CHAPTER BUT IT WAS JUST A QUICK GOODBYE. I'M NOT SURE IF I'LL WRITE ANYMORE STORIES JUST YET BUT LET ME KNOW IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO READ LOTS OF LOVE, STAY SAFE! XOXO


End file.
